Roommates
by Daniloveswriting
Summary: Bakura and Marik share a house. Marik claims he's straight but Bakura wants to prove otherwise. Thiefshipping, some deathshipping and some puppyshipping. Sort of Abridged personalities.
1. Chapter 1 : The Wet Towel

**YuGiOh and the characters don't belong to me!**

* * *

><p>"FLUFFY, YOU LEFT A WET TOWEL ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AGAIN!" Came the shrill yell of Marik Ishtar, Bakura's highly effeminate roommate.<p>

Bakura sighed and decided to pay no attention to the Egyptian as he flipped through his book on the sofa. He suddenly heard Marik stomping down the stairs.  
>'<em>Great... he's always twice as annoying when he's angry,' Bakura thought to himself.<em>

Bakura heard Marik breathing whilst leaning over him but didn't bother looking up. Marik curled his hands into fists as white haired teen didn't even bother acknowledging his existence.

"Fluffy, are you even listening to me?" Marik asked, clearly pissed off but Bakura continued to completely ignore him.

"**BAKURA, **STOP IGNORING ME RIGHT NOW! I mean, as usual, you're probably not even reading that damned book and are just using it to look like you're too busy too freaking listen to me. And another thi-"

"Stop your bloody bitching for one second and listen to me, Marik. I don't care that I left a towel on the floor and I don't see why it matters..."

"Well, Fluffy, it makes the floor-"

"_I wasn't finished,_" Bakura said, icily, "I would also like you to stop calling me that bloody nickname. It's annoying and I'm not even fluffy."

"I will call you 'Fluffy' if I would like, and-" Marik said as he reached out and ruffled the British teen's hair, "you totally are fluffy."

"Stop it, Marik!"

'_I really need him to stop calling me 'Fluffy', especially in public! It's annoying and it's adding to the gay rumours at school. Not only are we living together, he's now giving me stupid nicknames...' _  
>Bakura thought, glaring up at Marik whose hand was still in his hair.<p>

"But, Kura-"

"Don't 'But, Kura...' me, people at school already think we're gay. You calling me 'Fluffy' is not helping!"

"Why does it matter what they think? They're all stupid. We only need each other," Marik muttered, slowly pulling his hand back, thinking to himself.

'_It's not like Fluffy to get so worked over about stuff like this... Is something wrong with him? Wait, why does it matter to me? My thoughts have never mattered to him. Ra, my boy fr- best friend is so  
>stupid!' <em>Marik thought to himself, confused.

Bakura looked up at him, surprised at Marik's response and how Marik seemed to be deep in thought about something. Usually, if sexuality was mentioned, Marik would start shouting in that he wasn't gay, maybe Marik had finally accepted himself as gay.

"Marik...?"

Marik started blushing. "...B-but... IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I, MARIK ISHTAR, AM STRAIGHT!"

Bakura smiled. This was the Marik he knew.

"You're still in denial about that? It's pretty obvious," Bakura stated, smirking.

"I'm straight, Fluffy, I don't know about you though," Marik said, smirking back.

"HAH! Calling me gay when you're the one who wears eye-liner, wears tight-fitting clothes which expose his midriff, enjoys reading Yaoi, wears jewellery and gives his  
>closest guy friend a nickname like 'Fluffy'..."<p>

"Bakura," Marik started, Bakura knew he was being serious as he actually called him by his proper name, "I am not gay, so please stop arguing with me."

And with that, Marik stomped back upstairs.

"Why do I have to share a house with such an intolerable person? That bloody wanker needs to work out that he's gay," Bakura murmured to himself.  
>'<em>And I'm going to help him...'<em> Bakura thought as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. :D<strong>

**I will update this as often as possible but I get a lot of homework soo.. yeah.**  
><strong>Please review, I could really do with feedback. Thanks again.<strong>

**-Dani.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Becoming Roommates

_**Hello there, readers! Here's the new chapter.  
>Make sure to read chapter 1 if you haven't already!<br>Warning- this chapter involves swearing and deathshipping o.o**_

_**I do not own YuGiOh or these characters :(  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

"Marik, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

"In a minute, Fluffy," Marik replied, calmly.

"MARIK, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I SAID I WOULD BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

I sighed; this was how most of our mornings went. Marik was always making us late for school with his bloody eyeliner or with him having to dry the bloody bathroom floor. I honestly don't see why it matters so much.

You might be wondering why I decided to move in with this bloody effeminate guy... well, it's not that I wanted to- it's that I had no choice.

I used to live with my twin brother, Ryou and it was nice because he never complained about a single thing I did and he always cleaned up after me without a single complaint unlike Marik who just bitches nonstop. Anyway, Ryou and my psychopathic best friend, Melvin began getting close. A little too close. I didn't notice it at first but suddenly it hit me... they liked each other. It was quite disturbing after I noticed it, at lunch times I would have to sit there and watch as my adorable little brother was flirted with by a scary looking guy about twice his size. After a while, they started dating and then suddenly, as if them being gay together wasn't enough, Ryou decided to let Melvin move in with us... and after a while, well, this happened...

_It was a normal evening; we were sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. Ryou and Melvin were cuddling whilst I sat on the end, glaring at the guy who I used to consider to be my best friend. Melvin was whispering something to Ryou which Ryou responded to by blushing and giggling. I clenched my fists, looked away and let out a disgusted sigh. A few seconds later, I had been lifted off the sofa by Melvin Psychopathic Ishtar.  
><em>

"_What is your bloody problem?" I asked._

"_YOU! YOU'RE MY FUCKING PROBLEM! I CAN'T RELAX WITH MY BOYFRIEND WITHOUT YOU GLARING AT ME, SIGHING OR MAKING FUCKING ANNOYING NOISES," the insane blonde replied._

"_Well, maybe I would stop making these 'noises' if you stopped molesting my little brother!" I said, calmly._

"_Well, he clearly doesn't mind, does he? You should stop treating him like a kid! Ryou is only a few minutes younger than you so stop being an overprotective asshole and leave us alone."_

"_No," I muttered, "put me down."_

_Melvin dropped me to the floor and just glared at me._

"_Umm, 'Kura?" a little voice called from the sofa._

"_What, Ryou?" I asked, looking at him, wondering what he'd been thinking this whole time._

_The next thing he said made my eyes widen._

"_I think you should move out."_

I frowned at the memory. I never would have thought that Ryou would want me to leave but it was Ryou and Ryou was always quick to change his mind.

"_Wait, 'Kura!" Ryou said as I grabbed my bag filled with all my stuff, "you don't have anywhere to stay... forget what I said. Stay here!"_

_"No, Ryou, it's clear I'm unwanted in this house. I'll find somewhere."_

_Ryou stared at me, hurt in his eyes. I automatically regretted what I had just said. Of course I wasn't unwanted, Ryou looks up to me and now I was being horrible to him. I felt a wave of guilt go over me. I shouldn't have said that to him after all he has done for me. I sighed and was about to apologise when-_

"_Yeah, okay. Thanks, bro!" Melvin practically shouted as he hung up the phone. Bloody psychopath.  
><em>

"_Who was that, honey?" Ryou asked, his chocolate eyes looking curiously at his muscular boyfriend._

"_My brother, Marik," Melvin replied, smiling down at Ryou._

_Melvin's gaze then shifted to me. Reddish eyes met purple eyes._

"_Marik says you can stay with him," Melvin muttered, smiling smugly._

"_You mean your in-the-closet brother?" I enquired._

_Melvin chuckled and nodded. I glanced at Ryou._

"_See you in school, Ryou, call me if you need help," I said and then looked at Melvin, "don't you dare do anything weird to him or I will kill you."_

"_See you at school, 'Kura," they both said in unison._

And that is why I live with Marik and also why I'm not too fond of relationships; they destroyed my friendship with Melvin and caused me to lose the one person who keeps me sane, Ryou.

Marik practically jumped down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Fluffy," he asked, ruffling my hair.

"Of course I'm bloody ready, you bloody wanker! I've been waiting for you!" I muttered. "And don't touch my hair!"

"But it's so soft! Anyway, to the Marikmobile!"

"... stop calling it that, Marik."

"NEVER!"

And with that, we headed to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. ^^<br>Don't forget to review, I really do need feedback so I can improve.  
>Thanks for reading- and if I don't update before the 25th, have a Merry Christmas, everyone.<strong>

**Bakura: Bah-bloody-humbug. -.-  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Crappy Car

**Hello there! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'Roommates'. If you haven't read the first two, make sure to read them first!  
>I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Unfortunately, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

"Marik, could you drive faster? We're going to be late!" I asked, really not wanting to have to be stuck in an after school detention with him and our stupid teacher for the third time this week.

"No. I don't want to go over the speed limit," Marik muttered.

I sighed. This was bloody brilliant. Friday is usually my favourite day of school because it means it's nearly the weekend but Marik has to go and ruin it by making us late again. _Bloody blonde wanker_. Marik glanced at me and I met his eyes with a glare. He looked back at the road, a slight blush on his cheeks. I smirked.

"Would you just get out of that imaginary closet, Marik?"

"What?" Marik practically shouted with his purple eyes widening.

"It's pretty obvious that you're gay," I replied, smirking at him.

"I'm not gay. I don't see why you keep pestering me about it. It's like you want me to be gay!"

"I... uh... what?" I stammered. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. What was Marik saying? Was he suggesting that _I_ liked _him_? That was insane! I was about to argue when I noticed Marik was parking the car on a curb.

"Marik, what in the name of buggery are you doing?"

"The car's out of friggin' gas!"

We both got out of the car and leaned against the side of it.

"Well, I supposed we'll have to just bloody walk to school now and-"

"We're late enough already, Fluffy. Let's just not go today."

"But won't it look a bit odd if neither of us go in. I mean, what with the gay rumours and all..."

"Does it really matter that much to you? I didn't think you were one to care what people think, Fluffy."

"It doesn't... I just thought it might bother you."

"Oh, Fluffy, I didn't know you cared about me that much," Marik said with a smirk.

"I don't!" I blushed. _Bloody great, Marik still won't admit that he's gay but he's making me sound gayer by the second. This bloody plan isn't working!_

"Oh, be quiet, Fluffy. Why don't we just go somewhere to eat?"

"Oh, Marik, are you asking me on a date?" I said, sarcastically.

"Why?" Marik raised an eyebrow, taking up a joking tone. "Would you like me to?"

I leaned close to him, smirking when he blushed.

"Of course I would, Marik," I replied, still smirking at him. Marik's eyes widened and he tried not to meet my gaze.

"Well, too bad because I'm not asking you on a date! I, Marik Ishtar, am not gay! Especially not for someone like you," Marik shouted, pushing me off. My smirk dropped into a frown.

'_Especially not for someone like you'_... What did Marik mean by that? If I asked, it would make it look like I was interested in him, which I'm not by the way, I'm just trying to help my dear friend realise that he's most certainly not straight.

"Marik, calm down, I was only joking," I muttered.

"Oh..." Marik said, frowning slightly.

"Hey, you look disappointed," I joked.

"HA! In your dreams maybe. As I am totally un-gay, I would never be disappointed by the fact my definitely gay roommate didn't want to go on a date with me!"

I smiled at him.

"Let's go get something to eat then, totally un-gay roommate," I said, chuckling.

"Sounds good, definitely gay roommate!"

"I'm not bloody gay though!"

"Sure, you aren't, Fluffy..."

The argument continued as we walked slowly in search of a place to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. ^^<br>I don't think this chapter was very good really. Please review and give me feedback on how to improve.**

**I don't really think this chapter was very in-character so I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Don't forget to review. Also, it would be nice if you gave me some ideas for the story, I'm kinda just making up what happens on the spot. :P  
><strong>

**Thanks again, from Dani. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jealousy and Waitresses

**Hi there! Here's chapter 4 of my thiefshipping story.  
>Make sure you read the previous chapters first!<strong>

**I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"Marik, I'm not bloody gay!" Bakura yelled. We'd been arguing about this for a good ten minutes.

"Whatever, I still don't believe yo- Oh my Ra! Bakura, we have to eat here! They serve the best vegetarian meals ever!" I said, grinning.

"Ugh. A meal without meat?" Bakura shook his head disappointedly.

"Come on, 'Kura," I begged pulling on his arm, "they sell meals which have meat in too!"

"Well, I thought you meant we'd just be going to a fast food restaurant. Marik, I don't have enough money to eat at a place like this!"

"Look, Fluffy, I will pay for you, okay?"

"You know, you're making this more and more like a date," he said with a chuckle, "what's worse is that you seem to be the one who wears the trousers... Treating me to a meal and all."

"Don't worry, Bakura, it's not a date because I am not gay. I'm totally straight!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just go eat, yeah?"

"Okay," I replied with a grin. We went in. The whole restaurant was decorated for Christmas and it was truly breathtakingly beautiful.

"Wow..." I said as I looked around. Bakura didn't seem to take notice of the bright decorations as he dragged me to a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. He pulled my seat out like a gentleman and I sat down, heat rising to my cheek. _Ra, I hope he doesn't notice me blushing! That would be so embarrassing. I'm not gay!_ I looked up at Bakura, painfully aware of my red cheeks. He was sat across the table from me, smiling his signature smirk. I sighed, great he'd noticed but, luckily, it looked like he wasn't going to say anything... at least, I thought he wasn't.

"What's up, Marik?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said, pretending to be confused by his question.

"Oh... it's just your cheeks got a little red when I pulled out for you," he answered, smirking.

"Oh... umm... I guess I just got a little hot or something," I replied. _Great lie, Marik! You should enter a lying competition! Look at him, he definitely believed you there. _ I mentally patted myself on the back for my amazing lying skills. I then began to look at the menu, in search of something nice to eat.

"Hey, Marik," Bakura said.

"Hmmm?"

"You're _always_ hot."

I dropped my menu and stared at Bakura in shock. That friggin' asshole was smirking at me again! I picked my menu up and hid my most-likely bright red face. "W-what, 'Kura?"

"You heard me."

"Wha- what... What are you saying?"

"That you, my friend, are good-looking."

"Umm... thanks?"

Bakura didn't reply for that. Why did he say that? Did Bakura _like me_? I felt my cheeks go even redder. Ra, how was he doing this to me? How did he make me feel embarrassed so easily? Why did he constantly give me a fluttery feeling in my stomach? _None of this matters! I am not gay! Wait, am I gay? How do I know? DAMMIT BAKURA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! _I shook my head and looked at the menu. I wasn't really very hungry so I decided I would just have a side salad. I dropped my menu, hoping that my blush had gone down. Bakura looked ready to order as well. He stared intently at me and looked like he was waiting for me to say something. I looked away; I wasn't sure how long I could look at him without blushing again. Damn, Bakura, playing with my emotions.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Marik was avoiding my gaze, I chuckled. Finally, I had confused the kid.

"You ready to order, Marik?" I said, smiling at him.

"Umm... yes," he responded, still not looking at me, "what about you?"

"Yeah," I replied and looked over at a waitress. She walked over to us slowly, blushing as I stared into her eyes.

"You ready to order, sweetcheeks," she said, smiling at me.

"I was hoping to order you but unfortunately, you're not on the menu," I said, winking at her. She giggled. _This girl's easy, that was an awful line..._ I looked across at Marik who had curled his hands into fists. I smirked. _Jealous, Marik?_

"Oh, you," she said, still giggling, "anyway, what would you and your... friend like to order?"

She looked at Marik with a raised eyebrow.

"I-" I began saying but I was suddenly interrupted.

"Bakura would probably like something with a ridiculous and a disgusting amount of meat in it and I would like a waitress who wasn't such a friggin' WHORE!" Marik yelled, glaring at the waitress. She glared back and then stormed off.

"Why did you bloody do that?" I asked Marik but I already knew why. He was jealous.

"I... uh... I don't know... it's just... never mind! It's none of your friggin' business, Fluffy!" Marik said, meeting my eyes for a second and then looking away. His tone of voice was still bitter and pissed off.

"Marik, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said, reaching out and holding his hand. _My plan is going so well._ His eyes widened and he blushed at my touch. I smirked again.

"I know... It's just... can we just forget about it?"

I nodded, letting go of his hand. "Okay, Marik."

A new waitress came.

"Hi, can I take your order, please?" she said and looked awkwardly at Marik, hoping he wouldn't shout at her too.

"Yes, I will have roast chicken and potatoes, please," I ordered and then we both looked at Marik expectantly.

"Umm... can I just have a side salad? And can you apologise to the other waitress, please? I honestly don't know what came over me..." Marik said, looking upset and guilty.

"Okay," the waitress said with a smile and walked away.

"Hey, Marik, don't worry about it," I muttered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Fluffy, you're my best friend!"

"You're my best friend too," _but you_'_re going to wish that I was more..._

We ate our meals in peace and I spent a lot of time looking at Marik without him noticing. _He's really quite beautiful. Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking? He's Marik!_

"Hey, Marik, want to watch a movie when we get home?"

He nodded.

We finished and Marik paid and then we headed back to the car so we could call a tow truck.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I find it hard to write as Marik...<strong> **:(  
>Aww, Marik's confused. :3<br>Hahaha, thanks for reading and don't forget to Review- I need feedback or else I can't improve! Le horror!  
>Thanks again.<strong>

**-Dani. :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Scary Movie Night

**Hello. Here's 'Roommates' chapter 5.  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.<br>**

* * *

><p>Marik settled on the sofa as Bakura put a DVD into the DVD player. Pretty soon, Bakura was sat next to Marik with a remote in his hands ready to turn on the film.<p>

"So, Fluffy, what are we watching?" Marik asked, looking at his white haired friend. Bakura smirked at him.

"We're watching a horror movie, Marik," Bakura answered, his smirk growing. Little did Marik know, thanks to Melvin, Bakura knew that Marik was easily scared by horror films.

"Oh..." Marik said, already looking uncomfortable.

"Well, if you're too scared you can always leave the room."

"HA!" Marik shouted, "I am definitely not scared! I am the least scared person in the world!"

"Okay. Good," Bakura replied, starting the movie. He smiled as Marik eyes widened at the opening of the movie. '_Wow,' _Bakura thought, '_I think that watching Marik will be much more entertaining than watching the movie.'_

_**(Marik's POV)**_

I covered my eyes and screamed. This movie was the worst! Out of all the films we could have watched, why did Bakura have to pick a horror? I noticed Bakura was watching me with one eye-brow raised and I blushed. _WHY ON EARTH DOES HE KEEP MAKING ME BLUSH? Ugh... I'm not gay._

"Excuse me, Fluffy, but could you stop staring at me like that?" I muttered, glaring at him.

Bakura looked away, smirking to himself. I kept my eyes on Bakura for a few more minutes, not wanting to look back at the television screen. After a while, Bakura seemed to notice me looking at him so I turned my attention to the screen. In the movie, it was silent but suddenly, something jumped out at the main girl. I screamed again.

"Hey, Marik?"

"W-what?"

"I understand it's hard for you to keep your hands of me but..."

I looked down and realised I was hugging Bakura's waist. I looked up at his face, still shaking because of the movie. He looked extremely amused and his cheeks were slightly flushed. I let go quickly and he winked at me. That friggin' asshole winked at me! I could already feel heat rising to my cheeks so I looked away.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

I could hear Bakura trying to stop himself laughing but I paid no attention to him. _Bakura's acting odd. First, he kept flirting with me earlier, then he offered to watch a movie with me and now he's winking at me! That's really not Bakura-like behaviour. What's going on? Does he- does he like me? I mean, he was blushing when I hugged him so... Oh my Ra... Is 'Kura gay?_

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I was desperately trying to hold in my laughter but Marik actually held me out of fear. _His face was priceless!_ I regained my composure and looked at him. He had shuffled as far as possible away from me and was looking away. He was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Every now and then, he'd blush or his nose would crinkle as if he had thought something embarrassing or confusing. I wondered what he was thinking about... _probably his sexuality. _I chuckled, he still ignored me.

I found myself staring at him with his attractive, violet eyes staring at the wall, his lips that were parted in a way that made them look seductive and delicious and his purple top that showed off his well-toned midriff. I felt my face redden.

_Please tell me I did not just check that buggering bastard out! I better not be developing feelings for the in-the-closet bastard! How bloody embarrassing! No. I'm attracted to girls... the only reason I was looking at him like that is because he looks like a girl. I'm not gay! And if I was, I certainly would not go for an effeminate guy like Marik. I mean, with his purple midriff jacket, his eye liner and his most-likely fake tan he looks like a complete-_

"I'm going to bed," Marik murmured, interrupting my mental rant.

"Okay, wimp," I retorted, smiling and hoping to start one of our little arguments.

Marik looked at me with a frown and went upstairs.

_God, that guy confuses me._ I finished watching the film and then went to bed.

_So far I've made no progress with getting him to admit he's gay. It's the weekend tomorrow... Maybe I should get Ryou and Melvin to help me out... _I smirked and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this chapter very much. Again, I really struggled with Marik's POV and I don't think I did too well on Bakura's either.<br>Anyway, please, review and give me feedback on how I can improve.  
>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-Dani.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Saturday Morn'

**Hello. Welcome to the new chapter. :D  
>First of all, I'd like to thank the following people for their lovely reviews : iPanda16, Wicked-as-possible, Kareso, Owlwynn, TheOddSoul, Jonescalypso, Eliza Kaiba &amp; LadySunami. Thanks for reading the story so far, I love reading your reviews and I hope you enjoy reading this.<br>Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.  
>Please enjoy this chapter. c:<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

It was dark and I was all alone. I looked around. I was... home? Back in the tomb... back in Egypt. I walked around, wondering if Ishizu, Rashid or even Melvin were around.

The tomb was empty and lonely. I sank to the ground and hugged my knees. I was truly alone.

"...Marik?" came a quiet, strained voice. I turned my head to see Ishizu leaning against one of the tomb walls, bleeding. My eyes widened.

"Onee-chan? What- what happened? Who did this?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. I already knew who.

"You already know..." she replied, giving me a sad smile and then, closing her eyes.

"Onee-chan..." I whispered, voice filled with sorrow. He had killed her. He had killed his own daughter. I felt millions of feelings well up inside me; pain, hatred, anger, fear, remorse...

"Marik."

I froze at the sound. It was him. I could recognise his voice anywhere.

I stared at my older sister, at her blood on the ground. How dare he? How could he do such a heartless thing? I turned my head and glared at the foul murderer behind me, the very man who killed my kind, harmless sister. My father.

"Why? Why did you do it?" I shouted at him, the hatred bubbling up inside of me.

"You left. You're not allowed to leave," he replied, simply. I froze. He did this because we left? I let the tears roll down my face. _This is all my fault... Onee-chan is dead because of me. I'm the one who wanted to leave, I'm the one who wanted to see the village._

"I must kill you as well now, Marik. I did tell you that you mustn't ever leave."

He walked over to me, expressionlessly. He didn't care he was killing his children. I didn't stop him. I just watched as he lifted a knife up and plunged it into my chest.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Father was no longer there. Instead, all I could see was my older brothers, Rishid and Melvin.

"Marik," they said.

I closed my eyes.

"MARIK!"

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, my white-haired roommate was staring at me.<p>

"Bakura?" I said, "where's Rishid? And Melvin?"

I sat up and started looking around. I was no longer in the tomb, I was in my bedroom.

"Marik, you were dreaming," Bakura muttered, looking like he was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Wha- So... that didn't happen? Father didn't- Onee-chan's okay?" I said, mostly to myself whilst Bakura looked bewildered. _This is the last time I watch a horror movie before bed! Heh, at least I didn't say that out loud, if Bakura found out I was scared, I would never here the end of it._

"Anyway, it's morning now, so you might as well get up."

"Okay. WAIT!"

"What is it, Marik?"

"Why did you come in my room?"

"You were screaming..."

"Oh, so, you were worried?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I wanted to come and shut you up," Bakura replied, looking down, trying to hide his still visible cheeks.

"Aww, Fluffy, were you concerned about your ickle woommate?"

"Shut up, Marik," Bakura mumbled, shoving me. I smiled, happily. For once, it seemed like I had the upper hand. _He's been so easy to tease recently... Maybe he likes me?_

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

_I'm acting gayer than Melvin, Ryou and Marik put together at the moment. I know I'm just doing all of this to make Marik realise that he himself is gay but it just seems to be making me look gay. Why is the bloody wanker still denying it? He definitely likes me._

"Hey, Marik, do you want to hang out with Melvin and Ryou today?" I asked, trying to sound uncaring.

"Sure, as long as I'm with you, honey," he teased and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flirt with me, Marik. I might just have to pounce on you in a second," I teased back, returning the wink. His eyes widened and his face flushed. _Heh, my new plan: 'Make him think you like him' is going well already. _I smirked at him. I edged closer and he backed up causing me to crack up with laughter.

"Okay, I'll call Ryou," I said, grinning.

_Today will be fun_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.<br>Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, I need your feedback to help me improve.**

**-Dani.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : A Day With The Siblings

**Heya, readers.  
>Chapter 7 is here. At the end of the last chapter Bakura and Marik decided they were going to hang out with Melvin and Ryou.<br>This chapter is much longer than the rest because animetheyaoidrug said in her review that the last one was short and looking through all the other ones, I realised they were all really short.  
>I'm going to try and start writing longer chapters.<br>Thanks to animetheyaoidrug and darkelf777 for their reviews.  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters... ENJOY.~<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Saturday.<p>

In a small cafe sat four boys together on a table; two boys with blonde hair and two with white hair. The white-haired boys were identical, except for the fact one had soft features and neatly done hair, whereas, the other had sharper features and much scruffier hair. The blondes seemed to have a slight difference in age, about a year. The older blonde, whose hair was spikier and messier than his younger brother's, was sat next to the more innocent-looking of the twins with the other two boys sitting across from them.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Marik and I were sitting, watching in disgust, as the two sitting across from us were sharing a milkshake. The two ignored us, probably because they were used to it by now. After a few minutes went by, I took a sip from my tea and stole a glance at Marik. Although his cheeks were slightly red, you could tell he didn't like the sight of them together almost as much as I. Soon, Marik looked down into his lemonade, swirling the ice in it around with his straw. I glanced back at my little brother and his boyfriend; finally, they paid attention to us.

"So... um, you two, how's living together?" Ryou asked, his voice oddly high for a teenage boy of his age, as usual.

"It's-" I began, but as usual, Marik decided to voice his opinion.

"Ugh! I can't understand how you lived with him, Ryou," Marik started, in his nasally voice, "He's messy, he can't cook, he leaves wet towels on the floor, he's impolite, he hogs the WHOLE friggin' sofa!"

Ryou laughed, "Don't worry, Marik, you'll get used to it after a while."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "If you two are done bitching about me, then, I think we should go-"

"OH! And he plays his awful music really loud and he..." Marik stopped speaking for a second and looked down.

"He what?" Melvin asked, excitedly. He was clearly enjoying his brother's discomfort. We were all staring at Marik. Ryou looked worried, Melvin looked sadistic and cheerful and I was just confused.

"It's nothing..." Marik murmured.

"TELL ME!" Melvin half-shouted.

"He keeps friggin' hitting on me," Marik said.

My mouth dropped open. _I haven't told Melvin and Ryou my plan yet... They're going to think I fancy him! _I inwardly groaned as Ryou stifled a laugh.

"Oh, 'Kura, I didn't know you had an ickle thing for my ickle bwother," Melvin said, smirking.

"I don't! Marik just takes everything I say seriously and don't you dare call me 'Kura'!" I replied.

"But you let me call you 'Kura', Fluffy?" Marik said, confused.

I hit my head on the table as Melvin started laughing. _This is getting worse and worse. I wish Ryou would just dump that asshole._

"Bakura and Marik sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" Melvin sang. I kicked him as hard as I could under the table and smirked as I saw him groan in pain.

"Sorry, Melvin, I'm not gay like you."

Ryou stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. I knew that look. He wanted me to apologise. I shook my head at him. _Why should I apologise to that arrogant, sadistic bastard? _Ryou rolled his eyes and finished the last of Melvin's and his milkshake quietly. Marik suddenly stood up, muttered something and walked off. Nobody seemed to catch what he said but we soon realised he was heading to the bathroom. I stared at the couple in front of me. _Time to tell them my plan._

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

I stared at my older twin as he explained to Melvin and me his plans to get Marik to 'admit to being gay'. Melvin seemed to approve of his plans and find them hilarious. I sighed.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh? If Marik's gay, then he'll work it out over time. You shouldn't push him like this," I said to them. Bakura sighed; I knew he knew I was going to react like this. Melvin groaned and looked at me, doing his best cute face. It was the face I could never, ever refuse.

"But, Ryouuuuuuuuu," he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I don't like this plan but if you two are so insistent then I suppose I will have to go with it..." I said, sounding strangely bitter and unlike myself. I smiled. _I suppose it could help Melvin and 'Kura bond... and it could be kind of fun... and Marik probably is gay. _My smile became a grin at a sudden thought. _Maybe Bakura and Marik will get together!_

"What are you so happy about?" Bakura asked me, chuckling.

"Oh, nothing," I said with a sigh, already imagining future double dates we could have when we get Marik and Bakura together. _I best tell Melvin my own plan..._

"Bakura, go get Marik, it's time to go," I said. Bakura nodded, got up and headed towards the bathrooms. I turned to my gorgeous, tanned boyfriend and smiled.

"Okay, Melvin, here's the plan..."

_**(Marik's POV)**_

I squirted soap onto my hands and started washing them. I glanced up at myself in the mirror, mentally admiring my own looks. _Of course Bakura keeps flirting with me. By Ra, I'm gorgeous!_

"Marik, if you're done checking yourself out, we're leaving," came a familiar British voice behind me. I sighed, turned the tap off and dried my hands. I noticed Bakura was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie! You were totally checking me out," I said, smugly.

"Okay, fine, you got me but I can tell you enjoy getting my attention."

I laughed and pulled him out of the bathroom by the wrist.

"Come on, 'Kura, you said we were leaving!"

When we got out of the bathroom, Ryou and Melvin seemed to be discussing something. I smiled and dragged Bakura towards them. Ryou and Melvin noticed us, exchanged a glance and a smile between one another and then burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Bakura demanded.

"Oh... it's just that... You two are holding hands!" Ryou said, between giggles. I glanced down at our hands. I hadn't realised that my hand had slipped down Bakura's wrist and that our fingers had entwined. I blushed in embarrassment and let go of Bakura's hand. Bakura, on the other hand, found the situation hilarious but I could still see that he had a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

"Where shall we go now, guys?" Ryou asked as him and Melvin stood up. Melvin put money on the table to pay for our drinks.

"Oh, I thought we were going home," I said.

"Sorry, Ryou, it's just, Marik really wants some alone time with me," Bakura said, suggestively. I pushed him and tried to block the incoming mental images of 'alone time' with Bakura.

"You know what? I'd rather hang out as the four of us... I don't want him trying to do anymore moves on me. 'Kura, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not gay," I muttered, annoyed. We all then headed out of the cafe, Melvin and Ryou holding hands.

"He loves it really," I overheard Bakura whisper to Melvin, who burst out laughing in response.

"I know! He's definitely gay," Melvin replied.

"NO I'M NOT!" I shouted.

"Relax, Marik," Bakura said, trying to comfort me, "we're just winding you up. Don't take everything so seriously."

"Fine... Where are we even going, 'Kura?"

"The park," I heard Ryou say.

Bakura and Melvin were discussing cars so Ryou and I walked beside them in silence. I was never very interested in cars and I was sure Ryou wasn't either. I much preferred motorbikes. I listened to their conversation because it was a rare thing to see the two of them being civil towards each other and actually having a normal conversation. Bakura was telling Melvin about how our car had broken down and that Bakura would have to walk to school because we couldn't afford to get it fixed.

"Why don't you just ride on the back of Marik's motorbike?" Melvin asked. I blushed at the idea, knowing that Bakura hugging my waist while I was driving it would definitely distract me. _Why would it distract me though...?_

"Can I, Marik?" Bakura inquired, looking at me. I looked off to the side slightly and let my hair hide my blushing face. _I can't let Bakura see me blush... especially when I don't even understand why I'm blushing._

"Um... Yeah... Sure thing, 'Kura," I said and then looked forwards, "oh, hey, we're at the park."

_**(Melvin's POV)**_

Ryou smiled at me, obviously proud that I thought of the idea of Bakura riding on the back of Marik's motorbike. _It's clear that it won't take us too long to get Marik and Bakura together. Even though the thought of my little brother dating that ass is disgusting, I'll do anything for my Ryou. He's the thing that keeps me sane... Maybe, if I get those two together, Bakura won't bother Ryou and me so much. That ass is always trying to break us up but it won't happen. I love Ryou._

"Let's play Frisbee!" Ryou said, cheerfully, pulling a Frisbee out of his bag. Marik and Bakura nodded and then the three of them automatically spread out. I told them I'd sit out because my throws tend to hurt people. I sat down on a bench and watched.

Bakura was the best at Frisbee out of them and he caught it almost every time whereas Marik and Ryou missed it most of the time. I laughed when Marik or Bakura didn't catch it. Marik was putting minimal effort into the game, probably because it was a hot day and he was scared that if he were to sweat, he'd smudge his makeup. Bakura began shouting at him to play properly after a while so Marik threw the Frisbee really hard towards Bakura and it whacked him on the head. I laughed as Bakura stumbled and fell. _It would have been so much better if it would've killed him! Hah! That asshole! That's just Karma for everything... _My slightly overactive imagination began thinking of ways of killing Bakura. I sighed, killing him would upset Ryou. Bakura should consider himself lucky he's Ryou's brother... otherwise, I would have killed him by now.

Ryou called an end to the game just as it looked like it was about to get violent. I looked down in disappointment. I would love to see Bakura and Marik fighting it out like that. They all walked over to me, Bakura rubbing his forehead where the Frisbee hit him. I stood up and pulled Ryou into a kiss.

"You looked so hot out there," I said against his lips which I could feel were curving into a smile.

"Ugghhhh... that's gross," I heard Marik moan. I turned to look at him.

"You say that, but really you hope you and Bakura will be doing the same sometime soon."

"We can if you want, Marik," Bakura muttered, winking at him. Marik shuddered and shook his head at Bakura. Bakura laughed and sat down on the grass. He grabbed Marik's arm and pulled him down too. Marik glared at him and informed him that he was perfectly capable of sitting down without his help. I sat down and Ryou sat on my lap. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

We sat there for hours, just chatting or arguing with one another. It was getting dark and Ryou had fallen asleep in Melvin's arms. They were much too lovey-dovey for my liking but I couldn't do anything because it would upset Ryou.

We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to talk about without Ryou. Marik closed his eyes and leaned on my shoulder.

"Before you say anything, 'Kura, I'm not doing this because I like you... I'm really tired," Marik said drowsily. I smirked.

"We best be getting home then... I'm quite tired too," I announced with a chuckle and Melvin nodded.

"Oh, Ryou told me to ask you two if you wanted to sleep at our house tonight... It's closer to here anyway and you'll probably have to carry Marik cause he's not gonna want to walk when he's that tired," Melvin muttered, his tone told me he didn't want us to sleep round. _He's only doing it for Ryou._

"Fine, we'll come... Wait, where will we sleep?" I said, remembering what the house was like. There were only two possible places to sleep; there was Ryou and Melvin's room _ugh... I still can't believe they sleep together_ and there was Bakura's old room. The sofa in the living room was much too small for anyone to sleep on.

"You can sleep in your room."

"But there's only one bed?"

"It's big enough."

"I'm not sharing a bed with him..." Marik grunted in agreement.

"Grow up! Seriously... If you're going to be like that I suppose one of you can sleep on the floor."

"Not me! I want the bed," Marik murmured, sleepily.

"It's my old room! I get the bed!"

"But 'Kura..." he groaned in response.

"Fine. We can sleep at either end..."

Melvin laughed, picked up Ryou and began to head home. I copied, picking up Marik in a bridal fashion and following behind Melvin. Marik was lighter than I thought he'd be.

"Marik, you should really put on weight... You weigh nothing!"

"Shush, 'Kura, I'm sleeping."

After a long walk in silence, we arrived at Melvin and Ryou's house. I mumbled a goodnight to Melvin and the sleeping Ryou then carried Marik up into my room. I placed him carefully into the bed and then grabbed a pillow and put it down the other end of the bed, quickly climbed in and went to sleep.

_**(Ryou POV)**_

"They're sleeping top and tail, right, Melv?" I whispered, tiredly.

"Yep. What's the plan?" my boyfriend replied, quietly.

"Okay, in the middle of the night, move Marik – he's a heavy sleeper - so he's sleeping face to face with 'Kura and wrap their arms and legs around each other," I said, giggling.

Melvin grinned and nodded.

"Oh, Melvin, make sure you don't wake them."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Ryou, you sneaky guy... :o<br>Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
>Don't forget to review and tell me how I can improve. Thanks.<strong>

**-Dani.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Sunday Morning Embrace

**Hey. New chapter :D  
>Anyway, thanks for the reviews, PhoenixPatch, Jonescalypso, darkelf777 and animetheyaoidrug (btw, animetheyaoidrug, I'm sorry.. Silly assumption. xD)<strong>

**I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.  
>Please, enjoy.~<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

I slept well that night; a comfortable, nightmare-free sleep, but in the morning, I noticed something a little bit odd. And when I said 'a little bit odd', I meant 'extremely odd'.

I woke up to something soft and fluffy tickling my face, making me want to sneeze. It felt as if someone was hugging me, too tightly for me to escape and, the funny thing was, I didn't want to escape. I sighed, perfectly content; it was surprisingly relaxing and comfortable. I shuffled closer to the mysterious thing, returning the object's lovely embrace. _This is nice._ My hands felt around the object, trying to discover what it actually was. _Strange... It almost feels like..._ My eyes shot open but they were blinded by hair. White hair. I shouted out in pure horror.

"BAKURA?" I screamed, causing him to stir.

"Wh-what, Marik?" He muttered, tiredly. I gave him a few seconds to notice the situation with heat rising to my cheeks.

"MARIK, WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUGGERY IS GOING ON?" He shouted, while untangling his legs from mine and releasing me from his hug. We both jumped out of the bed, quickly, still staring at one another in shock.

"I don't even know how we ended up like that..." I mumbled, "But I'd rather just forget about the whole situation."

Bakura nodded with red cheeks. _Wow. Bakura looks kind of cute when he's blushing... WAIT. ERASE THAT THOUGHT. Ugh. Don't worry, Marik, you're only thinking like this because you're in shock. Remember, men are never 'cute', especially not Bakura, you like women, you hear me? WOMEN. How did we end up like that? _I blushed, remembering Bakura's warm hug. _MARIK! You didn't enjoy it... Stop thinking like that. Ra, I feel so confused recently. It's all thanks to that friggin' white-haired, British, annoying, cocky, flirty, arrogant-_

"Marik, let's go downstairs and get breakfast. Ryou will definitely be up by now, it's already 10," Bakura said, looking at the clock.

"Mhm," I replied, following him downstairs. I watched as his hair swished from side to side with his every step. _So that's what was tickling my face this morning. _I smiled, admiringly._ Wow... It's really shiny. I kinda want to touch it. _I unintentionally reached my hand out and touched Bakura's hair.

"Marik, what in Ra's name are you doing?" Bakura asked, looking puzzled. I laughed, pulled back my hand and shrugged. Bakura rolled his eyes and headed into Ryou and Melvin's kitchen. It was much neater than ours. Everything was in a specific place and everywhere looked spotless. _Ryou would be so much easier to live with... but I don't really mind living with 'Kura anyway. He's certainly grown on me since we first met._

"Goodmorning, Marik! Morning, 'Kura!" Ryou said, smiling at us.

"Morning," we both replied. I looked around, curiously, Melvin wasn't in sight. I grinned at the fact that I didn't have to put up with my psychopathic older brother this morning.

"Where's Melvin?" Bakura asked, sounding really uninterested.

"He's at work. Now, I'm going to make some breakfast for us all! Bakura, I assume you want sausage, egg and bacon?" Bakura nodded in response. "Now, Marik, what would you like?"

"Just some toast, please, Ryou."

"Okay, please, go sit in the living room while I cook. I'll call you when it's ready."

Me and Bakura obeyed and sat together on Ryou and Melvin's sofa.

"Why do you only want toast?" Bakura inquired.

"Not that hungry," I said but my stomach growled in protest. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Your stomach disagrees! Now, Marik, my dear," I winced as he called me that, "why aren't you having anything else?"

"I'm watching my weight," I said simply.

"Why? I mean, you're thin enough as it is. Your slutty, purple vest makes that clear!"

"What was that? A compliment or an insult?"

"'KURA, MARIK, BREAKFAST!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"It can be whatever you want it to be, babe," Bakura said as he headed towards the kitchen and I followed behind. _Ra, Bakura confuses me._

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

When the two sat down opposite each other at the table, I placed their plates in front of them and then took the seat next to Bakura. We all ate in silence for a bit but I soon decided to pipe up the conversation... or well, make things extra awkward.

"So... did you sleep alright last night, you two?" I asked.

They both grunted a 'yes' and looked down at their plates, avoiding eye contact with each other. I could see a slightly red tinge in Marik's cheek and I turned to see that Bakura's cheeks were also red. I smiled. _Good job, Melvin..._

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"So... did you sleep alright last night, you two?" Ryou had asked. Marik and I both replied in the same fashion. _I can't deny that when I was hugging Marik like that this morning, it felt good. In fact, I know it felt great. I don't really understand what that bloody bastard is doing to me... I mean, I know I'm straight. I've been with loads of girls before... There's just something about Marik that's getting to me... I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm just confused because he's practically a girl appearance wise and personality wise but still... It's bloody Marik! I don't even know how we ended up in that position. We were sleeping at opposite ends of the bed! Maybe Ryou and Melvin had something to do with it... No, Ryou wouldn't do something like that and he would not let Melvin do it either... Or would he? Maybe Melvin's changed Ryou... I wonder._

"Hm. Ryou, did you or Melvin do anything to either of us last night?" I asked, looking at him, curiously. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Marik's eyes had widened in understanding.

"W-what? What are you asking, brother?" Ryou replied, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Never mind," I muttered. _I was right. Ryou would never do something like that. So, how did we end up in that position? Did Marik put us in that position? Wait, no. He was confused and shocked when he noticed. Maybe one of us did it in our sleep? I don't know. _I found myself staring at Marik. He stared back. It was clear we were both as confused as each other. _HOW DID IT HAPPEN? _I scrunched my face up in confusion and then let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, worriedly. I nodded.

"I think it's about time Marik and I went home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I've tried to make Ryou's character sneaky. Bwaha :3<br>Please, review and tell me what you thought and how I can improve.  
>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**-Dani.**


	9. Chapter 9 : An Awkward Sunday

_****_**New chapter! Hurray! :)  
>Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, each one makes me smile.<br>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.  
>Please enjoy :)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura POV)<strong>_

It was lunchtime. I glanced at Marik. We were both sitting as far from each other as possible and we'd both in silence for the past hour or so, both staring at the TV blank screen and occasionally stealing a glance at the other. We were both sitting as far from each other as possible and the entire atmosphere was just plain awkward. My stomach groaned and the fruitcake looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You hungry?" he asked, quietly.

"Yeah, a bit..." I muttered in reply.

"Want me to go make you a sandwich or something?"

"Umm, sure. Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he went to the kitchen. I sat smiling to myself. _I used to just think of him as the annoying, bratty, bitchy, in-the-closet guy in my class... but now that I think about it, Marik's not half bad. He may constantly bitch at me, but after moving in with him, I've realised he's nice, caring and helpful. He's kind of like Ryou in the way that he takes care of me by making me food and cleaning up after me... He's the only real friend I've ever had, other than Ryou... In fact, he's my best friend. _I frowned. _I'm getting soppy. Bloody Marik, he's turned me soft. His personality must be rubbing off on me. I don't know what I was thinking... I don't care about Marik... He's just an idiot, a bitchy, annoying, camp idiot! And I'm going to force him out of that closet, even if he's kicking and screaming. Bloody Marik._

"Fluffy," I winced at the nickname. "Your sandwich is ready!"

"I'm coming and don't call me 'Fluffy'!"

I heard Marik's laughter as I headed to the kitchen. I smirked. _Meatball, bacon and chicken sandwich... my favourite. Marik sure does know me. _I sat at the table and immediately began eating.

Marik was sat opposite me, looking at me with an expression of pure disgust. I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Is that stuff actually... nice?" he whispered, staring at the meat in my sandwich sceptically. _Ah, I forgot, he's never had meat... Ryou told me that. _I nodded, enjoying my sandwich cheerfully.

"Wow... Fluffy, you actually look happy for once. Is it the joys of eating poor dead animals?"

"No, Marik. This is a really nice sandwich you made me, thank you," I said as I finished the sandwich. Then, I smiled at him, put my plate by the sink and walked upstairs.

_Wow... I thanked him and then smiled at him? What's wrong with me recently?_

_**(Marik's POV)**_

_Bakura just thanked me... and then smiled... and he complimented my sandwich...What in Ra's name is going on? Why's he in such a good mood. Was it the sandwich? Does he really enjoy eating meat that much? I will never understand that guy. Why'd he go upstairs? I'm really bored. I might as well go and chat with him while he's actually in a good mood._ I smiled and headed to the stairs. _I could really get used to Bakura like this, being all happy and such. He's so much nicer like this... Maybe I should make him a sandwich more often. _As I walked up the stairs, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Ryou.

_Hi, Marik, just letting you know that it was really nice seeing you today and yesterday. You and Bakura are getting on much better than I thought you would which is great to know. Melvin was a little annoyed you went so early, he brought some beers home for us all to have but oh well. Anyway, you and 'Kura are free to sleepover again sometime. C u school. :)_

I read through the text. _Phew, thank Ra we left early, I'm not good with alcohol, I get drunk on one beer and knowing Melvin he got loads. We're free to sleepover again?_ I frowned as images flooded into my thoughts about how I had woken up this morning. I felt my cheeks burn. I quickly replied.

_Hiya, Ryou. It was nice 2 c u 2. Yh, he annoys the hell outta me tho! Tht's 2 bad. :( Thanks 4 the invite, i'll make sure we do. C U. :)_

I finished walking up the stairs and knocked on Bakura's door.

"What?" came his British voice.

"I'm bored." I said and I opened the door. Bakura was laid on his back on his bed, reading a book. I smiled and sat on a stool in his room. He glanced at me and then looked back at his book.

"I didn't say you could come in," he muttered sharply.

"Hey. I'm the one who pays the rent, I own this place."

"Yeah, and you pay it with your sister's money!"

"You were in a good mood a few minutes ago, what the hell happened? Why are you back to your normal grumpy self?"

"Oh, are you saying you don't like how I am? I'm in a bad mood because you entered my room without asking."

"It's not... I didn't... UGH!" I walked out, shut the door and knocked again.

"Umm, Bakura, can I come in, please?" I asked, in the most polite voice I could muster.

"I guess so," came his chuckling reply. I reopened the door, walked back in and this time I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat up and put his book down on his bedside table.

"I didn't say you could sit on my bed," Bakura said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up, Fluffy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Why should I?"

"Because it's annoying and makes you sound really gay... Probably because you are really gay."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not gay, Fluffy, no matter how much you want me to be."

"And what in the name of buggery do you mean by that, Marik?"

"I'm saying you _like_ me."

"I do not!" Bakura said, glaring at me.

"Prove it."

"Well, for one thing, I'm straight and for another thing, I've got a date after school tomorrow."

"A date?" I asked, eyes widening. I felt an odd sensation rush through me. It was the same feeling I got when he flirted with that waitress. "With who?"

"Oh, you know, Anzu from our Maths class."

"Isn't she the one who likes Yugi?"

"Yeah, but she said yes so..."

"Oh right."

"Marik, you look upset."

"Why on Earth would I be upset? I'm happy for you, Fluffy, you actually got a date! Seriously, I was sure you were gay."

"No, I'm not like you."

"HEY! I'm not gay, you friggin' ass!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said as he laid back down and went back to reading. I went back to my text conversation with Ryou and we discussed various things, like cooking, Bakura's annoying habits, weird things Melvin does and what lessons we had tomorrow. A few hours later, I glanced at Bakura. He was fast asleep with his book covering his face. I smiled, _he looks even more like Ryou than usual when he's asleep. He looks so innocent and calm. Expressionless- no scowl or smirk on his face. Bakura's kind of beautiful. _I blushed at my thoughts. I stood up and picked up his book, mentally noting the page number. I then placed it on his bedside table. I tucked him and then just looked at him for a few more minutes. _This is the idiot who messes up my house, the idiot who can't cook to save his life, the idiot who's extremely impolite most of the time, the idiot who keeps leaving wet towels on the floor even though I've told him not to but this is also the idiot who makes me blush, the idiot who makes me laugh, the idiot who confuses me all the time and the idiot who makes me jealous._

_You're going on a date with Anzu, Bakura? Not if I can help it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^.^<br>Marik's finally noticing his feelings.  
>Anyway, please review and give me feedback on how I can improve. I still don't think I'm very good at writing in character.<br>Thanks for reading.**

__**-Dani.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Lustful Eyes

_**Heya, Dani here.  
>Okay, this was going to be a chapter about Bakura going on his date and stuff but I realised I ended the last chapter with Bakura falling asleep sometime in the afternoon so I decided to finish writing about Sunday. Hope you enjoy.<br>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

My lips were pressed against someone else's. My eyes were closed. The other person kissed back, their lips warm and soft. I liked against the unfamiliar lips, requesting entrance- it was granted. My tongue explored the inside of the other's mouth, curiously. It was a nice, sweet yet spiced taste, reminding me of cinnamon. I gently caressed their cheek; it was soft and smooth. I'd never enjoyed a kiss this much, it was the best kiss I'd ever had. _She must be an extremely beautiful girl._ We broke apart and my eyes fluttered open to see who my mysterious kisser was.

Sandy blonde hair. Beautiful and glazed purple eyes. Tanned skin. Flushed cheeks.

Marik. Bloody. Ishtar.

I sat up, eyes wide, breathing heavily and heart pounding. I glanced around. I was in my bedroom, in my bed with no Marik in sight. I let out a sigh of relief. _When did I fall asleep? And what in the name of buggery was with my dream? I mean, a kiss with Marik. That would be disgusting! My mind's just all jumbled because of what happened that morning at Ryou and Melvin's. _I noticed my book was closed on my bedside table. _Bugger, I don't know what bloody page I was on... _I headed downstairs to the living room and saw Marik sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. Memories of my dream flooded in and I felt my cheeks heat up. _Think about something else, Bakura. It was just a dream. Don't let it get to you... You're bloody straight. You've got a date tomorrow with Anzu. Well, you did only ask her out to make Marik jealous but you're still straight!_

"Hey, Marik," I muttered as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, sleep well?" He asked.

"How did you know I was asleep?" I questioned, confused.

"You fell asleep while I was in your room, texting Ryou. By the way, you're on page 158 of that book."

I nodded, still thinking about my dream. _I can't believe I fell asleep with him in there. I hope I didn't sleep talk or anything... That would be embarrassing. _Marik was staring at me and I met his purple eyes. I remembered his eyes in my dream, glazed over and full of lust. My eyes widened and I looked away, blushing. _I can't say I didn't enjoy his eyes looking like that, it's kind of a turn on... but still, I'm straight!_

"Are you okay, 'Kura?" Marik asked, leaning over me and feeling my forehead, "your face is all red and flushed... Maybe you're sick."

I tried to lean away from him but he was practically on top of me, increasing my blush.

"Um... Yeah. I guess I'm sick. Please, get off," I mumbled.

"Your forehead is quite hot, maybe you should stay off school tomorrow... and you best miss your date as well..." Marik said while he was still leaning on me, a slight smirk appearing on his face when he said about missing my date. I rolled my eyes. _He's definitely jealous._ I shoved him off of me.

"No, I'm not that sick, Marik. I really don't want to miss my date with Anzu anyway. And you shouldn't lean on me like you just did, you might catch whatever I've got."

"Sure, okay, whatever," he muttered, looking disappointed, "maybe you should go back to bed and get tucked in, I'll go make you some chicken soup!"

"MARIK, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M FINE!" I shouted. He frowned and shuffled further away from me, as close as he could possibly get to the arm of the sofa. _Well done, Bakura, now you've upset him. _I sighed and looked at Marik but he completely avoided looking at me.

"Um... Marik?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, surprisingly sharply. He still refused to look at me. I sighed, I was about to do something extremely out of character.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you..."

His eyes widened, briefly and he stole a glance at me but quickly returned to glaring at the wall, a slight pout on his lips. I rolled my eyes. _What a drama queen..._

I scooted closer to him and poked his unexpectedly solid stomach. He quickly crossed his arms over his stomach and tried moving closer to the arm of the chair. I groaned. _Ugh. Why can't he just snap out of this mood?_

"Marik, I said I was sorry!"

"I know you did, I just don't care," he muttered. I poked his arm, boredly, trying to get him to cheer up. He gave me a sharp glare and I smirked in return, poking him even more.

"Bakura! Stop it!" Marik yelled.

"Stop what?" I asked, smugly.

"Stop friggin' poking me! It's so annoying, dammit!"

"What if I say no? You never listen to me when I tell you not to do something."

Marik growled and then pounced on me, poking me back. I laughed and tried pushing him off of me but he was stronger than I thought. I met his eyes and once again, I began remembering my dream. I felt my cheeks burn up.

"Bloody hell..." I muttered, trying to keep my thoughts off of my dream.

"What is it?" Marik asked, moving off of me and looking at me, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Your cheeks are red. Did you get turned on just from me poking you, Fluffy?" Marik joked, smirking.

"No. It's nothing."

"Come on, Bakura, are you upset about something? Are you worried about your date with Anzu? You don't have to go if you don't want to..."

"Marik, I just told you it's nothing at all. Why would I be worried about the bloody date? I go on dates all the time!"

"Okay, fine, Fluffy. Calm down. I was just worried about you, that's all."

"Well, don't be."

Marik checked the time on the TV. _6:30 PM already. _Marik sighed.

"I guess I'll go make us some dinner, eh?" Marik muttered, got up and went to the kitchen.

I sat on the sofa and thought about things. _Ugh. I wish I never had that dream. Every time I look at Marik's eyes, I can't help but remember how lustful they were in the dream. I don't know why but the look in his eyes in my dream really turned me on. I don't understand; I'm not bloody gay. It just doesn't make sense. He's really messing me up. He's made me start doing some really weird things, like apologising, saying 'thank you', feeling guilt. I can't stand this! It's so confusing. He's just my roommate; he can't be anything more EVER. Bloody Marik! Why is this happening? What in the name of buggery is going on? Marik can't turn me gay! I'm not gay! I can't be gay!_

"Bakura, dinner's ready."

"Coming," I said and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Marik placed steak and chips in front of me and then sat opposite me with a salad. I kept my thoughts on my food. _Marik's steaks always taste really nice... _I didn't bother cutting it with a knife, I just jabbed my fork in and ripped some of it away with my teeth. Marik looked at me in horror and then rolled his eyes, he was still getting used to the way I eat.

"I hope you don't eat like that on your date tomorrow, you'll scare her off."

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Okay, okay. So, are you eating on your date tomorrow? Or are you coming home for dinner?"

"I just said that it wasn't any of your business. Stop poking your nose into my date."

"I'm not. I just need to know whether I should cook you dinner or not. Friggin' hell, Fluffy, you're really irritable this evening."

"I'm taking Anzu to a restaurant so don't bother cooking me anything."

"Oooh, what restaurant?" Marik asked, interestedly.

"None of your bloody business!"

"I was just asking, Fluffy!"

"Ugh. Fine, I'm taking her to Pizza Mania down the road..."

"Oh, Pizza Mania? I've never eaten there."

"I don't care."

Marik sighed and then continued his meal. Suddenly, he looked up, smirking.

"Hey, Fluffy, what if Anzu doesn't like pizza?"

"Marik, I don't know why you're desperately trying to put me off my date, but I'll have you know, it's not working. I'm excited for this date and I already know that Anzu likes pizza, Pizza Mania was her idea."

Marik muttered something I didn't quite catch and finished his salad. I finished my steak shortly after. In silence, he picked up our plates and shoved them into the sink. As he exited the room, he glanced at me.

"I'm going to go into my room for a bit... and then I'll probably just go sleep. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Okay, night, Marik."

He left the room and headed upstairs.

I followed shortly after and went upstairs to my own room. I read for a bit and then decided to go to sleep.

_I better not have another weird dream._

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise, this chapter isn't very good. In a lot of it, Marik is acting pretty Bakura-ish and Bakura goes a little Marik-ish. It's weird! D:<br>Anyway, hope you liked it and please review and give me ways I can improve. All your reviews have all been amazingly nice and they're the main reason I continue writing this so thanks for reviewing everyone who has reviewed- and thanks in advance to anyone who reviews in the future. :)  
>Thanks a lot.<br>**

**-Dani.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Motorbike Ride

_ **POV)**_

It was early morning and I was awakened by my painfully load alarm. _7:00 o'clock already? _I groaned noisily and stretched my arms. _Jeeeez, I'm tired. _I frowned; it was Monday, my least favourite day of school. I climbed slowly out of bed and walked out of my room. When I got to Bakura's room's door, I knocked gently. "Bakura, wake up," I said softly. When no reply came, I began to knock harder. "BAKURA, WAKE UP!" I shouted.

"OKAY! I'm bloody up!" came his reply. I smirked and then headed towards the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. I quickly took off the boxers and vest that I slept in and got into the shower.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I stretched in bed, still feeling tired. I glanced at my clock. _Marik's up and in the shower by 7:10? That's a first. _I rolled out of bed. _I don't need a shower this morning, I'll have one before I go on my date with Anzu. _I got dressed slowly, yawning a lot in the process. I headed downstairs to make my breakfast. I shoved bacon and sausages onto the grill and heated up some baked beans in the microwave. As I waited for them to cook, I decided I might as well cook Marik some breakfast too. _Hmmm… He's vegetarian. What should I cook him? OH, I know! _Occasionally turning over the food which was grilling, I began to make Marik an omelette. When both the breakfasts were finished, I put them on plates which I placed onto the table and then proceeded upstairs to get the Egyptian.

_**(Marik's POV)**_

I got out of the shower and after three seconds away from the lovely, warm water, my teeth were chattering and I had Goosebumps on my arms. I dried off quickly, picked up my boxers and vest ensemble and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the bathroom door and after three steps, I had bumped into my white haired roommate and dropped my clothes onto the floor. After a moment of both of us being surprised, I noticed Bakura was no longer looking at my face.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I immediately noticed Marik's abs. _Without his slutty purple shirt-thing, he's surprisingly muscle-y... _I raised my eyebrow at him and jokily said, "been working out, Ishtar?"

"Oh, shut up, Fluffy."

"So, is this what you're hiding when you get dressed for PE in the toilet? Are you embarrassed about being strong? Trying to hide the manliest thing about you? Everyone was sort of expecting you to be hiding some sort of third nipple or something. We also assumed it was genetic, Melvin does the same thing."

"No. You wouldn't understand," Marik replied as he gathered up his clothes and walked backwards to his room, still facing me. I had a sudden realisation.

"Marik, turn around," I ordered, eyes shining with curiosity. He shook his head slowly and tried to meet my eyes with a stern look but seemed to be unable to. _What's he hiding?_

"Marik…" I said, walking forwards. With every step I took, he stepped back. Soon, he had reached his bedroom door.

"It's none of your business," he mumbled, went into his room and slammed the door. _I have to find out._

_**(Marik's POV)**_

I leaned against the door and let out a sigh. _That was close, he almost found out. _I quickly grabbed my purple, midriff-showing shirt and as I was putting it on I caught sight of the deep scars on my back. I shuddered as the pain came back just at the sight of them. _Don't think about it, Marik, it always makes you emotional._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"WHAT?" I yelled at my door.

"Marik, I, uh, made you an omelette for breakfast…" Bakura replied.

"Oh, thanks," I said as I put on the rest of my clothes and my jewellery. I bent down to look in the mirror. _Almost forgot my Kohl marks… _I grabbed my Kohl and began putting it on carefully in front of my mirror.

"Why do you take so long to get ready?" came a gruff British voice. I sighed as I finished putting on my Kohl and then smiled approvingly at my reflection.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Marik came out of his bedroom in his normal clothes and then we both went to the kitchen. We ate in silence.

"So, how was your omelette?" I said when Marik finished.

"It was very nice, thank you, Fluffy," he replied, smiling.

"That's good," I said as I picked up our plates and put them by the sink. _Marik can wash up after school._

We were silent again.

"So, Marik," I said seriously, "what in the name of buggery are you hiding from me? What is on your back?"

Marik looked at me, nervously and then replied, "nothing."

I sighed. "Look Marik, it's clearly something, otherwise you wouldn't be hiding it."

"It's none of your business. You would never understand," he muttered gravely.

"Marik…" I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"OH! Look! It's time to go," he said simply, looking relieved. He quickly headed out of the door. _Don't worry, Marik, I will find out soon. _ I followed him outside and saw that he was sitting on his motorbike, proudly and extremely cheerfully. _Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. Bugger… I forgot that I said we'd ride that death machine to school. _I stood still, eyes wide. Marik glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Fluffy! Why are you taking so long?" He asked, and then he stole my signature smirk, "are you too scared? Come on, I'll even let you wear the helmet…"

I clenched my teeth. _Me? Scared?_ I walked over, glaring at him and then, I smirked back.

"Are you too scared to show me what's on your back?"

"Don't talk about that. Now get on the friggin' back of the friggin' bike or we're going to be late. Again."

"It's normally your fault, Marik…"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON THE BIKE!"

He gave the helmet to me and I put it on. I climbed onto the bike and reluctantly wrapped my arms around Marik's waist. The closeness was annoyingly comfortable. _Why do I feel like I like this? _

"Now, Marik, I completely hate the idea of riding on the back like this as if I'm your bitch but since the car's all messed up and I can't drive this thing I have decided that it is acceptable fo-"

Then the bike started. It was too fast so I immediately yet unintentionally clinged to Marik. I felt his muscles tighten at the closeness and he accidentally swerved the bike slightly, making me hold him tighter. _He's uncomfortable… I'm putting him off his driving. I could use this to my advantage… when we're not moving…_

"Bakura," Marik shouted, "I need to stop for petrol…"

"Okay!" I shouted back, grinning. _Perfect._

_**(Marik's POV)**_

As I stopped, I suddenly felt Bakura's hand move from my waist to the top of my thigh. My eyes widened. _What the frig is he doing? _His hand began to stroke my leg. I shuddered in pleasure.

"Bakura, whatever you're trying to do, stop it."

"No," he whispered playfully into my ear, his breath was hot, and then he licked slowly and seductively behind my ear. I held in a moan. He came closer and I felt his hand move my hair away. He began to kiss my neck._ Come on, Marik, you can't enjoy this. He's not doing it because he likes you back; he's doing it to make you admit you're gay… Well, only gay for him. OTHER THAN THAT, MARIK ISHTAR IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT STRAIGHT! _

"Bakura, stop now," I muttered as I turned around and pushed him off of my bike. He landed on his butt.

"Aww, Marik. That hurt. Want to kiss it better?" He said, laughing. I ignored him, grabbed a nozzle and began filling up the petrol tank. I walked quickly to the shop and paid for the petrol. I climbed back onto the bike and looked at Bakura. He got on as well and again wrapped his arms around my waist. I started the bike and tried to ignore the closeness between us. He moved closer as I sped up, his crotch rubbed against my ass. I felt myself go slightly hard. _Frig, Bakura. _Thankfully, we soon arrived at school.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Don't forget to review, I like to read feedback.<br>I hope you liked it.  
>Thanks for reading<strong>

**-Dani. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 : The Argument In Homeroom

**Heya, readers. Thanks for your great reviews, they really make me smile. ^_^  
>Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.<br>Don't forget to review.  
>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ryou's POV)<strong>_

Bakura and Marik arrived at school. I nudged Melvin and he burst out laughing as he saw them on the bike. Bakura was hugging Marik tightly around the waist with his eyes squeezed shut. I stifled a giggle; this was the most innocent I'd ever seen Bakura look. I then grabbed Melvin by the hand and dragged him towards our brothers. "Fluffy, you can let go now, the motorbike has stopped," I heard Marik say. Bakura's eyes opened and he looked around. As soon as he saw that other students were giving him weird looks, he quickly released Marik. He then saw me and Melvin, who was practically choking with laughter, head towards him. They both climbed off the bike and Marik leaned against it. Bakura was looking down with slightly pink cheeks.

"So you listened to my suggestion then? When are you guys getting the car fixed?" Melvin asked after he'd stopped laughing.

"I don't know," Marik said, "but I prefer riding my bike than taking that rusty thing."

"I much prefer the car to your bloody death machine!" Bakura muttered, looking at Marik. Marik looked at him and smiled.

"Well, you can just walk then. Or maybe you could get a job and pay to get the car fixed," he said, happy with his argument.

"Where do you work, Marik?" I asked, curiously.

"I work part-time at the museum, Ishizu got me a job there," Marik answered, smiling, "she used to just send me and Melvin money but I felt bad so I asked her if I could do anything instead and she said there was some jobs available at the museum."

_So that's where Melvin gets all his money. _"Maybe you could get Bakura a job at the museum," I said, smiling at him.

"Umm... Yeah, maybe," Marik mumbled, looking down. _He doesn't want to work with Bakura? _Bakura looked up at him and asked something I never expected.

"Could you actually get me a job?" Bakura said, inquisitively, smiling at Marik. _Bakura seems a lot different lately... when he's around Marik, he's nicer, more awkward, he blushes and now he wants a job? It must be love. _I smiled cheerfully. Melvin raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed 'tell me later?' and I nodded. Marik looked at Bakura with surprised eyes.

"Y-you want a job?" He asked.

"Well, you pay for everything... And I need to fix the car..."

_Aww, he wants to help Marik pay. Melvin, we most definitely have to get them together... _Marik grinned at Bakura and gave him a quick and slightly awkward hug.

"Fluffy, I can't believe you want a job! I'm so happy for you! Um, are you sure you want to work at the museum though?"

"Why? Don't you want to work with me?"

"Um, guys, I think we better go to homeroom... We're almost late..." I said, interrupting their argument. Bakura and Marik looked away from each other, stared at me and then finally nodded. I grabbed Melvin's hand and we all went to homeroom.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I sat next to Marik in homeroom. _Time to find out why Marik doesn't want me to work at the museum... _I opened my mouth but I was cut off by the midriff-showing blonde.

"Why don't you sit by your girlfriend Anzu?" He said bitterly, frowning at his desk. I looked at him with eyebrows raised. _I thought he was jealous... but I didn't expect him to be so blatant about it. _

"Why don't you want me to work with you?" I retorted, avoiding his question. He frowned.

_**(Marik's POV)**_

I froze. _Why don't I want him to work with me? I like spending time with him but I feel like we're always together... If I spend any more time with him, I'm going to just end up liking him more and I know he doesn't like me- He's going on a date with friggin' Anzu! The school's slut! What if he does work with me? I would never be able to control my feelings for him. I won't be able to keep my hands off him. _I let my imagination get the better of me there, I thought back to waking up next to him at Ryou and Melvin's and how weirdly comfortable it was. _Focus, Marik, focus. Bakura's waiting for you to answer him. _I frowned at the table, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, Marik? Why?" He said.

"Because I already have to spend a ridiculous amount of time with you and you would probably damage my reputation at work and you might break something in the museum and-"

"Fine. What if I promise to behave at work? I'll be good. I really need this job, please, Marik," he said, pulling off Ryou's puppy dog eyes perfectly. For a second, I couldn't even recognise him as Bakura. He looked... adorable... and gorgeous. It took a lot of my strength to just not kiss him at that second.

"Fine! I will ask Ishizu if she can get you a job, but don't do that friggin' eye thing..."

"Why? Does it turn you on?" He was definitely Bakura again. He smirked at me and I realised this was even hotter than the puppy eyes. I looked away, shaking my head. We sat in silence and I heard our homeroom teacher rambling on about something or other. Nobody ever pays attention to him.

"What's wrong with spending a ridiculous amount of time with me anyway?" Bakura suddenly asked. He looked confused and kind of hurt. It was clear he had been rethinking our whole conversation.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just think we're together loads. I don't friggin' know. It's just I... I'm not even sure what I'm saying," I muttered.

"I don't know what you're bloody saying either but if you don't want to hang out with me, just say. I mean, you bloody asked why I was sitting next to you and now you're complaining about us hanging out together, seriously, I couldn't care less what you think about me but I don't want to hang around with some complete wanker who just pretends to be my friend," Bakura muttered, trying to keep himself from shouting.

"B-b-baku-"

"No, don't bother. I don't care. Don't wait for me after school. I'll walk home."

He walked away.

_**(Melvin's POV)**_

As soon as the dick had walked away from my brother, Ryou looked at me, nervously. We knew what we had to do. We had to fix this. I didn't want to but I'd do anything for my little Ryou.

"I'll, um, speak to 'Kura... He, you know, isn't too fond of you," Ryou mumbled, smiling sheepishly at me. I knew he hated when Bakura was in a bad mood. _That's because he's a complete dick, Ryou, I don't understand how someone as perfect as you can be related to that arrogant, ignorant, sarcastic dick. Seriously, why do Ryou and I always have to do fix for him? I wish he would just fucking die. Oh, I would love to be the one who kills him..._

"I'll make sure Marik doesn't like cry or anything," I muttered, reluctantly back. _I only do it for you, Ryou. _Ryou smiled at me and quickly pecked my cheek. I watched him as he headed towards Bakura, who was now sitting at a desk in the corner of the classroom. I slowly walked over to Marik, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"So, what was all that about?" I asked, casually. Marik glared at me.

"What does it look like it was about? I just lost my best friend because I stupidly pissed him off!"

"What happened though? What did you do?" I tried to sound concerned.

"I'd rather not talk to you about it, I'm sorry but you don't even care, you're only doing it for Ryou."

"Just tell me, Marik."

"Fine. Friggin' fine. I'll tell you. Bakura got pissed off with me because I told him I didn't want to work with him because I spend a ridiculous amount of time with him."

"Bakura got pissed off over that?" _It's so hard not to laugh at this. Bakura, you're so pathetic. Also, Bakura, you should die._

"Yeah, he got offended saying that he didn't care what I thought about him and that he doesn't want to hang out with a complete wanker who just pretends to be his friend."

"He took it a bit to heart, don't you think? That's not really how you'd expect Bakura to react. I didn't think he had feelings. He's more like a robot." I did some robot actions and Marik let out a slight laugh. _I'm such a people person..._

"I would've got upset if Bakura had said that to me! I can understand why he got upset. It's all my fault. I lost my Fluffy and it's all my fault..."

"Of course, you would've gotten upset! You're a complete pansy, dumbo. And, wait. Did you just call him your Fluffy?" _Wow. So Marik definitely has feelings for the dick. Now I can't kill him for two reasons. Bakura's lucky he has connections with two of the few people who I actually care about. Fucking Bakura, I bet he does it just to spite me. FUCK HIM... Haha, I bet Marik would love to..._

"Frig! I did call him 'my Fluffy', didn't I? I suppose I can trust you, Melvin... I like him, okay? But I'm not gay... well, except for Bakura. Sometimes I think I lo-"

The bell rang.

_Please, tell me Marik wasn't about to tell me that he loves Bakura. I hope it's just a crush._

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

Of course, as soon as I walked away from Marik, Ryou headed towards me. I looked at the table in anger. _I can't believe Marik. I honestly thought he wanted to be friends with me._

"So, 'Kura, what happened?"

I dead-panned the whole conversation back to Ryou and he listened without interrupting me. _Marik would never be able to listen like Ryou- another reason not to be his friend. Also, he bitches about everything I do. Oh, and he... pays my rent, is a great friend and is always there for me. No. He doesn't even like me. He's a lying wanker and he doesn't deserve my friendship..._

"Um, 'Kura... Do you think that maybe Marik didn't mean it like that? He was confused with what he was saying... He might've been lying as a cover up. Maybe he has a real reason for not wanting to be with you all the time. I'm sure he does want to be friends. Did you see how shocked and hurt he was when you walked away?"

I sighed. Ryou always knew the right thing to say.

_I'll talk to Marik at break, homeroom's almost over and we're in different classes this morning. There are still so many things I don't understand about that guy. Is he definitely gay? Well, that's probably a yes. How jealous is he of my date with Anzu? What is he hiding on his back? And, why really doesn't he want to work together? And I thought Marik was the predictable and easy to read one out of us._

The bell rang.

Everyone went to their first classes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. It doesn't really look like the story's going any where, but it is, don't worry... I hope it is anyway...<br>I make Bakura waaay to emotional- it sounds like he's on his man-period or something. :S  
>I dislike writing as Melvin, by the way. I don't know if you noticed by how rubbish his POVs are.<br>Anyway, thanks for reading- please review.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Anzu And Yugi

_**Tada- I present to you the rare 'longish chapter'. :o  
>Thanks for the reviews, guys.<br>featherfun: Melvin'll explain his dislike for Bakura in this- it's mostly because he's a psycho though. :3  
>Yami-The-Dark: Melvin doesn't get a POV in this chapter but I did let him say 'Binkey Boy'. The Abridged Series ftw! :D<br>Of course, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

I sat with Ryou and Melvin at the lunch table. My first few lessons were unbearable. I spent the whole time thinking about Bakura. _Ryou spoke to him earlier... Is he still mad? Why did I say that to him? I've destroyed our friendship. Our weird, awkward and new friendship. No matter how horrible he has been to me and no matter how friggin' crap a roommate he is, I don't regret a single moment I have spent with him except our argument... It's all my fault. _I felt a tear roll down my cheek. A soft finger wiped it away.

"You shouldn't cry, you bloody wanker, it makes you look pathetic," said the owner of the finger. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I looked up at him.

"Bakura?" I said, surprised. I saw Ryou grinning out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at him and mentally thanked him. _Ryou, you're a lifesaver. _I noticed Melvin was scowling. _What is his problem? Seriously? _Melvin noticed how happy Ryou was and then his face softened. I smiled. _They're so lucky they found each other. _I looked back at Bakura, he was already sitting down next to me.

"So, I realise I might've taken what you said earlier the wrong way. It was wrong of me to get so worked up over it," Bakura said expressionlessly. _I wonder what he's thinking... He's so difficult to read. And why is he apologising, it's my fault._ Melvin snorted with laughter.

"Yes, it was freaking wrong of you. Why do you have to be such a fucking drama queen? Seriously," Melvin said loudly. I glared at him. Ryou gave him an uneasy glance too.

"What is your friggin' problem, you asshole? Bakura's apologising to me even though it's my friggin' fault! He wasn't a drama queen at all; it's my fault, Melvin!" I almost yelled. Melvin, Ryou and Bakura all stared at me. Ryou had wide, teary eyes. _Oh right, he doesn't like arguing._

"You want to know what my problem is with him?" Melvin yelled.

"As a matter of fact, I would like to know what your bloody problem with me is," said Bakura, looking Melvin dead in the eye. Melvin glared back, bubbling with anger. _Oh, Ra. I hope he isn't too mad._

"Okay, fine, binky boy. I'll tell you. First of all, you were supposed to be my friend however you were immediately unsupportive of my relationship with Ryou-"

"That's because he's my brother and you're a bloody giant psychopath," Bakura muttered, cutting him off.

"Even so, as a friend, you should be encouraging but no, you decided to act all homophobic and anytime I so much a laid a hand on your brother you glared at me or looked disgusted. Talk about being a good friend," Melvin mumbled the last bit sarcastically and then continued on a rant. "After that, there's the fact that you're a complete and utter douche who thinks he's really bad and cool but really he's a complete drama queen who can get upset over the tiniest thing, for example, in homeroom today. What the actual fuck? How did you get so worked up over that? Next on the list, is that you're a complete player when it comes to girls but at the same time you seem to be plotting to make dear Marik fall for you just so you can have the enjoyment of playing with his emotions. I suppose I could also add in the fact that you're a shit roommate to anyone you share a house with. Why do you think Marik constantly complains about you? I saw how you were like when you shared a house with Ryou, I know how bad a roommate you are. On top of that, you kept complaining about riding Marik's motorbike but didn't once thank him for giving you a ride to school-"

"Melvin," Ryou whispered calmly as he stared at his brother who was looking down at the table avoiding all eye contact, "I think that's enough."

"He asked," Melvin simply stated and then began to eat his lunch. I stared at him in horror for a few minutes and then looked at Bakura.

"Bakura is not trying to make me fall for him and if he was, he wouldn't succeed, I am not gay," I deadpanned even though I knew that Melvin knew that I already liked Bakura. Melvin peeked up at me, raised an eyebrow and smirked. He looked like he was about to say something but I quickly shook my head. _Bakura cannot know how I feel about him._ I saw Bakura out of the corner of my eye, he was staring at me.

"Do you agree with what Melvin said?" He mumbled. I shook my head at him and smiled softly to reassure him. _Bakura, I don't care how crap a roommate you are, I don't care that you didn't thank me earlier. I just care about you. _He smirked at me.

"Just because you fancy me," he said, gave me a wink and then began to eat. _I wish I knew how he felt about me really._

Ryou smiled at us and I went red.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I saw Marik's red face out of the corner of my eye and smirked down at my food. _He definitely likes me. I wonder if he'll try to stop me going out with Anzu later. That would be entertaining. _I chuckled slightly at the thought and my three friends _(Well, my two friends and Melvin) _all stared at me inquisitively. I shook my head but gave Ryou our secret signal for 'I'll text you about it later', which is just two eyebrow raises followed by three quick blinks. He grinned.

"Melvin, I've been meaning to ask you, why does Ishizu still send you money? You have a job, don't you? That's where you were on Sunday morning?" Marik asked, curious and confused.

"I haven't told her that I have a job."

"WHAT? You need to tell her, she'll kill you if she finds out!"

"That's why she won't find out. Right, Marik?" Melvin had a murderous look in his eye as he spoke.

"Um... No? I'm sorry."

"Marik, don't be so weak, you need to stand up to your brother," I said, patting him on the back. _It feels normal. I don't understand what he's hiding._

"Don't say that, Fluffy, it'll just encourage him!" Marik whispered to me. He whispers loudly.

"Of course it will encourage me." Melvin was grinning at me madly, I could tell he had already murdered me numerous times in his head and was just trying to choose the best way to do it.

"That's enough," Ryou said quietly, "and Melvin, I want you to tell Ishizu that you have a job."

"Yes, Ryou," Melvin muttered.

I looked at Melvin smugly and laughed. _He'd do anything Ryou tells him to... Maybe Ryou knows what Melvin and Marik are hiding on their backs... I'll ask him later. Ugh. I really want to know. I'll ask him now._

"Ryou, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we both headed off to an empty table.

_**(Marik's POV)**_

Ryou and Bakura went off to a different table. _I wonder what they're talking about. Why can't Bakura say it in front of me and Melvin? Is it about one of us? What if it's about me? Frig! Have I done something wrong? Did he find out I like him? If it was about Melvin, I'm sure Bakura would have just said it out loud. He doesn't care at all about Melvin. It must be about me! Frig, frig, frig._

I must've looked like I was freaking out because Melvin assured me that it was probably something to do with family. I nodded in agreement. _Yeah, it's about family, Marik. Bakura doesn't speak about his family much to me so that must be it. Wow, there's so much I don't know about him._

Anzu walked past. _Slut... I can't believe he's going out with her tonight. She's dated pretty much every boy in this school and I was so sure she fancied Yami anyway. Anytime she's with him she practically undresses him with her eyes. On top of that, poor little Yugi has fancied her for years. I wonder if Yami and Yugi are related... they have the same hair. _On impulse, I stood up and walked over to Anzu.

"Hi, Anzu, can I talk to you?"

"Marik, right? Sure." She linked arms with me and we walked outside together.

**Meanwhile...**

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Ryou, have you ever seen Melvin's back? Or Marik's back?" I asked, forcing myself to maintain an expressionless face. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, a look of horror and sadness came onto my brother's face. My expression became interested.

"Um, yes I have seen Melvin's back... Why? Have you seen one of their backs?" Ryou's voice was quiet.

"No, but when Marik was in his towel this morning he was trying to conceal his back from me... I was wondering why he would bloody be doing that..."

Ryou sighed, obviously not liking this topic, making me more curious. "It's not my secret to tell. I would tell you if it was. Anyway, you mustn't pry; it's not any of your business."

"How come it's your business? I've known them just as long as you have."

"Because Melvin's my boyfriend!"

"Well, Marik's my... best friend."

"And if he wanted you to know, he would tell you!"

"Why doesn't he want me to know? What's on Marik's back?"

"Why do you care, 'Kura? You never seem to care about anyone else."

I was silent. _Why do I care? I suppose I just want to know Marik. He's the person, other than Ryou, who I'm closest to. I am closer with him than I ever was with Melvin. He interests me a lot more._

"Oh, Bakura, I think you like him."

My cheeks heated up.

"W-what? RYOU! I do not! I'm straight. I'll have you know, I've got a date with Anzu, a hot girl. I mean, look at her over there, heading outside with Marik. Wait... What's she doing with my Marik? What's happening?"

Ryou giggled behind me.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Bakura, you just said 'my Marik'... You like him," Ryou grinned at me.

"N-no. I meant what's he doing with my Anzu. I got mixed up because I was confused with what was happening..."

"Mhm. Suuuuuuure," Ryou said, really elongating the word 'sure'.

"Stop it! I do not like Marik. He's a whiny, irritating-"

"Hot," Ryou added.

"Yes, hot. No, no wait. Not hot. I do not think he's hot. I think Anzu's hot."

I sighed. _Bloody hell, Ryou can be manipulative. He knows what I'm thinking all the time. Can he read my mind? Ryou, can you hear me? If you can, go sit down with your psychopath of a boyfriend so I can go find Marik and Anzu._

"I'm going to go sit down, Bakura, I need to finish my lunch," Ryou said, gave me a quick hug and then left to sit by Melvin. I headed off to find my roommate and Anzu.

**Meanwhile...**

_**(Marik's POV)**_

"I just wanted to talk to you about Yugi," I said to Anzu. She was smiling at me. _I suppose she's not as bad a person as I thought. She seems friendly._

"I want to ask you something first, please," she said politely.

"What is it, Anzu?"

"Are you a girl? Or a boy? Because your eye makeup is really, really great and your hair's really pretty and you're kind of beautiful in general but you have a manly shape. I don't mean it offensively. I'm just a bit confused. I've never spoken with you before. Marik sounds like a boy's name," she rambled. I let out a laugh.

"I'm a boy."

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Anyway, about Yugi," I began.

"He's a great friend!" She said admiringly. _Maybe she likes Yugi... If she does, she should really keep her hands off of my Bakura._

"I'm sure he is; I haven't really spoken to him much. In any case, I was wondering how you felt about him because I hear you're going on a date with my friend, Bakura tonight but I've seen the way Yugi looks about you and I'm sure you, being his friend, don't want to hurt him."

"You think Yugi likes me? Wow, I've been going on all these dates to try to get him to notice me. I even pretended to like Yami. Yami was my first plan, I was going to get him to help me to make Yugi jealous but he refused, he's not really into romance or dating though. I can't believe Yugi likes me! I'm so happy; of course I don't want to hurt him! I'll cancel with Bakura right away!" She was extremely happy. Her cheeks rosy and mouth stretched into a wide, cheerful grin. I felt warmth inside of myself at her smile. _I've never made anyone this happy in my life before_. I smiled back at her. She turned around and bumped into none other than Bakura. I frowned. _He's going to realise I did this because I like him._

"Bakura, I'm really sorry but I am not able to go on a date with you tonight. It's not your fault, it's just Marik has helped me realise that I should be with Yugi. There are plenty of girls out there though, and I am without a doubt not the best of all the girls you could probably get. By the way, you're lucky to be friends with someone like Marik, he's a great, great guy," she told him, her voice filled with compassion and friendliness. _Anzu truly is a good person. I wish I had never thought of her as a slut._ She walked away with a positive bounce in her step and waved as she did so. Bakura raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why would you do that?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe I did it because I saw how that midget Yugi had looked at her and decided that he shouldn't get crushed just so you can go on a date that you're not really that interested in," I responded. _I know you were only using that date to make me jealous._

"Okay, but as punishment for ruining my date, you have to give me a lift home."

"As long as you don't get as touchy feely as you did on the way to school."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he deadpanned.

"Want a demonstration?" I said seductively.

"Go for it," Bakura replied. I gave him a surprised look.

"Maybe later."

"Careful, Marik, my darling, I might hold you to that."

"Oh, Bakura, honey, as long as you're holding me, I don't care."

A drinks carton hit my head and some guy who I'd never met before yelled 'homo' at me.

"Take a bloody joke," Bakura yelled back as he returned the carton by smashing it in the guys face. He dragged me back inside.

"Oh, Bakura, you're my hero!" I mock swooned.

"Don't do that in public, we'll get abuse," he murmured.

"Melvin and Ryou don't get abuse..." I muttered.

"That's because your dear brother Melvin is a complete psycho who everyone knows would probably send them to hospital if he even hears someone whisper about him and Ryou."

"We were only joking around though."

"I know, kids these days are just idiots who will bully anyone for anything given the opportunity."

I nodded and as we sat down at the table again, the bell rang.

The rest of the school day was pretty dull. I had Mathematics and Physics but Bakura had occupied my mind so I didn't concentrate in those lessons. Bakura also had Maths and Physics but he was in a different class for those two subjects than me.

I waited patiently by my bike, ready to take myself and Bakura home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<br>I decided to make Anzu nice.** **I realise I have mentioned that Melvin is a psychopath many a time in this. I kind of feel bad for him.  
>Bakura: Don't, he's a psychopath, don't know if you noticed.<strong>

******Thanks for reading  
>-Dani. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 : It Was A Good Afternoon

__**Hello. :)  
>Here's the new chapter. Thanks for your reviews!<br>I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

I headed out after Physics and Maths. _Ugh, those were the most boring lessons of my entire life. Seriously, I wish Marik was in at least one of those classes... I really needed someone to mess around with and, honestly, Marik is clever and he lets me copy him. Speaking of Marik, there he is. _The feminine boy was leaning against his motorbike, he looked up at me and his mouth slowly curved into a small smile. _Okay, someone remind me to stop him from smiling like that... it's kind of cute and I really don't want to think of him as cute._ I walked up to him and grimaced. _It is time to ride that death machine again._ He laughed at my expression and then spoke. "Are you ready to go, 'Kura?" I nodded and he climbed onto the bike. _How is he not scared of this thing? I truthfully like riding on the back of this thing will be the death of me. I can see my tombstone already 'Here lies Bakura, fell off of his in-the-closet best friend's motorbike'. I wonder who would come to my funeral... Ryou would, Marik would, they'd both force Melvin to come... Maybe Marik would bring his sister Ishizu? Maybe his brother Rishid too? Neither of them really know me, but I'm sure Marik has spoken about me to them before, or maybe Melvin has complained about me to them before. I guess Melvin will have gotten over everything once I'm dead, maybe he'll even feel sad. I suppose people from my classes would be invited, none of them coming means a thing to me though. I don't talk to any of them really. Some have tried speaking to me though, I just ignore them. I'm sure Ryou would be the most upset at my funeral. _I felt my heart almost burst with sadness as I imagined my adorable and loving younger twin cry his eyes out over me. _Marik would probably cry too, I mean, he cried today just over the fact we had a fight. _I got the mental image of Marik Ishtar shedding millions of tears over my death, over how he had lost his best friend, how he had lost me forever. I frowned. _Marik crying almost hurts me as much as Ryou crying. Am I becoming soft? Damn you, Marik._

"Bakura? What's wrong? Why aren't you getting on the bike yet? Are you scared? Why do you look upset? What are you thinking about?" Marik asked all his questions one after the other, not bothering to give me time to answer. I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Nothing's wrong. I got lost in my thoughts. I am not scared. I am not upset. I was thinking of something that is none of your business," I answered. He replied but I couldn't understand because my hand was muffling his voice. I grinned. "It's about bloody time that I didn't have to listen to your nasally voice whine on and on at me."

I felt something wet on my hand. I pulled my hand away instantly. _Did he just-?_ "Marik, did you just lick me?" I asked, shocked. As I wiped my hand on my trousers, he nodded with a smirk. _Smirking is my thing, idiot._

"Get on the bike, I want to get home," he said.

"Yeah, I want to get home too, the quicker we get home, the quicker you can make me dinner!" I replied cheerfully.

"Who says I was making dinner tonight?"

"Do you really want me to cook?"

"Oh Ra, you'd make a complete mess of my kitchen! I had to spend an hour cleaning up after you last time!"

"So, you'll cook?"

"Okay, fine. Just get on the friggin' bike!"

I did as told and wrapped my arms around his waist. _Almost forgot! _I removed my arms from around Marik's waist and put on a helmet. _Safety first. _I re-wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up at my touch but after a while, he relaxed again. The bike started, I gripped onto Marik tighter and then we were off. Marik didn't wear a helmet because he only had one and it was on my head. Unfortunately for me, this meant his hair blew wildly and kept getting in my face. After a while, I leant my head onto his back to avoid the violent hair. I felt Marik tense up again. _Ah, is it because I'm touching his back? _He didn't relax for the rest of the journey but I didn't take my head off of his back, I did not want another slap from those sandy blonde locks. This time, I didn't try to fluster him; I stayed still and tried to let him concentrate on the road. _I better not distract him even more, he may be experienced at driving this bloody death machine but I don't want him to pay more attention to me than the road. I do not want to die on this and I don't really want it to be his cause of death either. _Even though he was tense, Marik was quite comfortable to lean against. I relaxed and shut my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep when Marik stood up. I opened my eyes in shock and fell to the ground. _Oh, we're home. _Marik laughed at me for a while and then held out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and released immediately once I had stood up. We walked to the door and Marik pulled the house-key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. I followed him in and as I walked through the hall I took off the helmet and lazily threw it on the floor. Marik sighed at me but didn't bother saying anything.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Steak!" I exclaimed and climbed on top of the table. I watched him as he wandered around the kitchen and found a steak in the freezer. I grinned. _Tasty. _"What are you cooking for yourself, Marik? You can't eat steak, you little veggie, you." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I had decided I was always going to act cheerful and jokey when he made me food because I thought it might encourage him to do it more often.

"I'll have vegetable stir-fry, I guess. What do you want with your steak?"

"I'll just have some of the stir-fry," _even though I'm not that keen on vegetables, Marik's stir-fry always looks and smells delicious. _"Marik, how did you get so muscular?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in the towel this morning, you know, when you wouldn't let me see your back, I noticed you were actually muscular. I also discovered that you didn't have a third nipple and the reason why you don't get changed for PE in front of other students is because of something on your back."

"I eat healthy and exercise a lot. Also, at work, Ishizu makes me lift a lot of heavy boxes. Why do you care? You've got better muscles than me," he said, prodding my stomach as he walked past me to hunt down some vegetables, "and, for Ra's sake, don't sit on the friggin' table, we friggin' eat on there!"

I stayed sat on the table as he turned the oven on and started preparing our food.

"I don't know, I was just wondering. You don't seem like that much of a strong type of person. Well, yeah, you can tell by your arms you've got some muscle but really, before I saw you topless, you looked like a well-toned girl."

"Thanks for that, 'Kura."

"No problem. Moving on from that point, I asked Ryou what was on your back."

Marik dropped the knife he was chopping vegetables with and turned to me, eyes wide. "Does Ryou know? Of course, he knows, Melvin shares everything with him... Did Ryou tell you? Ryou didn't tell you, did he?" His voice was hoarse and worried. _Why doesn't he want me to know?_

I shook my head. "Why can't I know? Why do you want to keep it from me? Ryou knows. It's not fair, Marik. I'm your best friend, right? You're supposed to tell me stuff like this!"

Marik frowned at me. "Why do you want to know so badly? I don't want anyone to know. I wish Melvin didn't tell Ryou. Oh Ra, what if he showed Ryou? Poor Ryou... No one should have to see something like that. Oh. I'm rambling a bit. It's nothing to worry about, Bakura. You honestly don't want to know."

_What did Ryou see? Why can't I see it? Why 'Poor Ryou'? Is it that bad? What's going on, Marik?_ "Marik, please, let me see."

"No. I don't want you to."

"Then at least tell me what it is that you're hiding from me? I want to know. Don't leave me out."

"Please, drop it. I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I'll show you another time." _You don't mean that. If you meant that, you'd just show me now. I'll ask again another time, I don't want to push him too far but I will get it out of him. I swear I will make him tell me._

"Fine, how about we talk some more about your chat with Anzu?" I asked, slyly. He groaned and turned back to his cooking. _Well, that's one way for you to avoid making eye contact with me, Marik._

"What about it? I just didn't want her to hurt Yugi. You can tell he likes her. You weren't even that bothered about your date with her anyway, I don't see why it matters," he replied calmly.

"Since when did you get so buddy-buddy with the Yugi lot? We only sit with them occasionally! You don't even know Anzu, I heard your conversation with her, and she wasn't even sure whether you were a boy or a girl so how could you know if Yugi liked her?"

"Hey! When we sit with them I talk to them, you just don't know them because you ignore them and try to get my attention and Ryou's attention the whole time. By the way, about that, maybe you should try making other friends! I don't know Anzu because out of their whole group she is the one who isn't in any of my classes and when we do sit with them she's always talking with Yami. I knew that Yugi liked her because I speak with him mostly out of that group and once when he was talking to Ryou and me, I noticed he kept looking over at Anzu and anytime she looked at him his cheeks went a little red. Ryou commented that Anzu's hair looked nice and Yugi said 'her hair always looks nice, Ryou.'"

"Okay, okay, fine. So you were playing matchmaker for Yugi, I see."

_I didn't know Marik was that close with them. How odd._

"I don't really understand how Anzu thought you were a girl, Marik. We even sit with them. Sure, you do look like a girl but you've got no rack whatsoever. I suppose she could've assumed you were just flat-chested," I mumbled. I imagined Marik as a girl with huge boobs. _Creepy. That kind of turns me on. If only Marik really looked like that. _I noticed that Marik's stir-fry was nearly finished so I jumped off of the table and sat on one of the chairs. _Yes. Food. _

Marik ignored my last comment and mumbled something about how we were having dinner ridiculously early and then he sighed when he heard my stomach grumble. I grinned at him. He dished up our food and sat opposite me. I muttered a thank you and then dug in. _Delicious. Well done, Marik. I have no idea how you are able to cook this well._

"So, what shall we do after we finish eating? Want to watch a film? Or do you have homework?" Marik asked. _Of course I have homework, but I don't plan on doing it._

"Yeah, I suppose watching a film will be fun. We don't have school next week do we?"

"No, it's the start of the Christmas holidays," he murmured. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem that excited for Christmas? Not into the festivities?"

"Oh, my family have never really celebrated Christmas. Ishizu has only vaguely explained Christmas but I don't think Ishizu and Rishid are planning on celebrating it this year anyway, it's not part of our religion. Christmas will just be another day for us. Although, Ishizu will probably want to celebrate my birthday this year we never really celebrated back in the tomb, I mean, back in Egypt."

_The tomb? He lived in a tomb? Marik's never told me about his life in Egypt. I suppose I've never told him about mine. He doesn't know why Ryou and I lived alone. He has no idea where or who my parents are... He's never celebrated his birthday either... He only moved here this January. Wow, it's nearly been a year since we met._

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas with Ryou and me? I assume Melvin will join us so it'd be nice if I had you to talk to...?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Really, Bakura? Thanks!" He grabbed one of my hands and held it in between both of his, "thank you so much for the invite... Are you sure? Ryou will be okay with it?"

"I'm sure... And of course, Ryou will be okay with it. He considers you one of his closest friends. Now let go of my hand please."

"Oh, sorry..." He let go.

I smiled at him. _I never expected Marik to get so happy over spending Christmas with us._

"So when's your birthday?" I asked.

"The Friday next week, why?"

"So, the 23rd, right? Cool. How about I get Ryou to plan a birthday party for you on... hmmm... the Saturday coming? I assume you'll be celebrating on your actual birthday with Ishizu and Rishid."

"Thanks, Bakura. You're my best friend."

"You too, Marik, you too." I grinned.

_I'm being weirdly nice, aren't I? Marik, you make me soft._

We got up, watched a film and sometime during the film we both fell asleep. All in all, it was a good afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoying.<br>Please review. ^-^  
>I realised I needed to put a Christmas thing in because in the chapter where Bakura and Marik went to the Cafe, there were Christmas decorations up. Haha. ^^<br>Sorry if you notice any plot holes. I don't really have any of this planned out- I just type. XD  
>-Dani. :)<br>**


	15. Chapter 15 : Do I Detect Some Jealousy?

_****_**Hiya. Chapter 15 is here! :)  
>Thanks sooo much for your fantastic reviews haha.<br>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"F-father?" I asked as he walked towards me, with a fierce glint in his eyes. I glanced at Melvin, who stood behind me, eyes wide and tearful. Father was holding up one of the Millennium items. It was the Millennium Rod. And it was unsheathed. The blade glinted. He smiled at me and it wasn't a loving smile that a normal father would give to his son. Father's smiles were never loving though, Ishizu said he stopped smiling like that since mother died. I never knew mother –she died giving birth to me –but Ishizu and Rishid often mentioned that she was the loving person they ever knew; but after living in a tomb that you're not allowed to leave, you don't really know many people. I stared at the blade, eyes welling up. I knew what was happening. I knew what was going to happen.

"It's time," father said simply. _Save me. Save Melvin. Save us. Somebody save us._ The urge to run nearly overwhelmed me. But there was nowhere to run. I knew Melvin felt how I felt too. His horrified expression was reflected in the shiny blade.

_It is time for our tomb keeper initiation._

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"MELVIN," Marik screamed, causing me to wake up. _Marik's having another nightmare. _I realised we were both still on the sofa, Marik was laying over the arm of the sofa, screaming his twins name. He stopped screaming and began whimpering. _I wonder what he's dreaming about. _He began to cry out in pain. _What's happening? _I found myself staring at his back. _Is it something to do with whatever's on his back? _I leant over and began to lift up the back of his shirt. Before I could see anything, Marik turned his body and whacked me in the face with his arm.

"Stop it, father! Please! It hurts!" Marik shouted at me. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Bakura?" I nodded. He unexpectedly gave me a tight hug. "It was so scary." I patted his shoulder and avoided touching his back. _But what was 'it'?_

"Marik, you can talk to me about it if you want?" I felt him shudder against me and whispered a 'no' in reply. _I'll find out another time, Marik. I will get you to tell me._ I glanced at the clock. _7 o'clock? _I pushed Marik off of me gently and he stared up at me with spaced and scared amethyst eyes. I kept a still expression. _I'd rather not show too much sympathy. I don't want him to think I'm too nice or caring or anything..._

"We need to get ready for school," I mumbled, standing up. He nodded and also stood up. I quickly got into the shower first and washed my hair. I then got out, wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. "Marik, you can use the bathroom." He came out of his room with carrying his clothes. _So he doesn't want me to see him in a towel anymore, just so I don't see his back. _I noticed a slightly pink tinge appear on his cheeks when he saw me in my towel. I gave him a smirk but didn't say anything. _Best not upset him while he's in this state. _He rolled his eyes at me and went into the bathroom. I quickly headed into my room and got changed.

Soon we were on the way to school.

The rest of the week continued normally. Tuesday's lessons were, as always, dull and only a few of them are with Marik. We sat with Yugi and his friends a lot more at lunches. I didn't really speak to them that much. I mostly just chatted with Ryou and Marik unless they were talking to someone else; in this situation, I would exchange a few words with Melvin. He didn't really know them or was bothered about getting to know any of them, as usual, he was only there for Ryou. Wednesday's lessons were alright, I was with Marik and Ryou all day. We had a pop quiz in one of them but I just copied Marik. Thursday was boring and on Friday, Ryou decided to tell me that he was inviting 'Yugi and the gang' to Marik's birthday party. _What a splendid way to spend my Saturday. _But I didn't care about them coming that much because I had got Marik the perfect birthday present. _He will love it._

On Friday night, Marik and I were once again sat in front of the TV. I wasn't sure what we were watching, Marik had put on some stupid sitcom which I had never watched before. He was muttering on about something, and I quote, 'friggin' HILARIOUS' that Otogi had said earlier. I found myself picturing Otogi. _Isn't Otogi one of the 'studs in our year? Yeah, he is, I remember hearing that every single girl in our year has fancied him at least once. I've even heard a group of his idiot fangirls describe his eyes as 'the most perfect emeralds'. He recently started hanging around with The Yugi Gang which unfortunately means he hangs out with us. I say 'unfortunately' because it just means there's yet another person distracting Ryou and Marik from talking to me. I knew them first and they're my friends. Anyway, Marik's practically a girl I suppose. Is it possible that he's started liking Otogi? I mean, to be fair, most of the straight guys in our year would probably turn for Otogi. Maybe I'm over-analysing the situation, Marik probably doesn't even like Otogi like that... Well, I'll find out tomorrow, Otogi's coming to Marik's party..._

"Marik, the way you go on and on about him makes it sound like you liiiikee him," I said smirking.

"Oh, Bakura, do I detect some jealousy there?" He replied, grinning at me.

"W-what? N-no. I am most certainly not jealous!" _Wow, he took me off guard there. Now I do sound jealous. Am I jealous? I don't really want Marik to get in a relationship... Not because I fancy him or anything, it's just, he's really the only person I connect with other than Ryou... and Ryou's got bloody Melvin. I don't want to lose Marik like I've lost Ryou... I shouldn't have gotten close to Marik. Anytime you get close to someone, you'll eventually lose them to someone else. I'm going to be alone forever._ I felt my mouth curve down into a frown and I stared at the living room floor.

"Bakura? What's wrong?" _Concern? It doesn't matter, Marik. I don't matter. Don't feel concern for me. You'll leave me one day._

"Nothing..."

"Bakura. Tell me." Marik's tone was serious. I looked at him. He met my eyes with a serious expression. We stared at each other for a while but I broke the gaze.

"I don't want to be alone. Ever."

"You won't be. I'll always be here for you. Don't worry."

"Marik, you don't understand. One day, you'll leave me. You'll get a family and there will be no space in your life for Bakura."

"What do you mean? You'll get a family, Bakura, you won't need me."

"I don't get on with people."

"You get on with me."

"Yeah, because you understand me. Please, don't leave me, Marik. I hate being alone."

_**(Marik's POV)**_

_I've never seen Bakura look so vulnerable. For someone who doesn't bother to talk to the others when we sit with Yugi, saying that you hate being alone is kind of... odd. Sometimes I don't understand him. What does he mean leave him? He's my best friend. Why would I leave him? Especially now, I feel like I'm... I'm... in love with him._

"Bakura, I will never leave you, unless you ever want me to," I promised and then shuffled along the sofa to sit nearer to him. I gave him a gentle hug. "I'm more scared of you leaving me," I whispered.

"I won't... I don't think I can afford to," he whispered back.

I let go of him, said 'goodnight' and headed to my room to sleep. Shortly after I heard Bakura's door shut down the hall.

_Why does he fear solitude? I need to know._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it was only a short chapter but it was more a filler so the next chapter could be about Marik's party.<br>Yay, now Marik wants to know more about Kura's past. Haha, if anyone has any ideas of what Bakura should get Marik for his birthday... then you know, you can tell me in a review or something because I'm honestly just making this story up as I go along.  
>Anyway, please review and thanks for reading. ^^<strong>

__**-Dani**


	16. Chapter 16 : Marik san's Party:Part1

__**Heya everyone! Here's the new chapter. ^^  
>Thank you for the brilliant reviews... I have an idea of Bakura's present(s) for Marik! :D Yami-The-Dark, I made Yugi say it!<br>So anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters- It would be cool if I did...**

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"Please, don't leave me..." Bakura said with fearful eyes. I gently caressed his cheek.

"I will never leave you," I replied, and I felt my heart flutter as his mouth curved into a small smile. It was an unusual smile for him. I was so used to his signature smirk. He locked eyes with me and, for once, I noticed how beautiful his eyes actually were. They were a reddish brown. It was a perfect colour. I felt myself lean in and my lips were about to reach Bakura's when he let out a groan. His eyes were wide and suddenly he was choking up blood. I was soon overly aware of our surroundings. We were in my old home. In the tomb. I looked down; Bakura's stomach was covered in blood. He had been stabbed by the millennium rod.

My heart stopped. I heard my father laugh behind him.

"You shouldn't have left, Marik. You must never leave. Stay here forever."

"No. NO! You can't be- How? When did we get here? What have you done? Bakura! My Bakura! Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, FATHER? I hate you!" I screamed.

"Marik..." I heard Bakura choke out.

I stared at his face. I had never seen anyone look so scared. _Is he going to die? No._

"Bakura, you'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll save you. You're fine! I'll keep you safe. I'll never leave you so you can't leave me now... Please, Bakura," I whispered horrified. _I can't lose you, Bakura._

"Marik, I'm so, so sorry." His eyes closed and he fell to the ground. Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

My Bakura was dead.

I heard a disturbed laugh and then I blacked out.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I was awakened by a scream.

_Another nightmare? Seriously, Marik needs to see someone about that. _I slowly wandered into his room.

"I'll never leave you so you can't leave me now... Please, Bakura," Marik whispered. His tone was frightened. _Why would I leave him?_ I walked over to his bed.

"Marik? Marik?" I said nudging him, "Marik, I won't leave you. Wake up now, Marik. Marik?"

His eyes fluttered open and he noticed me standing over him. His face scrunched up in anger and lunged at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HIM, FATHE-... Bakura? Sorry... I was half asleep... Nightmare. Heh..."

"Why would I leave you?" I said, prying him off of me. His eyes went wide. _Does he even know that he sleep talks?_

"Oh... No reason... Why are you in here?" He asked.

"Okay, fine. Is your father the cause of your nightmares?"

"What? No," he obviously lied, "what would make you think that?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for answering," I said with a smirk. He frowned.

"Bakura," he whispered, gripping my hands, "I will never ever leave you."

"Back at you," I said but I pulled back my hands. _We've been to close recently. When I realise how much I need him, I feel bad for leading him on. I'm sorry, Marik._

_Am I even leading him on? Does he feel like that about me? Why does it matter...? It's not like I want him to like me. Do I? Maybe... Do I have feelings for Marik? All I know is that he's my closest friend. I don't want to lose him. He makes me happy. He makes life better... Does he like me? He gets jealous... He flirts with me... He blushes a lot... I suppose I do the same. Does that mean we like each other? I suppose I've never really liked anyone that much before. I just go on dates sometimes because it's fun to toy with girls._

_I've been toying with Marik, haven't I? Have I hurt him?_

_I don't want to hurt you, Marik._

"Marik, do you like me?" I asked, curiously.

"Of course I do!" I felt my cheeks go slightly red. It made me... happy? "Why would you be my best friend if I didn't like you? Heh, Bakura, that's such a dumb question." _Oh, he didn't know what I meant... I suppose that's good, I think I know how he feels anyway; he'd just be awkward if he knew what I was asking. It made me realise how I feel. Thank you, Marik._

"Yeah, you're right! That was a stupid question. We need to get ready for your party."

"Oh yeah! That's today! I'm so excited!" Marik grinned. I couldn't help but smile back.

I walked out of his room and went to get ready.

_**(Marik's POV)**_

When we were both ready, Bakura and I headed out of the door. Bakura was wearing his normal striped top and jeans. He did look pretty hot in it. I kept remembering my dream. _It would be horrible to lose Bakura. I don't know what I'd do without him. I wish he liked me back... I think we'd make a good couple..._ _Especially since he's nicer to me now than he used to be. He rarely even calls me 'gay' now._

"Marik, I'll give you your presents when everyone else gives you theirs," he said simply as I climbed onto my motorbike. I threw him the helmet. _'Presents'? He got me more than one? Why wait? I wish he would just give them to me before we go! I really want to know what they are... The only present father got me was that poisonous snake. I wonder what Bakura got me! Whatever the presents are, they have to be better than that friggin' snake... Heh, I bet he stole them. He steals loads of stuff. I know that most of his clothes are either shoplifted or gifts from Ryou. I'm pretty sure he steals my socks as well... Speaking of which, are those socks he's wearing mine? Ra, socks aren't even expensive! Why isn't he getting on the bike? Seriously, I want to get to my party! Ah, I suppose he's waiting for me to reply._

"Okay. Thanks, 'Kura!" I replied cheerfully.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I caught the helmet. _I just said 'presents'. I don't even know why... I only got him one thing. Well, I guess I'll work out a second one at Ryou's I guess. Why did I bloody say presents? I don't know! Ughhh! I'm so stupid. Oh well... Hmm... that slutty purple thing is actually kind of hot on Marik. Only cause he looks like a girl though. He's only attractive because he's practically a woman, Bakura. You need to stop checking him out._

"Okay. Thanks, 'Kura!" Marik said, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Oh look. It's time to ride the death machine again._ I stared at the motorbike, which would probably be my cause of death, and then reluctantly climbed on. I shoved the helmet on my head and wrapped my arms around Marik's waist. _He's really toned... Don't think like that, Bakura! Bakura... think about... the... serious case of helmet hair you will have when you take the helmet off. This motorbike riding thing is an abomination really... It messes up my sexy hair, it could kill us and it makes me look like I'm Marik's bitch or something. Seriously, no guy should have to hug another guy round the waist like this for a whole journey... except if they're gay. Maybe I should ride the bike instead of Marik... Oh yeah, I don't know how to. Bloody hell._

The motorbike revved and we were off.

_I'm going to die. This will be the death of me. This helmet won't do anything to save me. Damn you, Marik... Hurry up and get me a job at the museum so I can fix my bloody car!_

"Bakura," I heard Marik shout, "you hold on ridiculously tight. Are you scared of motorbikes?"

"No," I shouted back. I heard him laugh.

"Okay, sure. Whatever."

_Don't mock me, Marik. I can't help it. These things are deadly. It's much safer to drive a car._

"You know, if you don't like them, you could just walk to school," he shouted.

"No. I like motorbikes," I replied.

"We're here, by the way."

The bike came to a sudden stop.

"Now you can let go."

I let go and quickly went inside. I didn't bother knocking. I never do. I still treat it like it's my house. Everyone was already here. They were all sitting in the living room. I did a quick head count to check that I knew all of their names. _Ryou, Melvin, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Kaiba... Wait? Seto Kaiba's here? Why, in the name of buggery, is he here? I'll ask Ryou in a minute. Joey, Otogi. Greeaaaaat. Otogi's here. Marik will be thrilled. That guy whose best friends with Joey? What's his name? Tristan...? Yes, Marik's told me about him... He has a massive crush on Joey's sister, doesn't he? What was her name? Serenity... She's not here. Well, I don't think Marik really knows her. Speaking of people Marik doesn't really know... Seto Kaiba's here! I've never seen Marik speak to him!_ Ryou, Melvin, Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Kaiba, Joey and Tristan were all sat on the floor. Otogi, for some reason, was the only person sat on the sofa. Marik had followed me into the living room.

"Hi, guys!" He said, grinning at them. I noticed his eyes stop at Kaiba too. He raised an eyebrow but like me, he didn't say anything.

"Heya, Marik! I hope you have a super special awesome day!" Yugi said smiling.

'_Super special awesome'...? Really, Yugi? Really?_

"Thanks, Yugi!"

"I also hope you have a... um... good day," Yami said awkwardly. _Marik doesn't talk to him as much as he talks to the others. I don't mind Yami too much. Yeah, I think he's a bit of a pompous bastard but he keeps to himself a bit. He's like me. I do see him speak to Yugi a lot though. It's good to see that hasn't caused him to start saying 'super special awesome'. That means it might not catch on. I don't think I could stand Marik wandering around the house saying "WOW, 'Kura, that's super special awesome!" I would honestly have to move out._

"Thank you, Yami." I noticed how Marik spoke a bit more formally towards him.

"Happy birthday for Friday, Marik!" Anzu said with a smile. _Oh, she's sitting awfully close to Yugi. Are those two dating now? Although, I always had a sneaky suspicion that Yami liked Yugi... I wonder how he's taking the closeness between those two._

"Thanks, Anzu." He said, grinning at how close she was sitting next to Yugi. She mouthed a 'thank you' at him. _I suppose it's best that Marik got those two together. I don't really care that much but I was just going to go on a date with Anzu and then never call her again. That might be why some people call me a 'player'._

"Happy birthday for Friday, Marik," Otogi said. His voice was so flirtatious and I swear I just heard music as he spoke. I found myself glaring at him. He looked at me and smirked. _Weird guy. _I looked at Marik. His eyes were on Otogi and he was smiling.

"Thanks, Otogi-san."

'_Otogi-san'? He just called him 'Otogi-san'. Marik never uses honorifics! I didn't even know the Egyptian knew what they were, let alone knew how to use them! No one else seems to notice... Does he always call him that? 'Otogi-san'! Why? _My fists clenched and unclenched. _Why do I even care? _I calmed down. Otogi was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I ignored him.

Everyone else said 'happy birthday' to Marik. I gave him a fake sweet smile.

"Let's sit down, Marik-san," I said, putting on Marik's voice. Marik gave me a weird look.

"When did you start using honorifics?" He asked me with a confused expression.

"I could ask you the same thing," I muttered, glancing at a smug-looking Otogi. _Does Otogi like Marik? He better not because... because... What am I thinking? It doesn't matter to me who likes Marik! _Marik just shrugged at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the sofa. He sat next to Otogi and I was stuck on the end just watching them chatter. Every now and then I noticed Otogi look at me and smirk at my expression. _What is this dude's problem? Is he trying to make me jealous? Well, if he is, it won't work! I do not like Marik like that! In fact, I'm happy that this bastard is flirting with him. _Marik started laughing at something Otogi said and then turned to me.

"Oh, 'Kura, you have to hear this joke!" He said. _I'm glad you finally noticed me, Marik, but I'm afraid I don't want to hear stupid Otogi's stupid joke because I'm sure it's going to be stupidly stupid! Stupid..._

"Mhm. Whatever. Ryou, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked across the room. Ryou stood up and Melvin also stood up. _Why is he so weirdly protective?_

"Melvin, seriously. What do you think I'm going to do? I'm his brother."

Ryou looked at him reassuringly and Melvin sighed and sat down.

"Sorry," he muttered as I passed him. _Did he just apologise? Man, Ryou's really got full control over you, Melv'. I remember the days when you didn't care what anyone said. But that was before I introduced you properly to Ryou. I can't believe that insane, obsessive guy was my partner in crime. I can't help but wish he didn't hate me. I can't help but be disgusted when he's with Ryou. Ryou's my younger twin, for God's sake!_

"Don't apologise to me, Melvin, it is much too weird hearing you say that you're sorry," I said.

His lips curved into a familiar smile.

"Fair point, binky boy," he said.

For a moment, I got to see the Melvin, the partner in crime that I used to know.

_**(Melvin's POV)**_

Bakura and Ryou left the room. _He's right. Bakura and I never apologised to each other before I got with Ryou... why should we apologise after? Maybe I was wrong to plan out Bakura's death so many times._

I sat still for about 10 minutes. _This party isn't very fun without Ryou._

Marik laughed loudly. _Is that Otogi still flirting with my brother? What's going on? Marik's enjoying it... I thought he liked Bakura! Hmph. I'll fix this._

"Otogi, what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, except Seto Kaiba, who didn't seem to care. _Speaking of Seto Kaiba... who invited him? I'll have to ask Ryou in a minute._

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"What is it, 'Kura?" Ryou asked while putting some food in a bowl. _He's bought loads..._

"Just wondering, does Otogi like Marik?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Ryou turned around and flashed me a smirk. _Ryou and smirking doesn't mix. It's weird seeing a smirk on that innocent face. Why is he smirking anyway?_

"What?" I asked.

"Bakura, are you jealous?" He asked, his smirk transformed into a genuine grin. I blinked. _Jealous? Ryou thinks I'm jealous? Really? Do I seem jealous? Wait... What if I am jealous? Am I jealous?_

"No," I said uncertainly.

"You are," he replied. He laughed. "Don't worry, Bakura, it's a good thing. You've finally realised you have feelings for Marik!"

"But I don't! I only like girls!"

"If you only like girls, why does it matter if Otogi likes Marik?"

"I don't know! It's just... He's... my best friend... and... I don't... Otogi's fucking stealing him... Why, Ryou? Answer me. Please. Does Otogi like him?"

"Yes... and he and Marik seem to be getting along, don't they?" Ryou said sullenly. "I really wanted you and Marik to get together."

I didn't know how to respond so I changed the subject.

"Why is Seto Kaiba here?" I asked. _I actually don't mind Kaiba being here... I prefer him to Otogi._

"Joey asked me to. Don't try to change the subject. You like Marik, don't you?"

"Why does Joey want him here?"

"He has this crush on him. Oh! Bakura! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Thank you. Oh, you didn't answer my question! Bakura, do you like Marik?"

"No."

His eyes opened wide and became teary. I froze. _Ryou! Don't do that! Don't look, Bakura!_

"Fine, yes," I admitted. As I said it, I realised it was true. _I do like Marik. Why wouldn't I? He's hot. _Ryou hugged me.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you! That's great!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah... I better rescue him from Otogi's clutches!" I mumbled with a laugh.

"Otogi, what the fuck are you doing?"

_Was that-?_

"Oh... Melvin seems to be rescuing him for you," Ryou whispered. His eyes were wide with worry.

We both ran into the living room. Otogi and Melvin had both stood up from sitting and were staring at each other. Melvin's face was contorted with anger. All of the guests had moved to the side of the room, eyes wide. They were all scared of Melvin.

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked.

"I mean, you're flirting with my little brother! Stop it!" Melvin shouted.

"You seem to have no issue with dating 'Kura's little brother, let alone flirting," Otogi retorted calmly. _Did he just call me ''Kura'? No. Just no. Nobody calls me that except Marik and Ryou. _I looked at Marik. He was sitting in the corner of the sofa looking from Melvin to Otogi apprehensively. He glanced at me. He mouthed the words 'make them stop'.

"Melvin," I muttered. He turned his stare to me. "Stop now. If Marik wants Otogi flirting with him, just leave them. It's Marik's choice, not yours." _I don't want him flirting with Marik either._

Melvin sat down and started grumbling to himself. Ryou sat next to him and began comforting him. I turned to Otogi who was looking at me boredly. "Don't call me 'Kura'." He frowned at me. _Was he expecting me to say something else? Does he want to start a fight with me? _I quickly sat down next to Marik before he could. I smirked at him. He sighed. Marik whispered a 'thank you' to me. Otogi resignedly sat on the floor next to Kaiba. Marik and I moved off of the sofa and sat on the floor so now everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle. Me next to Marik next to Ryou next to Melvin next to a frightened looking Anzu next to Yugi next to Yami next to Tristan next to Joey next to Seto next to Otogi who was next to me. We sat in silence for a while.

"Let's give Marik our presents!" Ryou said, relieving the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was part 1 of Marik's party. I hope you enjoyed it! Bakura's realised his feelings for Marik, but will he tell him? Will Bakura and Otogi fight over Marik? Will we ever find out what our protagonists' backstories are? Fi<strong>**nd out so****on!  
>Thanks for reading!<br>Don't forget to review. Because if you don't believe in reviewing... the thiefshipping will die... :O /3 Only joking! But please review because I love reading them and they help me improve and write this story.  
>Thanks again!<br>**

**-Dani.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Marik san's Party:Part2

__**Hello. Yay! I finished another chapter! Haha. :D  
>Because I realised it might be confusing to know who is who because I use some of the Japanese names for characters and some of the English names for characters, I'll explain who is who.<strong>

**Yugi Moto is of course, Yugi Moto.  
>Marik Ishtar is Hikari Marik Ishtar.<br>BakuraTouzoku is Yami Ryou Bakura.  
>Ryou Touzoku is Ryo Bakura.<br>Melvin Ishtar is Yami Marik Ishtar.  
>Yami is Yami Yugi Moto.<br>Ishizu Ishtar is Isis Ishtar.  
>Rishid Ishtar is Odion Ishtar.<br>Joey Wheeler is Katsuya Jounouchi. (sorry about the spelling there... that's the main reason I use his English name)  
>Tristan Taylor is Hiroto Honda.<br>Ryuji Otogi is Duke Devlin.  
>Seto Kaiba is Seto Kaiba (bet you didn't see that one coming...)<strong>

**Moving on with the story. Here's Marik-San's Party:Part 2.  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Marik's POV)<em>**

Everyone handed me presents as Melvin opened some beers. _Alcohol? We have alcohol? Ryou actually allowed Melvin to buy alcohol for this party. _I noticed how Ryou glanced at the alcohol disapprovingly and let out a little sigh. _Melvin must have begged for ages... Bakura told me how Ryou hated drinking. I'm not the biggest fan of it myself. _I watched Bakura whose eyes had lit up at the sight of the beers. I raised an eyebrow. _It looks like Bakura's a fan... oh, and Otogi too. _Otogi was grinning at the cans. I rolled my eyes. _I can see this ending badly. _The gifts next to me were so neatly wrapped and I felt my eyes well up. _This is what it's like to have friends? This is the best. _After everyone, except Bakura had handed me there gifts, I looked up at Bakura who looked at me back. I pouted. I didn't want to come across as greedy, but this was the first year I'd had presents that weren't a poisonous snake that wanted to kill me and watching Rishid be whipped for trying to kill the demonic snake while it tried to kill me. Also, Bakura's gifts were the gifts I was most looking forward to. Bakura sighed at my pout.

"I haven't wrapped it up... I was going to give it to you after you opened everyone else's..." he mumbled. _It? I thought he said presents? Maybe I misheard him..._

**_(Bakura's POV)_**

_Shit, Marik looks confused. I just said 'it' instead of 'them'... I don't even know what the other thing is yet, Marik. Oh well, I'll distract him by giving him the first present._

"Alright, here," I said as I handed it to him.

**_(Marik's POV)_**

_Eyeliner? This is eyeliner._ I examined it. _Woah! Oh my Ra! This is that ridiculously expensive eyeliner! How in the name of Ra did Bakura afford this? How did he know this was the eyeliner that I really wanted? I never bothered saving for it because it would take so long. Oh... did he steal it? Either way, I really, really love it!_

"Bakura, how did you afford that?" Ryou said looking horrified, "have you been stealing again?" _His voice sounds more squeaky than usual..._

Bakura shook his head. "No. I took out a loan. I'll pay it back when Marik gets me a job."

_No way that a job at the museum would be able to pay that back! It would take years! Surely Bakura knows this; he's not that dumb with money. I'll need to talk to him later. _He winked at me._ Wait, was he lying to Ryou? To keep Ryou calm? Ryou probably doesn't know how much this stuff costs so he might actually believe Bakura... Man, Bakura's good. Wait, Melvin knows how much this costs, right? _I shot a small glance at Melvin. He stared at the eyeliner curiously but then took a large gulp of beer. _I don't think he'll rat Bakura out to Ryou. He doesn't want Ryou freaking out, and he doesn't seem to care that much. The only other person I can imagine knowing how costly this stuff is is Anzu but I don't think she wants to get involved in this. She's smart enough to realise that it'll freak Ryou out and probably cause an argument. _As I thought this, I did notice her staring at the eyeliner with a slightly envious expression on her face.

"Thanks, Bakura. I love it," I said breathlessly. I still couldn't believe he'd gone through so much trouble just to get this from me.

"You're welcome," he said, leaning across me to grab a beer. I felt butterflies as he did so. His body heat was radiating off of him and he smelled bittersweet. I breathed his smell in. As he returned to his normal sitting position he whispered "I'll tell you how I stole it when we're alone... I don't need any of this lot getting me into trouble and I really don't want to give Ryou a panic attack." _It's weird seeing how fragile Ryou is in comparison to his twin._ Bakura gulped the beer and lazily passed me one of my presents. It was from Anzu.

Anzu had bought me some chocolates. _I'll probably have to give Bakura some of these, I don't want to put on too much weight..._

Melvin, whose present had been wrapped by Ryou, had bought me jewellery polish which went well with Ryou's present, which was a jewellery polishing machine. It was obvious that they had either bought the gifts together or Ryou had bought both of the gifts.

Tristan, who I barely knew, had bought me a webcam and had said "It was the whole group's idea. Now we can Skype together." I smiled. _Mhm, maybe. _Bakura laughed at this and I shot him a glare. _Just because you don't get along with them, doesn't mean that I don't either. They're nice._

Joey gave me some Duel Monster cards. This was some sort of fad at our school. Everyone played Duel Monsters. _I'll get Bakura to explain the rules to me some time._

Seto Kaiba had bought me a Wii. I stared at it. _A Wii? To a person that you barely know? Seriously... this guy is __that__ rich! _Everyone else's jaw dropped too and when I finally built myself up to thank the very generous Kaiba, it came out stuttered. He had just shrugged.

Yami gave me some books on ancient Egyptian artefacts. _As if I'm clueless about my heritage. HELLO, YAMI, I'M FROM EGYPT! I don't particularly want to be reminded of my past in Egypt either but I suppose Yami doesn't know that. _Melvin looked at the book and I honestly thought he was going to throw up. _If there's anyone who hated our life in Egypt more than me, it's Melvin. I think that must be the source of his anger and insanity... Then again, he might just be sick because he's on his third beer already!_

Yugi gave me the box set of my favourite Soap Opera. _Wow. He actually remembered me talking about that... That guy has a weirdly good memory._

Otogi's present was the last one. I opened Otogi's present and my eyes widened. He had given me a pair of beautiful golden earrings. _These are perfect. So beautiful. Is it real gold? They must have cost a fortune. _I saw Bakura's fist clench as he looked at them. He looked kind of angry.

"Wow, Otogi-san, you shouldn't have..." I whispered, admiring the earrings, "are they real gold? They must have been so expensive..."

"Yeah, they're real-" Otogi began speaking but was distracted by Bakura grabbing one of the earrings and... licking it... _He just licked it... licked my earring... why? What the-?_

"They're fake," Bakura said happily, giving me back the earring. _Ew. It's got Bakura spit on it... _Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows. He shrugged. "I know what real gold tastes like."

"It doesn't matter if it's real or not, 'Kura, it's the thought that counts. Otogi-san, they're beautiful, thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Marik," he said, winking at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Bakura muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and then took a huge swig of beer. _What is wrong with him today?_

I smiled at everyone and said, "What shall we do now then, guys?"

"I know! Truth or Dare!" Anzu said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay! Me first! Anzu, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um... Dare!" She replied.

I chucked a beer at her. Thankfully she caught it. "I dare you to down this."

She fulfilled her dare surprisingly gracefully for someone who was downing a can of beer. When she finished she put the can gently onto the floor and let out a sigh. We all applauded. I even saw Melvin smile at her approvingly. She did a mock bow and then turned to Joey.

"Joey! Truth or dare?"

"Nyeh, me? Dare."

"Okay, Joey, I dare you to kiss the person on your right!"

Joey glanced to his right. _Joey has to kiss Kaiba? Wow, Anzu... _I noticed Joey's cheeks turn slightly pink. _No way. Joey Wheeler is blushing. This is priceless. _I felt Bakura shaking with laughter next to me. _Aw, does Joey have a thing for Kaiba? That is hilarious and kind of cute I suppose._

"I don't really want to be kissed by a stinking mutt," Kaiba muttered. Joey looked down, embarrassed.

"He has to do it. He said dare, that's the rules," Anzu said matter-of-factly, "by the way, Joey. When I say 'kiss him', I mean on the lips." Joey looked up at her, eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Kaiba glared at Anzu.

"Screw the rules, I have money!" He said seriously.

"Just kiss," Melvin said boredly. Everyone except Kaiba and Joey nodded in agreement. Kaiba sighed but didn't say anything else. He turned to face Joey.

"Fine, do it. But if you get too intimate or use tongue, I swear I will hire some to cut off your tongue and-"

Joey's lips reached Kaiba's. We all leant forward to watch curiously. Joey's eyes were closed whilst Kaiba's eyes were wide open. It wasn't really a proper kiss, Kaiba didn't kiss back but I don't think it was because he didn't want to, I think it was because he didn't know what to do. I mentally counted how long they kissed for. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. _Joey pulled away and left Kaiba frozen with a shocked expression on his face.

"That shut him up," Joey said, calmly as if nothing had happened. _One of the great things about Joey, his care-free and laid-back attitude on everything. Sure he was shocked and embarrassed about the dare but he didn't and now he's fine..._

"Heh, I bet that was Kaiba's first kiss," I muttered. Everyone laughed. Kaiba snapped back to reality.

"No, it wasn't!" He snapped.

"Yeah, it was," I retorted. _To be fair, I don't know if it wasn't his first kiss or if it was his first kiss but his reaction definitely made me believe it was the latter._

"Well, I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet," he replied. I froze. _Oh no. How did he know?_

Everyone else went 'ooooh' and looked at me.I shrugged. _I'm not going to lie to them. I don't even care..._

"I'm waiting for the right person," I stated. Bakura burst out laughing.

"Great excuse, Marik, great excuse."

"Shut up, Fluffy!"

"Please don't start with that stupid nickname again! I am not fluffy!"

"Your hair begs to differ!"

"Marik, don't you dare touch my hair!"

"But, 'Kura! It's so fluffy and it's my birthday!"

"No, it's your birthday party!"

"Details, details! We're celebrating my birth, aren't we?"

"Yes, so let's touch your hair instead!"

"NO! You'll mess it up," I squealed. I suddenly noticed how everyone was laughing at us. My cheeks flushed red. Bakura cracked up laughing but his laughter soon stopped.

"You know, Marik, I wouldn't mind being your first kiss," Otogi said. Bakura looked up at him. I felt my cheeks go even darker. _Does Otogi-san really like me? I thought he was just play flirting with me..._ I almost accepted Otogi's offer when Bakura said "no."

"Why not, 'Kura?" Otogi said nonchalantly.

"Don't call me that. Bloody hell! You're so annoying! I already told you not to call me that!" Otogi shrugged. "Also, stop with that bloody attitude, it makes me want to punch someone, preferably you! And you want to know why Marik shouldn't waste first kiss on you? Because I've seen you date almost every single girl, and sometimes the occasional dude, in school and every single time you've just broken their hearts! I'd rather you didn't do the same to Marik."

"Oh, and you think you're so much better! Our attitudes are the same, idiot! That's why you don't like me, because I'm just like you and you like to think you're so different to everyone else, you like to avoid company. I'm the same except I actually let people into my life. You only let Marik in because Ryou made you move out! And how do you know that I don't really like Marik? Maybe I want it to work out between us! Maybe he's the person whose heart that I don't break. Ever think of that, 'Kura? And what's wrong with me calling you 'Kura'? It's just your fucking nickname. You don't get to decide who Marik shares his first kiss with, Marik gets to decide. I was just offering because I like him and I thought that maybe he might like me back! You probably thought you'd be able to get Marik to waste his first kiss on you. You're just as bad as me, I've seen you got on dates with tons of girls and then just dump them. You're as much of a heartbreaker as I am."

Bakura didn't reply, he just looked down at the floor. I looked around the room, Ryou looked lost and upset. Melvin looked confused and disappointed. _He probably wanted to watch a fist fight. _Anzu and Yugi were holding hands and looking confused to what had just happened. Joey and Tristan seemed unbothered by the whole argument. Seto Kaiba on the other hand looked apprehensive and was probably wondering whether it was his fault by bringing up my first kiss. Otogi had a calm expression. _He's a closed book to me and I'm curious to open him but there's another book that I'd much rather read._

"Otogi-san, thanks for the offer but I don't think we'd work out," I said. Otogi didn't look too disappointed though. He just half smiled at me and stood up, seeming ready to leave. He spoke, voice bored. _Why do I always here music when he speaks...?_

"Okay, Marik. If one day you realise your mistake, I'll be waiting for you. Thanks for the invite, Ryou and I hope you enjoyed your party, Marik. I best be going now, I've got places to be."

"It's okay, I'll walk you to the door," Ryou said.

**_(Ryou's POV)_**

As we got to the door, I gently grabbed Otogi's arm.

"Thanks for coming. I think our plan really worked!"

"Ryou, I didn't do all of that because of the plan. I don't care if your idiot older brother has feelings for Marik. I don't even care if Marik thinks that he likes Bakura. Marik will be mine in the end. Ryuji Otogi always wins."

I stood at the door and watched at Otogi left. He walked proudly. I gave myself time to think over what Otogi had just said to me before returning to the party.

_This can't be... I thought Otogi was just doing me a favour and helping me get Marik and 'Kura together. I asked Otogi to join our friendship group, I asked him to hit on Marik, I asked him to make Bakura jealous, I asked him to come today and bring Marik an amazing present. I made this happen. It is my fault. I've messed around with three people's emotions. It's my fault. What if they all end up hurt by this?_

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go<strong>**that was chapter 17 of 'Roommates'. wolfairer, thanks for pointing out it was all in bold- I've fixed it now. I really need to start checking it before I upload XD  
>So, Otogi likes Marik now. :o Will he come between our lovers? How will the rest of the party go? Will Ryou tell anyone what Otogi told him?<br>Find out soon.  
>Next chapter : Part 3 of Marik's Party.<br>Don't forget to review and guys, don't freak out! I won't kill the thiefshipping. I love it as much as you do :O  
>Thanks for the great reviews I've had so far and a very special thank you to Yami-The-Dark for the eyeliner idea and anyone else who gave me a present idea... Maybe I can find a way to fit them in sometime. ^^<strong>  
><strong>Auroramcchickenatmcdonalds, I hope you enjoyed the little Puppyshipping kiss I threw in there for you. :P<strong>

**Thanks for everything, guys. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible!**  
><strong>Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.<strong>

**-Dani**


	18. Chapter 18 : Marik san's Party:Part3

__**New chapter! :D  
>iPanda16- Haha, I know Otogi liking Marik is a bit odd but I wanted a twist and I thought Otogi's the type of person to like anyone with a pulse. :3<br>zerosmelody5- Sorry :( I'm trying to update as often as possible.  
>Anywho, here's chapter 18 (woah chapter 18 already?)<br>Please enjoy, and remember, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

Ryou came back into the living room with a worried expression. _I wonder what's wrong._ The worry on his face turned to shock as he looked around the room. Everyone was drinking except for Yugi and I. Bakura was on his seventh beer and Melvin was on his ninth. Anzu on her sixth and had a bright pink face. Yami and Seto were both still on their first and Tristan and Joey had had three each. Ryou came and sat between Melvin and me.

"Something the matter?" I asked. He looked at me and then let out a sigh. He shook his head sadly. _Don't lie to me, Ryou._ I left it at that, not wanting to upset him further.

"Don't you want a beer, Marik?" Bakura asked, his voice slightly slurred.

"No, thanks, 'Kura!" I replied. He put his can of beer in front of my face.

"Come on, Marik... Just have a sip! It's a party!"

"No, Bakura, stop it."

"Come oooonnnn. Just have a little bit! Please? For me?" He pouted.

"Why, Bakura, are you trying to get me drunk?" I teased.

"Maybe," he replied, smirking at me.

"Fine, I'll have a sip!"

He grinned and then put his can to my lips. I held the can and slapped his hand off of it. He pouted at me again. _Someone make him stop pouting! It's weird seeing Bakura do something so cute._ The cold beer washed down my throat. I gave the can back to Bakura. He took a swig.

"You know, because we've both drunk out of this can, we practically kissed..." Bakura mumbled to me and then winked. I gave him a shove but it didn't hide my blush.

Suddenly, Ryou let out a yelp. I turned to him and saw Melvin was kissing his neck. Ryou's cheeks were bright red. "Not with everyone here," Ryou whispered. Melvin pulled Ryou onto his lap and sat quietly with his arms wrapped around him. _Crap, I hope this doesn't upset Bakura. I know he's protective of Ryou. He should know to trust Ryou with Melvin though; Melvin's love for Ryou is amazing._ I looked at Bakura, he looked back at me with slightly pink cheeks. _He looks cute when he blushes... I wonder what he's blushing about..._

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

_Marik looks really hot today. Like really, really hot. Is it just the alcohol? No, he's always hot. His eyes, his hair, his skin... his lips... His lips look so soft. Should I kiss him? No, I can't in front of everyone... And what if Marik rejects me? I mean, he rejected that stupid Otogi asshole so maybe he'd reject me as well. Is he even looking for a relationship? Does he even realise he's gay yet? Marik, do you even like me? What if what Otogi said is right? Am I really the same as Otogi? Yeah, I date girls and then don't call them but... Oh fuck, does Marik think I'm just a stupid heart-breaker who just wants to use him? Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Fluffy, you're blushing," Marik said, poking my cheek. _I'm what? Why the fuck am I blushing again? Marik, you really mess me up._

"Oh... Uh... No, I'm just overheated, it's too hot in here," I replied. _He'll buy that._

"Don't lie to me, 'Kura," Marik said with a grin. _Bugger. Bugger. Bugger. How? How in the name of buggery can he tell when I'm lying. Ryou is the one who knows me the best in the world, and even he believes my lies._

"I'm not lying! Um, Marik, do you want to come upstairs with me? I'm seriously this living room is boiling!"

Marik's cheeks went extremely red. _Huh? Wait does he think I'm asking something else?_ Anzu and Yugi were whispering, Kaiba smirked at us, Joey and Tristan were laughing and Melvin and Ryou were grinning at us. _They are all taking this the wrong way. Seriously._

"I just need to talk to you, Marik. Bloody hell..." I muttered and then looked around the circle, "stop staring, idiots!"

"Oh, uh, right..." Marik said, unconvinced. His cheeks were still flushed.

I sighed, muttering under my breath, grabbed Marik's arm and stood up, pulling him with me. "Bakura, I can stand up on my own!" He snapped at me as I did so. Ryou, Anzu and Yugi started giggling, I shot them all a glare which caused everyone to crack up laughing. _I don't understand these people!_

When Marik and I had gotten to my room, we both sat down on my bed facing each other. _Bloody hell, Marik, you're attractive. _

"So, what do you _need_ to talk about?" He asked, smiling at me. I watched his lips. _I wonder..._ "Bakura?" I realised that I had been leaning in, I leaned back.

"Sorry... Um... Oh yeah. I was wondering, do you agree with what Otogi said about me?" I asked. He blinked at me in surprise and didn't speak. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. He does agree._

_**(Marik's POV)**_

_Do I agree with Otogi? Well, Bakura does go on loads of dates... and he's never had a proper relationship... But... I don't think he'd do that to me. And Bakura's doesn't shut people out on purpose... Or at least, I don't think he does. He's just afraid of getting close to people because he's scared of losing them._

_Oh, Bakura, I understand you now._

_But why do you care if I agree? It's not like you want to date me._

I stared at Bakura, searching his face for an answer. He looked worried.

"Oh, bugger. Bugger. Bugger..." He muttered. _What's wrong with you, Bakura? _"You do agree with Otogi, don't you?" His eyes were wide and he had a hurt expression. _Oh, frig! I never answered his question..._

"I... don't... agree," I said slowly and watched as Bakura's face lit up. _He looks so perfect right now. _"with all of what he said," Bakura frowned slightly but tried to hide it, "I think you do lead girls on. A lot. Too much. I don't like it."

He blinked.

"Marik..." He said.

"What?" I asked. He didn't speak for a while. _Huh? _I raised an eyebrow and then he spoke up.

"Do you... like me, Marik?" he whispered, keeping an expressionless face.

_Yes. Frigging yes! I love you! It's taking all my strength not to kiss you._

"In what way?" I asked, trying to force myself to be as expressionless as the white haired teen in front of me. _Bakura, can't you tell?_

"You know... the... romantic way," He said quietly. _How? How am I supposed to answer that? Do you like me? Give me a clue, Bakura!_

"I... um... uh... How do you feel about me?" I asked.

"I... well... um... hey, did I give you your other present?"

_Nice subject change... _"No, you didn't."

"Oh... I... Do you want it?" He asked, his cheeks flared up. _What is it, Bakura?_

"Um... sure..."

He closed his eyes. _B-bakura?_

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I acted on instinct. _You better fucking like me, Marik... because otherwise this will be a stupid gift. _I leaned forwards and planted my lips onto Marik's. His lips were warm and quite frankly delicious._ Cinnamon? Mixed with the slight taste of my beer?_ His lips were still. _Ah, he's not kissing back... Bloody hell._ I allowed my eyes to flutter open; Marik's eyes were already wide open. My reddish eyes met his beautiful amethyst eyes. I felt his mouth curve into a smile against my lips and then he began to kiss back. I licked against his lips, begging for entrance. His mouth opened immediately. I let my tongue explore the inside of his mouth. _Perfect. _I felt his tongue attack mine. I fought back with my tongue. After a while of tongue-fighting for dominance, Marik's teeth gently nibbled my tongue. _Kinky... _I opened my eyes, his were shut but I felt his mouth turn into a grin as he released my tongue. We both pulled away.

Marik's eyes were glazed, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open with shiny wet lips. _Marik's right about himself, he is most definitely sexy. _He smiled at me.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked, smirking.

"My... question?" He asked, dazed. _Was the kiss that good for him? I suppose that it was quite bold for a first kiss._

"You asked if I liked you."

"Oh that... Yeah... heh... that answered it... So was that my, uh, gift?"

"Yeah... Did you like it?"

"Couldn't you tell? Of course I liked it... But I'm afraid I'm going to have to return it."

"What? What do you mean?"

Marik leaned in and planted a small kiss on my lips.

"Oh... you can return it anytime you want," I mumbled with a smirk.

"I plan to," He said, smirking back. _Smirking? He's toughing up... Maybe I'm rubbing off on him._

"Marik, I always think you make me a lot softer and nicer... I think I kind of make you harder too."

Marik started chuckling. I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Well, Bakura, you most certainly make me _hard_," he said, still laughing.

"Oh, bloody hell, Marik! I didn't mean it like that. Although, I probably do, you know. I'm bloody sexy!" I said, also laughing.

"Not as sexy as me!" Marik replied, flipping his hair.

"You're right, not as sexy as you... much sexier!"

"Oh, shut up, Fluffy! You know I'm the sexiest one! You're just a cute ball of fluff!"

"Hah! You're the one who shut their face, you buggering bastard! I'm definitely not cute, I'm extremely sexy!"

"You may be sexy but I am the sexiest person on earth! I mean, look at me!"

"Oh, just admit that I'm the sexiest!"

"No, you admit that I'm the sexiest!"

"I never bloody will!"

"B-but, Bakura-san..." Marik said, pulling off Ryou's pout perfectly. _Oh fuck._

"I have an offer," I muttered, avoiding eye contact, "I will admit you're the sexiest, _if_, you show me your back."

"No."

"Please?"

_**(Marik's POV)**_

_Bakura... damn it... I don't want to frigging tell you. What should I do? Should I just kiss him again..? Maybe that'll make him forget... Good plan, Marik..._

I leaned in but Bakura stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.

"Marik, why can't you show me?" He asked, staring me in the eye. His eyes were round and you could see how much it truly hurt him that I wouldn't show him. _I just don't want to share it with anyone... it's not just you..._

"I don't plan on showing anyone..." I whispered. He frowned and released my shoulders.

"I just think we should share everything... I mean... after the kisses... I suppose I'm your b-boy... boy... boy..."

"Boyfriend?"

"That... yeah..." _He definitely needs time to get used to the term 'boyfriend'. I suppose, he's only dated girls in the past... I haven't really dated anyone properly... but I love Bakura... I'm proud he's my boyfriend... So, why can't I show him..?_

"Don't you trust me? Don't you like me enough to show me?" He whispered. Lost.

"Of course I trust you! I just don't want anyone to see it. Ever!"

He stared at me for ages and then stood up and headed towards the door. _We've only been dating a few minutes and I've already hurt him..._

"Bakura, wait... I'll... I'll show you..."

He turned around.

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

"So, what do you think they're talking about up there?" Joey asked.

"That's if they're even talking," Tristan joked, "if you know what I mean!"

Everyone laughed.

I felt Melvin tense up at the thought of his brother and my brother... together... doing that... I also tensed.

"Yeah, we get it," Joey muttered.

"Good, can you explain it to me?" Tristan asked, looking at Joey confusedly.

"Ryou, do you think they're confessing their undying love for each other?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I think undying love is a bit too far... I'm sure they're both just attracted to one another," Yami said quietly.

"I'm not sure, Bakura is really protective over Marik... I mean, that whole thing with Otogi! He could really love Marik! Nyeh! They'd definitely make a good couple," Joey said. _The Otogi thing... Otogi... even if they do get together, he'll want to break them up._

"Well, I hope they become a couple! That would be SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Anzu nodded as she put down her ninth beer. I glanced at Melvin's discarded can pile. I'm surprised neither of them were as drunk as they should have been by now. _Anzu can really hold her drink. So can Melvin... although the way he's been touching me shows the beers getting him a little...hehe... excited. _I blushed as I felt his hand stroke my thigh.

"I think we should get Joey and Kaiba to kiss again!" Anzu suddenly shouted. Her voice was slightly slurred.

"I agreeeeeeeeeeeee." Melvin replied. I gave him a bewildered look as he elongated the word 'agree'. Kaiba dropped his second beer.

"What is this obsession with getting me to kiss this mutt! No thank you! You can't make us do it! It's not a dare," Kaiba muttered irritably. I smiled as I noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Melvin and Anzu chanted together.

"No!" Kaiba and Joey said together, both with bright red cheeks.

"Don't worry, I can make them do it!" Tristan said. We all gave him an apprehensive look. He pushed Joey into Kaiba saying "My voice gives me super strength!"

Joey's lips landed on Kaiba's. They both stared at each other in shock. I giggled at this, it was so obvious that they liked one another. Joey pulled away and Kaiba blinked a few times and then looked away awkwardly.

"Good job, Tristan," Anzu said.

"Wow, guys, they really have been upstairs for ages..." Yami mumbled.

"I bet they're doing it," Melvin mumbled with a sigh.

"How super special awesome!" Yugi said.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was part 3 of Marik's party, part 4 coming soon. (this party is endless... -.-)<br>****I added in a tad more puppyshipping for those who love a bit of puppyshipping****... I like puppyshipping too... Seto and Joey are perfect together.. just like 'Kura and Marik... and Ryou and Melvin. :'3  
>For those who guessed Marik's present would be a kiss... hehehehe... you were right. :D (thanks for the idea... .) :P<strong>

**I find it really difficult to write anything seriously... the bits I try to write seriously come across as humour. xD Oh well.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Part 4 of Marik's Party.  
>Will Ryou tell anyone about his conversation with Otogi? Will Joey and Seto get together? Will Anzu and Melvin ever actually get drunk from these beers... they seem pretty immune to the alcohol? *Insert some more suspense-y questions here*. FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<br>**

**I'll make sure I upload the next chapter as soon as I've written it!  
>Don't forget to review, my fellow thiefpuppy/****deathshipping lovers. c:**


	19. Chapter 19 : Marik san's Party:Part4

_****_**Hey. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'd like to thank you all for your reviews so far. They really make me smile. ^^  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"You will? You'll show me?" Bakura asked, staring at me. I nodded, speechlessly. He walked towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Are you sure, Marik?" he said softly. I nodded again. He dropped his arms from my shoulder and stood looking at me. I held onto the bottom of my shirt and hesitantly pulled it up. I then let it drop, unsure of what I was doing. _I don't want to do this._ I stared at Bakura, lost. He frowned and then said comfortingly, "do you want a hand?" I smiled at him timidly. _It's weird not being able to do something in front of someone you normally feel so careless and free with. Then again, I suppose we've both been quiet about our pasts. I don't know what Bakura's childhood was like... Maybe I should ask him sometime..._

"Yes, please," I whispered. I felt his hands touch the hem of my shirt and I closed my eyes, already regretting saying that I'd show him. _I said I would... It'll just hurt him if I keep it a secret._

"It's okay, Marik, it's fine," came the voice of my handsome white-haired boyfriend as he began to lift my shirt. I shuddered but let him continue. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." _Just thinking about my back is what hurts. _I felt my shirt go over my head and suddenly, I was overly aware of my exposed upper body. I let my hair hide my face. Bakura's hand cupped my chin and he pushed the hair out of my face. I stared up at him with wide eyes. His lips gently brushed mine. Then, he looked into my eyes as he spoke, "I'm going to look, Marik, okay? Don't worry."

He turned me around and I heard him gasp.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I stared at the Egyptian's back in horror. I was at a complete loss of words as I stared at the intricate patterns that puckered and covered the tanned skin of Marik's back. These patterns, from far away could pass as tattoos, but when you saw them so close you clearly see that they had been engraved into his skin. _Scars. Deep scars._ They were extremely beautiful but at the same time nauseatingly ugly, they were mesmerising but at the same time, I just wanted to look away. Most of all, they were filling me with fury. Who did this to Marik? How did this happen? I imagined all the pain Marik would have gone through as these were carved into his skin. I reached my fingers out and gently caressed his back. He turned around, slapping my hand away. I dropped my hand to my side and took in his crazed and scared expression. _Wrong move, Bakura..._

"Sorry," I mumbled. His expression softened slightly at my voice.

"Oh, Bakura... I'm sorry... It's just... Don't touch them..."

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have tried... How... how did you get them?"

"It was so horrible," he whispered, eyes tearful. _Please don't cry, Marik. I don't want you to cry._

"You can tell me, Marik... Come on..." I said as I wiped a tear from his cheek, "and you don't want to cry, you'll smudge your eyeliner."

He stifled a laugh and then wiped his eyes carefully.

"Okay, I'll tell you, 'Kura... but it isn't a nice story."

_**(Marik's POV)**_

"Years ago, when Melvin, Ishizu, Rishid and I were back in Egypt, we lived in a tomb with my... um... father," I gulped, looking down at my legs rather than at Bakura. "My father was the tomb keeper and it's family tradition for the oldest son of the current tomb keeper to go through... the... uh... tomb keeper initiation. Rishid didn't count... he's not a blood relative of my father... My mother adopted him and Ishizu's a girl so that meant Melvin was the next legitimate heir. Back then, Melvin was a completely different person to who he is now, he was naive and innocent... Melvin and I were really close and I always looked after him even though I was the younger brother. I had always been a lot stronger and braver than him and despite the fact that father had tried to convince Melvin that I murdered mother, Melvin always looked up to me and allowed me to comfort him. I never understood why, but I was happy he did, having Melvin to protect made me feel stronger, made me feel like I could stand up to what I believed in. Melvin looked up to all of us though. He always expected us to look after him being the weak one of us. We always looked after him when he was sick as well. Father always ignored Melvin when he was sick. Father despised how often Melvin was sick because he thought this could mean that Melvin could get sick before he had his own heir to continue the family tradition of guarding the tomb.

"One day, when I was comforting Melvin, who was crying, which was a frequent occurrence, father came in. I was never close with father and he never displayed any emotion towards me, as he thought I murdered his wife... My mother died giving birth to me... but when father came in, he was smiling. He looked absolutely deranged.

"'Marik,' father had said, 'you will also be undergoing the tomb keeper initiation.' I remember wanting to cry my eyes out when father said that but I stayed strong so it didn't scare Melvin even more. He explained that this was because of Melvin's bad health but I knew he had an ulterior motive, I knew that he also wanted me to do it because he wanted to see his wife's murderer in pain. You see, Bakura, these scars are the tomb keeper initiation.

"A few days later, father had dragged Melvin and me into this cold, dark room. Melvin was frightened and held my hand tightly as father gave us that deranged smile again." I shuddered at the memory. "'Melvin first,' father had said, in a voice that let me know he didn't love us. It was cold and harsh. Bakura, we were just tools to him. He didn't care that he was scaring us, that he was about to put us through the most excruciating we'd ever have... He was just using us to continue the Ishtar clan and to guard those fucking Millennium items. Ishizu and Rishid didn't matter to him either. Rishid wasn't a blood relative so father treated him like a slave and was forever beating him and whipping him. Father even refused when Rishid offered to go through the tomb keeper initiation instead of Melvin and me... And he hated Ishizu. He hated her for being a girl, he hated her for reminding him of mother, and he hated her for standing up to him for us. Even if there was any love in his tiny, cold heart for any of his children, it died along with mother and that was my fault. He made me regret being born."

"Marik, I-"

"Let me get through the story, please, Bakura," I whispered, finally looking at him, taking in his saddened expression. _Don't be sad for me, Bakura. I don't need sympathy. _He nodded and let me continue. I forced myself to look away from him again. _I don't want him to see how much this is hurting me._

"Father grabbed Melvin and pulled out the Millennium rod... It's this gold sceptre... It's one of the seven items we tomb keepers had to protect. It has a knife concealed inside and is used for the tomb keeper initiations... Um... so... the tomb keeper initiation is where... the heir has... these patterns carved onto his back. Melvin knew this and as father exposed his back, Melvin was begging and pleading with father to stop, to let him go. My father had said no and as the knife edged closer and closer to Melvin's skin, anger brewed up inside me. Even though I wasn't the older of the two of us, I had always protected Melvin and I was planning to protect him now.

"'Father! Don't make Melvin do this, I'll become the tomb keeper. Initiate me instead!' I had shouted. Father just looked at me blankly. After a while he let out a maniacal laugh.

"'You'll both go through this! Melvin first, then you. Melvin is the heir, you're going through with this just in case something happens to your dear brother,' he had replied and then he turned to Melvin, 'don't worry... this will only hurt... a lot!' I watched in silence as Melvin's skin was ripped open by our own father. I was forced to listen to his horrifying screams but there was nothing I could do but sit there. I heard as he begged, pleaded and tried to bargain with father to make it stop. Sometime during the screams I had begun to cry. I couldn't do anything but listen and watch as my weak and innocent brother got tortured. Bakura, I couldn't stop it! I couldn't do anything to save him... And then Melvin stopped screaming. My heart stopped as I tried to find out what had happened to him. As I tried to find out why he had stopped. I stared at the blood covered floor and a thought surfaced. I truly believed Melvin had died of blood loss. Father continued to slice his back, perfecting his foul, sickening art. I was overwhelmed with hatred. I screamed at father, I pleaded him to stop. I called him millions of names. 'Murderer'. 'Killer'. 'Psychopath'. He still didn't stop. I screamed for Rishid and Ishizu but they couldn't hear me. They would come if they could, even if it meant punishment, even if it meant that they could be killed because of it. They would always come to save us. Father dropped Melvin to the floor and I ran towards my brother limp body. My worry was relieved as I felt his pulse. His heart was still breathing. But a new worry overcame me. I had a sudden realisation. I was next. I looked up at my father and he sneered down at me.

"'Your turn, Marik,' he whispered sadistically, 'I'll make sure I carve extra deep for you.'

"He pulled my clothes off to get a clear view of my back and then... and then..." I burst into tears. Unable to speak, I looked at Bakura. He was looking at me in horror. He gently wiped my eyes and pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. I suddenly felt safe. At that moment I knew, Bakura would protect me, that I was safe with him.

"You don't have to continue, it's okay. I understand what happened next. Just breathe. You're not there anymore, he can't hurt you," he said softly into my ear.

"Don't let him hurt me..."

"I won't, Marik. I'll protect you. I'll even protect Melvin."

"Thank you."

"Where's your father now?"

"Melvin... snapped..."

"What do you mean?" He asked, pushing us apart so he could look at me.

"We weren't allowed to leave the tomb... Only father could leave the tomb... It was a little bit after the... initiation... when Ishizu decided we would dare to go outside. Rishid said he'd stay home to cover for us. Melvin and I longed for the freedom more than he did. He always said that he was just happy to have a home and a family. Ishizu took us outside and we saw how amazing it was outside of the tomb. The outside world was so big and bright and free. Melvin and I had so much fun exploring the village close to our tomb. I came across this picture of a motorbike, and I decided I wanted one," I smiled at the memory of the motorbike, it gave me a dream. It made me realise how I wanted to be free, how I wanted to just drive around the world. "Later that day, Ishizu made us go back home. We entered the tomb quietly to try to avoid getting caught but father was awaiting us. We saw father whipping Rishid, who had passed out. He was laughing insanely as he turned to face us. 'Oh, so you're back then?' he asked, smiling a creepy smile. Melvin twitched next to me at the sight of Rishid.

"'Father, why did you whip Rishid? He's not the one who left?' Melvin asked. Father glared at Melvin.

"'Because he was covering for you. Who does this idiot think he is? Tricking my idiot wife into adopting him, asking to become the next tomb keeper and now trying to protect you no-good imbeciles from getting the punishments that you deserve.'

"'Don't you dare talk about Rishid or mother that way!' Ishizu screamed, 'you heartless, sick man!' She bravely took a step towards him but he hit her with the whip. Me and Melvin stared in horror as she gasped in pain and hit the floor.

"'Don't you dare talk to me, your father, like that, you insolent woman!' Father yelled at her fear-struck face. I stood still, frozen in fear with no idea what to do. I never had to stand up for Ishizu or Rishid before. I glanced between the two of them, both on the floor. I looked at Melvin. He was shaking. I didn't know what to do. I looked back at father, who had turned his attention to me. 'It's your turn for punishment now, Marik'. I screamed in fear. The whip lashed me on the side of the head and I hit the ground disorientated. Father was lifting the whip ready to hit me again when Melvin ran at him screaming holding something gold in his hand. It was the Millennium rod. That was the day Melvin lost his mind... The day he killed our father... The day he saved Rishid, Ishizu and me."

"Oh..." was all Bakura said as he stared at me. He stroked my hair gently and I felt desperate to get rid of the depressing atmosphere.

"Don't be too disappointed, Kitty, my hair's not as fluffy as yours," I muttered. He smiled at me.

"You're certainly not as sexy as me either..." He replied.

"But, Fluffy! You said you'd admit that I'm sexier than you if I showed you my back!"

"I lied. I'm a thief... What I do is steal and lie."

"You're such a friggin' asshole."

"That's not very nice." He mock-pouted.

"But you're my asshole!"

We both laughed when we realised what I'd said.

"I'm not sure if I want to be your asshole..."

"What? Why not? My ass is sexy? Wouldn't you love to be a part of something so sexy?"

"Your ass is alright, I suppose! But my ass is sexier..."

"Oh, shut up, Kitty!"

"Kiss my ass, Marik!"

"But there's poop down there!"

We both laughed.

"Shall we get back to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you might want to put your shirt back on, we don't want them all jumping to conclusions... Actually we've been up here for ages, they probably already have..."

"What are you talking about? What conclusions would they be jumping to?" I asked as I shoved my shirt over my head.

"Goodbye, sexy chest," Bakura whispered as my shirt covered my chest. I blushed.

"What conclusions, 'Kura?"

"Oh, never mind, Marik..."

We headed downstairs to join the party.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

_I can't believe Marik's never told anyone that before. I can't believe his father would do such a thing... If I were to ever see Mr. Ishtar's grave, I would spit on it for what he did to my Marik. My perfect, brave Marik. I don't understand how after telling me something so painful for him, he just changed the subject by joking about his hair. I never realised how truly strong Marik is. And he used to be to Melvin, what I am to Ryou. The protective sibling. I think him telling me his story has made us even closer._

_And the whole story has changed my outlook on Melvin... Melvin used to be like Ryou... Innocent, weak. But his father has caused him to be this scary, misunderstood teenager. He's just a lost boy who had a painful and messed up childhood._

_One thing the whole thing has made me realise is that, I love Marik Ishtar and I will not let anybody or anything take him from me or ever hurt him again_

_**(Yugi's POV)**_

_Wow... Bakura and Marik have been upstairs for ages... I wonder if they're doing it... I want to do it with Anzu, that would be super-special-awesome. Wow, she's really drinking a lot._

"You know what, Yugi? You look like a baby panda..." she slurred.

_A baby panda? How super-special-awesome. Girls think baby panda's are cute, right? That means ANZU THINKS I'M CUTE!_

"Anzu's actually right, you do look like a baby panda," Yami murmured.

_Does that mean Yami thinks I'm cute too? Ooh. Does Yami like me? That would mean we'd be in some sort of Super-Special-Awesome love triangle thing! Yay. Hehe._

"Yeah.. I see what you guys mean," Ryou said.

_Ryou too? Wow, guys, I'm blushing. A love square? _Melvin nodded in agreement. _Melvin as well? Hehe. I'm in a love pentagon._

"Nyeeeeeh! You're right, Anzu!"

_Joey? Love hexagon?_

"My voice gives me super... agreement!"

_Tristan? LOVE HEPTAGON!_

"Oh, I see it now!"

_Even Kaiba! A... love... octagon? Why is everyone suddenly attracted to me?_

Marik and Bakura finally returned. Everyone gave them questioning looks.

"So, what did we miss?" Marik asked.

"Everyone thinks I look like a baby panda and now we're a giant love octagon! It's no longer super-special-awesome. I'm scared," I replied.

"A baby panda? Really?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Don't you see it, 'Kura? Just look at him. He totally looks like a baby panda," Marik said.

"Bloody hell! That's true!"

"L-love decagon?" I asked.

"Oh, Yugi, have you been drinking?" Ryou asked me, looking worried. I looked down shamefully at the three empty cans on the floor in front of me.

"Maybe a little... I've never drank alcohol before and I was curious," I mumbled.

"Are you sure he wasn't just smoking crack?" Melvin asked and he and Bakura started laughing. _Crack? I would never do drugs in my life!_ Ryou laughed shakily.

"Anzu, Yami, do you want to walk him home now?" Ryou said gently.

"Yeah, sure," Anzu said, finishing her beer. Yami just nodded. They both pulled me up and the world seemed to be spinning a little bit. I noticed Anzu sigh as she wrapped one of my arms over her shoulder and Yami copied with my other arm. We said our goodbye to our friends and then they took me home.

_**(Melvin's POV)**_

_Friggin' lightweight._

_Now, Bakura, binky-boy, time to find out what you and Marik were up to._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! We finally know Marik's past. But will Marik ever hear about Bakura's past? Will Bakura tell us the eyeliner story? What will Bakura and Marik's reactions be to everyone's questions on what they were doing?<br>Why is Yugi so weird when he's drunk? Seriously, I don't think I'll ever answer that one... I wasn't even sure what I was writing there. e.e Haha. ^^'  
>Now, it's only Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Melvin, Tristan, Joey and Kaiba left. Find out what happens next in part 5 of Marik's (ridiculously long) party! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to review! I love you guys! :3  
>-Dani.<br>**


	20. Chapter 20 : Marik san's Party:Part5

_****_**This chapter took a while to upload because I had writers block so sorry I took so long and sorry if it's not a great chapter.  
>I hope you enjoy it, it's the last part of Marik's partaaay.<br>Queen_Of_Commas, that is because I'm incapable of being serious for too long...  
>animetheyaoidrug, I was also worried I was going to mess up writing about Marik's past. I really struggle to write emotional and serious things because I'm really a chilled laidback person.<br>I'm really glad that those who reviewed have said that they found Marik's story sad. It really made me feel so relieved that no one thought that I had ruined it by not making it as emotional as it should be.  
>Bakura96, two things. I love pandas too! &amp; you should switch the '9' and the '6' around in your user name. Heh heh. '69'... I'm inappropriate!<br>Yami-The-Dark & auroramcchickenatmcdonalds, I hate Marik's father too. He sickens me.  
>To everyone else who has reviewed, thank you so much, your reviews mean so much to me!<strong>

**Moving on with the chapter now.  
>As you know, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters!<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

Marik and I sat down. I glanced around the circle; everyone had drank some beer except for Ryou. _Good... Ryou would be weird drunk. Marik hasn't drank much... maybe I should get him to drink more._ I picked up a beer and put it in his hands. He looked at me confusedly. I grinned at him. "Have one, Marik! It's your party! You should drink too!" I said.

"Stop trying to get me drunk," he replied.

"No," I said grinning, "Now drink it!"

"I'll drink a beer, if... Ryou drinks a beer!" he said, smiling at Ryou.

"Wh-? What? Sorry... Um, no thank you. I don't want a beer," Ryou said quietly.

"I think you should, Ryou," Melvin mumbled.

"Ryou's never had alcohol before," I muttered.

"Neither had Marik until you gave him that sip of your beer earlier," Melvin said, chuckling.

"I'm not sure... I don't want to get drunk," Ryou said nervously.

"You won't get drunk from one can!" I said laughing.

"But... I just, I'm scared, I don't want to drink any," he replied, whispering.

"Come on, Ryou, it's fun! You should let loose a little," Joey said. We all nodded in agreement, even Kaiba. _Come on, Ryou, if you drink, Marik'll drink. _Melvin handed a beer to Ryou. Ryou looked at it apprehensively and then hesitantly took a quick sip. He gave us a small smile and then turned to Marik.

"Now you have to drink," Ryou murmured. Marik sighed. _What's his issue with drinking?_ He stared down at the beer and then looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Go on, Marik, it's only a beer," I said. He nodded, and took a gulp of it. We all clapped. He grinned at all of us.

"So, what were you doing up there?" Joey asked Marik with a suggestive look in his eye.

"We were just talking," I said quickly. Marik, who I hadn't given a chance to answer Joey's question, looked at me confused but then nodded.

"Yeah, sure, 'just talking'," Joey muttered.

"What were you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"What would be the point of me taking Marik upstairs to talk, if I were to just talk about it down here?"

"Oh right."

Ryou looked down in disappointment. It wasn't often that I didn't tell him something, but I really wasn't ready to talk about what happened upstairs.

"Are we not telling them then? I didn't think you'd be so ashamed about what happened," Marik whispered in my ear.

"I'm not," I whispered back, "I'm just not ready."

"Now they're whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears," Joey mumbled, earning a laugh from Kaiba, which made his cheeks heat up. I shot them both a glare which silenced them.

"Bakura, if you did or are planning to do anything to my little brother then I will..." Melvin growled at me.

"You'll do what? You know, you're dating my little brother!" I retorted.

"Yeah bu-," Melvin frowned, not knowing how to finish his argument. _I win this one._ Marik leaned over me to reach for another beer, I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the sudden closeness. He then sat up normally again and began chugging down his next beer. I looked at him in surprise.

"Marik, you might want to slow do-," I began.

"No, leave him," Melvin said. I shot him a confused glance but he was grinning. Marik dropped the can to the floor and then let out a content sigh.

"Hey, Ryou, I challenge you to a drinking race!" He yelled, his voice already slightly slurred. We all turned to Ryou who had been sitting quietly for a while, he was glugging down his second beer. He then dropped it and stared at Marik.

"You're on!" He shouted in reply. We all looked at each other in surprise over the two who had been reluctant to drink a few minutes ago, challenging one another to a drinking contest. Marik pushed me out of the way and sat in front of the beers. Ryou also moved to sit opposite Marik.

"Someone count to three!" Ryou said. Melvin laughed, happily.

"ONE!" Melvin yelled.

Ryou and Marik picked up a can each.

"TWO!" Melvin yelled.

The two normally quiet teens opened their beers.

"THREE!" Melvin yelled.

The two began downing their drinks. Marik finished his beer first and chucked in on the floor and opened another one. Ryou did the same a few seconds later. I glanced around the circle and exchanged confused and uneasy glances with Kaiba, the only other person who wasn't cheering the two on. _I don't want Ryou to get drunk... He's never been drunk... Something bad could happen to him... What if Melvin takes advantage of his drunken state? I know they share a bed, but they've never actually done __**it**__... Ryou believes in waiting until marriage. Then again, Melvin knows this and Ryou trusts him so... It'll be fine. It's a party anyway I suppose._ I sighed and then gave in and began cheering along with Melvin, Joey and Tristan. I noticed Kaiba sit back and watch out of the corner of my eye. _Why did he even agree to coming?_

After a while, Ryou resigned and threw his eighth and final beer onto the floor.

"I queet," he slurred. Marik, who was on his tenth beer, dropped it to the ground and grinned at me.

"Hey, Fluffy-poo, I won! What's my prize? Another kiss?" He said, laughing. _Remind me never to let Marik get drunk again..._

"What? What are you talking about, Marik?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Ryou looked at me and snickered.

"Marik and 'Kura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S... I don't know what's next," Ryou said, drunkenly.

Melvin smiled at him, "You're such a lightweight, getting drunk that quickly!"

"Shut up, Melly!" He replied defensively.

"Hey, Joey, what's a 'Melly'?" Tristan asked Joey.

"I think it's a nickname for Melvin," Joey responded, laughing.

"Come on, Fluffy, give me another kiss," Marik said, bringing his face close to mine. He stared into my eyes seductively and his cheeks were flushed. I glanced at his moist lips that let off the scent of beer. He looked irresistible. I was about to lean in and kiss him when Melvin spoke up.

"What does he mean 'another', binky boy?" he asked, smirking at me. _Melvin's unpredictable, I don't know whether he's going to find the idea of Marik and me kissing good or bad. He's either going to laugh or yell and possibly try to hurt me..._

"Nothing!" I said.

"Marik? What do you mean?" Melvin asked. I groaned. _Oh bugger._

"Oh, when me and Fluffy-head went upstairs we kissed," Marik said and began giggling. _This couldn't be more bloody embarrassing. Seriously. _I blushed and looked on the floor.

"So are you two a couple now?" Joey questioned, grinning at me.

"Well, um..." I mumbled.

"Yes!" Marik practically yelled.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Gosh, Fluffy, don't sound so excited about it," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Never!"

"Alcohol makes you weird!"

"I'm drunk, Bakura, want to take advantage of me?" he whispered alluringly, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Marik," I began breathlessly.

"Yes, 'Kura?"

"You look and sound like such a slut."

"Fuck you, Bakura!"

"I'm sure you'd love to."

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Why not? I'm hurt..."

"Oh, Fluffy, I didn't mean it like that... I'm sorry."

"Relax. I don't care."

"Why not? Now, I'm hurt."

"Good."

"Friggin' asshole."

"Effeminate bastard."

"Limey fruitcake."

"Shut your buggering face, you buggering bastard!"

"NEVER!"

"Marik-,"

I stopped speaking as I heard laughter. I looked away from my... erm... boyfriend and saw that everyone was laughing at us.

"What? What is so bloody funny?" I asked sourly.

"You two," Ryou said in between laughs, "you sound like an old married couple."

"Except a lot ruder," Kaiba added.

"Shut up, Kaiba, and kiss Joey again," I retorted. He frowned.

"As if I'd want to kiss that mutt again!" He responded. I saw Joey look down at the floor frowning as Kaiba said so but after a few seconds he looked up and was his normal, smiley self again.

"Oh, shut up, dragon fetish!" Joey snapped with a grin.

"Did you just call me 'dragon fetish'?" Kaiba enquired, glaring at Joey.

"Yeah!" He turned to me and Marik, "You should hear Yami's impression of Kaiba."

"His impression of me?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Yep, it goes like this," Joey's voice deepened, "'Hey, everybody, look at me! I'm _Seto Kaiba_! I have a _dragon fetish_, and I sound like Brock, from Pokémon! Screw the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!'"

We all laughed as Kaiba's face reddened. "I don't have a dragon fetish! And I do not sound like Brock!"

"You do," I teased.

"Don't join in, Bakura."

"Don't get your dragon-loving-panties in a twist!"

"Ugh. Shut up."

I chuckled and left it at that. Marik climbed onto my lap.

"What in the name of buggery are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just sitting... You overuse the word 'bugger'... and the word 'bloody'. Is it a British thing? I never hear Ryou say those words..."

"You overuse the word 'frig'."

"Touché."

I allowed my arms to wrap around Marik and I whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad Yugi went home, I don't think I'd be able to take his ramblings on how 'Super-Special-Awesome' this is..."

Marik's body shook slightly as he laughed and he turned his head slightly to face me. "I completely agree."

_**(Joey's POV)**_

I looked at Marik and Bakura in envy. _Nyeh, Kaiba, why don't you like me? I've wanted you to notice and accept me ever since you beat me at Duel Monsters. I don't mind your constant teasing but I just want you to know me... to like me. I don't even mind if it's just as friends, I want to be close to you._ I sat quietly for a while, every now and then receiving an inappropriate remark from Tristan. _I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand half of the things he says..._ I looked at Kaiba curiously. He was sitting quietly, sipping a beer.

"You bored?" I asked him. He nodded. "Why did you come? You don't really seem the party type, no offence."

"None taken. I came because Ryou asked me too, he never gave me a proper reason but I had nothing better to do, other than listen to Mokuba's incessant whining. I can only take so much of it."

"I see. Are you glad you bothered to come?"

"I suppose, it's been an alright party. I don't normally hang out with... people in general... I have a business to run."

"Well, you should hang out with us more; it was nice to have you here."

"You only say that because you obviously loved kissing me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kaiba." _Because it's kind of true..._

"You do realise my first name is 'Seto', right? I'm fine with being called by my last name... It's just, I wasn't sure if you knew it was my last name..."

"Of course I know what your first and last names are, idiot."

"Brilliant, the weird Brooklyn accent guy is calling me, the wealthy business man an 'idiot'."

"No need to get all 'wealthy business man' on me. I was kidding."

"I know."

"Sure."

Kaiba looked at his watch and frowned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One in the morning. I better be going."

"Nyeh! It's one already... I told Serenity I'd be home by eleven... She hates me walking home at this time. I've told her before that I can take any thugs..." I mumbled.

"I can give you a lift home if you want... I have my limo..." Kaiba said.

"Uh, thanks, Kaiba."

We both stood up.

"Me and Kaiba are going now," I said, looking around the room. Drunken Ryou was asleep, leaning on Melvin, who was drinking what seemed like his millionth beer. The giggly, flirtatious drunken Marik was still sitting on Bakura's lap and Tristan seemed to be having a staring competition with his can of beer. Bakura smirked at us.

"Going home together, eh? How, to quote Yugi, 'super-special-awesome'," He said. Melvin and Marik both chuckled while Tristan muttered a barely audible comment telling me to tell Serenity that he said 'hi'. _No, I will not tell my sister that her fan boy says 'hi'._

"I'm just giving him a lift home," Kaiba said, but even I saw that his cheeks were slightly red. _Nyeh?_

"Bye," Tristan, Marik, Melvin and Bakura said together as we left.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Melvin, it's late... Can Marik and I crash here?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, have fun sharing the bed," Melvin said winking at me.

"Oh, we will," Marik said while giggling.

"We're sleeping at either end again!"

"You're no fun, Fluffy!"

"Thanks, Marik."

"You're welcome."

Tristan stood up.

"I'm going to go now. Bye."

"Bye, Tristan," we all muttered together.

"Tristan Timothy Taylor awaaaay," I heard him say as he left.

"That guy is weird," I said. Melvin and Marik nodded in agreement.

"Ryou and I are going to bed now," Melvin mumbled, yawning. We wished him goodnight and then watched as he picked Ryou up bridal style and carried him off and up the stairs to their room. I looked at Marik, who was also yawning.

"We better go to bed too..." I said.

"Carry me?" Marik asked lazily.

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

I picked Marik up in the same way Melvin did to Ryou and carried him up the stairs. As I placed him on the bed, I said "You know, Marik, you really should put on some weight."

"Maybe you're just really strong."

I flexed my muscles.

"No, it must be my weight then..." Marik mumbled.

I pounced on him and pinned his arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing, you're super strong, Bakura."

"I know. Now say that I'm the sexiest."

"I'm the sexiest."

"No, I meant admit that I'm the sexiest!"

"I'm the sexiest!"

"Marik! I mean say that Bakura is the sexiest!"

"But that's a lie!"

"Fuck you!"

"Please do."

"Ugh." I got off of him and stripped off to my underwear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Marik asked, looking me up and down. His eyes stopped at my bare chest and slowly trailed down to my boxers.

"I'm not sleeping in my clothes! I'm going to have to wear them tomorrow."

Marik nodded in understanding and then decided to do the same. He got off the bed and took off his trousers, putting his lavender boxers on display. _He even makes boxers girly. _He then stopped at his top, clearly unsure whether to take it off or not. I sighed and then walked towards him. I gently grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. I heard him take a short intake of breath but he didn't argue so I continued to take his shirt off. Once it was off, I put it on top of his trousers and then I climbed into my end of the bed. Marik climbed into the opposite end of the bed and I felt a shock run through me as the skin of our legs touched. I shuddered slightly. It felt... nice.

Sometime later, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! <strong>**Marik's party is over!  
>You see, guys, because I love you so much, I even let Joey and Kaiba go home together for those puppyshippers out there!<br>PiWrite, Ryou drank! You happy? :3  
>Le dramatic questions~<br>How hung over will our protagonists be in the morning? Will Bakura tell Marik about getting the eyeliner? Will Marik find out about Bakura's past? Will Yugi ever get over the love decagon situation? What will happen in Kaiba's limo?  
>And most importantly... what will they be having for breakfast? OH THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!<strong>

******Don't forget to review. Because a review will benefit you! (hey that rhymes)  
>More reviews = happy Dani = more motivation = more writing = more thiefshipping = happy you.<br>****I sound desperate for reviews. xD**

**Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and all of the reviews I've had so far.**

**-Dani**


	21. Chapter 21 : Late For Work & Hung Over

_****_**Hi, everyone, I hope you all had a great Easter.  
>Sorry, I've taken so long to update this time, I'm normally a lot faster.<br>Here's chapter 21 of Roommates. Thank you for reading it so far and for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :3  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. D:<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

My dream was a memory.

I laid on a cold floor with an everlasting, throbbing pain in my back. I felt the bare skin off my arms touching a warm liquid that gave off a metallic smell. I forced myself to sit up, creating a sharp pain in my back in the process, so I could fix a glare on the dark, shadowed feature that must have been my father.

"So, you're up? You've been out of it for days," Father said, darkly. _I've been laying in my own blood for days. Why haven't I bled to death? _I looked down at myself; someone had wrapped bandages around my torso. _So this is what stopped me from bleeding to death?_ "Ishizu insisted on wrapping those around you to stop you from bleeding too much."

"Where's Melvin?" I tried to sound strong but my voice just came out hoarse and fearful. I searched the room but couldn't find a sign of my brother.

And then, it was no longer my old memory, but a terrible nightmare.

"It's not Melvin you should be worrying about."

Father came into the light and I saw the threatening smile on his face and the glint of the blade of the Millennium Rod. _This is it. He's going to kill me._ But I noticed his eyes trail away from me to something in the shadows, the figure of a body. _Who? Who could it be?_

"I can't kill you, Marik. You're needed. So I'll kill something... someone very dear to you."

_Who?_ I stared at father expectantly.

He pulled the figure from the shadow. I wouldn't have been able to recognise him from this new expression on his face but when I caught sight of the messy, white hair, I knew.

_Bakura._

"NO, FATHER! DON'T HURT HIM, FATHER! DON'T, PLEASE!" I screamed. I stared at my Bakura. He wasn't himself. He was scarily thin and his hair was even messier than normal. His eyes were wide and mad and filled with unknown fear. He was wearing filthy rags. _He must have been in here a while and tortured during his stay. _I took in his wrists which were bounded by a rope that was so tight on them, it had made them bleed and his mouth was gagged by a filthy piece of fabric. I welled up as the realisation hit me. _I'm powerless and I will never be able to protect those I love. Bakura's going to die and I can't do anything about it because of this monster. It's my fault too. Mother died giving birth to me and as I took my own mother's life, I took away any love that my father had in him. Maybe I'm a monster too._

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I screamed at the father who I had always hated. I felt my tears drop down my face.

"To teach you a lesson, Marik," was his reply.

I watched in horror and agony as the blade impaled the boy I loved. _Bakura was dying because my stupid father wanted to teach me a lesson?_ So many emotions went through me. Sadness, agony, depression, loneliness over losing Bakura. Hatred, anger, murderous intent towards my horrible, disgusting father. Self-loathing and regret for being the whole cause of this and for not being able to do anything. Because father couldn't kill me, he was taking away the thing most dear to me, my one source of true happiness.

"Never leave the tomb again," I heard father whisper coldly as my mind faded back into reality.

"Another nightmare, Marik?" I heard someone with a British accent mumble in my ear. My eyes shot open and suddenly, I was in new surroundings. _It was just a dream, father is dead. It was just a dream, father is dead. Bakura's okay. He's right here with you._ I took in reality. There was no longer the throbbing pain in my back, but there was a throbbing sensation in my head and I felt tired and irritable. Bakura was holding me in his arms to calm me down; the bare skin of our torsos touching, giving me butterflies; our legs entwined. I stared at him, his face so close, our noses almost touching.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered, taking in his healthy appearance, trying to shake the image of his helplessness in my dream.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"My father... you were in the tomb... my father was going to... my father did... he stabbed you, Bakura," I replied, my eyes filling with tears.

"Marik, it was a dream, your father is dead."

"I know... but my dreams always feel so real..."

"It's okay. Everyone's safe now. I'm safe and I'm here with you."

His arms tightened around me and I leaned in to kiss him gently. When we pulled back, I smiled at him.

"Bakura, you snuck into my end of the bed."

"Only because you were screaming in your sleep and I was trying to comfort you."

"Aww, Fluffy, you're such a softy around me."

"Shut up."

"No, you!"

"No, you."

"No, you!" I said, raising my voice but as I did so, the pounding in my head intensified, "ouch."

"What is it?"

"My head is pounding and I don't know why."

"Oh, dear Marik, you're experiencing your first hangover, serves you right for having that little drinking contest with Ryou. I bet Ryou's experiencing the bloody same."

"You drank more than me, why are you fine?"

"Because I'm not as much of a lightweight as you... My head is pounding a little bit though."

"Well, mine kills!"

A loud shrill ringing came from my trouser pocket and the pain in my head increased. I sighed, wriggled out of Bakura's grasp and climbed out of bed. When I pulled my mobile phone from my pocket, I didn't bother to look who was calling. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I grumbled irritably.

"Marik? What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you upset? You sound upset? And you're late for work! You said you could do a shift today!" My older sister's concerned _and loud _voice came through my phone.

"Oh fuck, I did, didn't I?" I replied. _But my head kills..._

"Yes you did, and don't swear, young man!"

"Geeez, sorry, mum."

I heard her sigh. "Anyway, where on Earth are you?"

"At Melvin's... they had a birthday party for me and I stayed the night because it was late."

"A party? There wasn't any alcohol, was there? I hope you weren't drinking... Wait a minute... Do you sound grumpy because you're hung-over? You didn't get anyone pregnant did you?"

"No, Ishizu, I did not get anyone pregnant!" Bakura laughed. "And I didn't drink any alcohol."

"Okay, Marik, I can tell you're lying at the last part! You're an obvious liar!"

"Ugh, why does it matter?"

"Because you're hung-over! My baby brother got drunk last night. I can't let you work in your state which means you won't get any pay, I'm afraid."

"No, Ishizu, I'm fine! I can work!"

"Marik, you have a hangover, I can't allow you to work! Just go back to bed."

"No! I need the money, it's going towards my house!"

"I'm sorry, Marik. It's your fault for getting drunk last night!"

"But, Ishizu-,"

The phone was taken out of my hands.

"Hi, Ishizu. This is Marik's friend and roommate, Bakura. I was wondering, since the money was going towards our house, if I could take his shift instead. Don't worry, I didn't drink at all last night."

_Bakura's a really believable liar._

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Oh, hello, Bakura. You're Melvin's... um... boyfriend's brother right? Ryou's a lovely boy, so I'm sure you're nice too." _She sounded awkward when she said boyfriend... She must not be used to the idea of it yet... Best not tell her about Marik and me._

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Wow, you're much more polite than Marik said. He complains about you often, although a lot less as of late." _Oh really, Marik? _"Are you sure you want the shift? You'll need to be here as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you so much. I'll leave now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"I'm taking your shift," I said to Marik, quickly putting on my clothes and flattening my extremely wild hair.

"I heard... and since when are you so nice?"

"I had to make a good impression."

"Whatever, you better get going. I'll see you at home, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I quickly kissed him and headed out of my old house and to the museum.

_**(Marik's POV)**_

As Bakura left, I got dressed and then looked at the clock. It was half past 11 in the morning already and I was supposed to start work today at half past 10. _I shouldn't have let Bakura convince me to drink._ I headed downstairs and saw a very different looking Ryou. _Oh my Ra, he looks awful. _He had huge bags under his eyes, messier hair than Melvin and Bakura put together and he looked slightly green. He was sitting at the kitchen table in bunny-print pyjamas; I stifled a laugh and walked over to him.

"Good morning, Ryou," I said.

"What's good about it? I feel like crap, I'm never drinking again if it means I have to go through this," he grumbled, sounding an awful lot like Bakura, "and please, speak quieter."

"Oh, come on, your hangover can't be that bad, you drank less than me, Bakura and Melvin."

Ryou mumbled something about him clearly not reacting well to alcohol and that he never wanted the stuff in his house again. I laughed and he gave me a pained look and informed me not to laugh as it made his head worse.

"Why did Bakura practically run out of the house?" He asked.

"He's taking my shift at the museum; Ishizu wouldn't let me work, even though my hangover is clearly not that bad... Seriously, she should see you. Speaking of which, are you okay? Do you have any aspirin? We should probably both take some to get rid of some of the pain."

"Um, yeah, in that cupboard," he said, pointing to a cupboard, "Bakura's working? That's new."

I found the aspirin and had some, I then put it on the table for Ryou and he had some too. The throbbing died down slightly and I realised that I was hungry.

"Do you have anything to eat? I would like some breakfast, please," I said, trying to sound polite, but I doubted that in his current state that Ryou would care whether I was polite or not. He nodded and pointed to some waffles, I smiled at him and asked if he wanted any but he shook his head. He looked nauseous. I toasted my waffles and then sat opposite to him, eating them. When I finished them, I leaned tiredly on my hand.

"I feel like crap," we both said together and then started laughing. My head began pounding again at the loudness of our laughter, and it was clear Ryou's did the same as we both stopped laughing abruptly.

"So where's Melvin?" I asked.

"He went to work and he better bring some milk home, we're running low."

"Oh... cool. So, do you want to hang out today and just watch some TV?"

"Yeah, okay. As long as we don't put it on too loud..."

"Yeah, I'd rather it be quiet too."

"Um, Ryou, thank you so much for the party. It was fun."

"You're welcome, Marik. I'm glad you had a good time."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it.<br>Bless little hung-over Ryou and his bunny pyjamas. I love Ryou. :3  
>Carlos_de_Citron, Decagonshipping, that's genius! XD thanks so much haha. And Marik says thank you and he is wondering if you'd like to change your name to Steve and become his mindslave. :)<br>LiquidSugar27, haha! Thanks. I love MarikPlaysBloodlines . I hope LK makes a new one soon. :O  
>Darkelf777, I'm so glad :3 Thanks!<br>Queen_of_Commas, you were right! Haha, Ryou and Marik are half-dead (especially Ryou...) Maybe we'll find out how Yugi's taking his hangover at a later date. :D Thanks!  
>auroramcchickenatmcdonalds, you were right! IT WAS WAFFLES! Mm... waffles. haha :3 Thanks!<br>Abzstar, woaaah, that's scary. That must be a ghost, changing your time to creep you out! o.o Thanks!  
>Yami_The_Dark, so do I, I want something to happen when they do but it's too soon... D: Yeah, maybe it isn't so good for Ryou that he drank :o Thanks!<br>ArcherAzzure, Thanks! Haha, your review made me giggle. :3  
>PiWrite, yay, drink contests are fun! :D Hahah, I'm glad you liked it, thanks! :)<br>**

**My replies to all the chapter 20 reviews ^ Woohoo. :3  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now it's time for the suspense-y questions which sometimes don't get answered and sometimes doooooo.~<br>**

**What will Ishizu think of Bakura? Will she find out about him and Marik? What happened when Anzu and Yami took the drunk Pandalike Yugi home? How will Otogi take Marik and Bakura's relationship? Will he be able to break them up and take Marik for himself? What happened in Seto's limo with Joey? Nyeh! Did Tristan get home okay? Does anyone actually care about Tristan?  
><strong>

**And most importantly...**

**Will Melvin bring some milk home on his way back from work? Because they're running low.  
><strong>

**Haha, thanks for reading! :D**

**-Dani.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Ishizu Notices Things

_**Heya, new chappie. I'll reply to your reviews in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and for the amazingly kind reviews. I'm surprised by the amount of support I've received from this story.  
>Anyways, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters. :3<strong>_

_**Enjoy~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

I ran into the museum, feeling completely breathless after sprinting there from Ryou and Melvin's. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath and then looked around. _Ugh. Work. This will be fun..._ I spotted a tanned woman with gold beads on two strands of her long black hair. _That must be Ishizu... _I noticed my eyes linger for a few seconds on the gold beads. _It seems the Ishtar's really love their gold. _She was, as I had expected, extremely beautiful. I walked up to her slowly. She immediately noticed me as I did so. Her piercing gaze- which was now on me- seemed to look deep into my mind.

"Hello, Bakura, you look a lot like Ryou... except at the same time, you don't," she said. I blinked, unsure how to reply to her comment. I quickly put on a fake smile and greeted her in my most polite voice.

"So, what does Marik do around here?" I asked.

"He sometimes gives tours, sometimes does inventory. How are you with people? Marik descriptions of you have always made out that you aren't great with people? But, since meeting you, I don't really agree with how he's described you... well, I agree with how he describes your hair; it is extremely fluffy."

_Fluffy...? Bloody hell, Marik. _I held in an irritated groan and replied, "I'm not that great with people, I'll admit."

"I see. You must be like Ryou then, he seemed pretty shy around people too."

_Yeah, I'm shy... _"Yeah... Would it be okay if I did inventory? Please?" I put on a shy voice, trying to sound like Ryou.

"Sure. I'll help," she said smiling.

_She's trying to be nice to me because I'm Marik's friend. Ugh, I need to keep up with this bloody shy, polite act even longer. _"Okay, thank you."

_**(Marik's POV)**_

Ryou and I both sat on his sofa under a blanket, staring tiredly at the TV screen. I glanced at Ryou. _He looks awful... I wonder how he's feeling. I'm not feeling as bad as I was earlier. Alcohol and Ryou don't really go together._

"Ryou, maybe you should go to bed or something..." I suggested quietly.

"Who are you? My mum?" He replied irritably.

"Uh, sorry..." I mumbled. His face softened immediately as if he'd only just realised what he'd said. _It's unusual for Ryou to talk to anyone like that... if it was Bakura or Melvin it would be completely understandable, but I've never heard Ryou talk back to anyone in such a bitter and harsh tone._

"Oh, Marik, I'm so sorry." He looked like he was about to cry. _Oh frig... No, please don't._

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it..."

"I'm never drinking again..."

"You've said."

"I know..."

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any better than earlier?"

"Like crap... I don't know. A little better, I suppose. What about you?"

"I feel pretty much better. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure," I said softly as I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

I watched as my boyfriend's brother exited the room.

_Marik's so kind. I can't believe him and Bakura have gotten so close, it's unreal. Well, I suppose they match in a way. They're really similar, but at the same time, they're different. I wonder if Marik's spoken to Bakura about his past... Melvin opened up to me easily about it but he's a lot different to Marik. Unlike Melvin, Marik's friendly to everyone but Marik seems to be more closed up about everything at the same time. I wonder if Marik blames himself for stuff that happened in their past... I know Melvin blames himself for a lot of the stuff that happened to his siblings... Has Bakura spoken to Marik about our past? I doubt it... I haven't even told Melvin properly and Bakura doesn't like speaking about it... I hope he hasn't... if Marik tries to talk to Melvin about it, Melvin will find out that I haven't told him everything. I just don't want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it... This is making my head hurt even more..._

Marik came back in, holding two glasses of water. He handed one to me, smiling kindly and took a sip from the other one. He settled back down next to me on the tiny sofa and we continued to sit in silence.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Thanks for taking Marik's shift today, Bakura; I honestly did want him to come in today because I know you both have that house to pay for. He's taken so many shifts here in the past just so he can pay for that place and he refuses to let me pay for him but I still have to get the boss to take some money out of my pay check and add it to Marik's just so he can keep up with the rent," Ishizu said as she continued to place the numerous artefacts that she'd been counting into a box.

"It's fine... I owed it to him really... Marik ends up paying my share of the rent more often than not and I honestly feel really bad about it... Do you think I could take shifts here more often?" I asked, counting pencils to go into the gift shop. Ishizu looked up at me with a smile. _That's the same smile Marik gives when he's happy. She's buying it. I'm going to get a job! Finally!_

"Of course you can! I'm so glad you asked. Marik's often complained in the past about you not paying your share, this will make him happier!"

"He seems to complain about me a lot," I joked.

"Yes, I suppose he has complained about you repeatedly and I truly can't see why, you're a lovely person, but he doesn't complain about you as much anymore. I'm very happy; it shows he's making friends. Thank you for befriending him, it's great of you. I know that when we first came to Domino, he was really sceptical about the whole idea of being in a new place but now he's finally settled in and I'm so proud of him. I feel Domino has improved us all in a way. I feel we can finally put our past behind us and move on with our lives... I never thought Melvin and Marik would move on as well as they have but Ryou has saved Melvin and I finally think Marik is letting it go too... Oh... I've said too much... You probably don't understand..." She trailed off awkwardly. Clearly surprised that she'd started rambling about the past, she turned her all-seeing gaze away from me and stared at the artefacts that she'd just boxed.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes.

"I know, Ishizu... Marik told me about it," I said quietly. I felt her eyes return to my face.

"You know? Marik told someone? The full story?" She said with a surprised and scared tone, I noticed her eyes had widened in the way that Marik's often did. I nodded. Her expression saddened. "You understand why I had to move them away from Egypt, right? Marik and Melvin would have gone mad in that tomb. After all we had seen in there... I couldn't keep them there... Melvin was forever screaming at everything. He'd scream at Rishid and me if we tried to speak to him, he'd scream at his shadow, he'd scream at his hands, he'd scream at the walls and Marik wouldn't speak to anyone except for himself... He'd hide in his room but I could hear him, whispering words of hatred and blame but he directed them all at himself. I couldn't take it. I couldn't get either of them out of the tomb for ages and when I did, they'd run back and scream at me for taking them out, telling me they weren't allowed to leave because father would punish Rishid and then punish all of us. I had to hide all of the knives because I often saw Melvin try to stab himself in the way he stabbed father... So I hatched a plan to get them out... To save them...

"I made Rishid get a job so he could save us up some money, while I stayed at home and tried to keep my two younger brothers sane. The thought that I could save them was the only thing that kept me from running away on my own. I had always hated the tomb because it always made me feel as if I was locked up but I hated it even more after everything that had happened. I was forever reminded of all the things that had happened. Every time I walked past the room where I had hid the Millennium items from my brothers, I ended up crying.

"Soon, Rishid had saved up enough money for me to make a phone call to Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. I assume you've heard of him?"

"Wealthy business man that invented duel monsters?" I asked and received a nod.

"Anyway, I called Mr. Pegasus to offer him the Millennium items that my family had been guarding because I had read in a magazine, on the day Marik, Melvin and I had snuck out of the tomb that he was in search of the Millennium items. Over the phone Mr. Pegasus told me that he was already in possession of the Millennium eye and I told him that my family were in possession of the other Millennium items. When I asked him how he had ended up with the Millennium eye, he would not tell me and he also refused to tell me what he needed the items for, but at the time I did not care, I just wanted to save my family.

"My deal with Pegasus was that he would take my family to Japan so we could start over but I also requested that he put the items into this museum, which he owns, and to give me a job at the museum so I could fulfil my family's duty and continue to guard them because I did not feel it was right for me to just hand them over to a stranger and then not know of their whereabouts. I didn't tell him the details of why I wanted to move and why it would be difficult to get my brothers to leave but he didn't pester me about it, just like I didn't pester him about what he wanted the items for. Pegasus agreed quickly to this deal, which told me he was really desperate for the items. Unfortunately, I still don't know why he wanted them but I am exceedingly glad he kept to his word. They are currently hidden inside this museum, out of view of the public. Don't tell Marik, I don't need him reminded of his past while he's at work. I'm worried the mere sight of them could drive him mad.

"Anyway, the plan worked successfully. Pegasus himself came over to Egypt in this amazing plane. He got two of his muscular body guards to sedate Marik and Melvin and when we were in our new home, the house that I still live in, which Pegasus had agreed to pay the mortgage for, they finally awoke. I informed them that we were no longer in Egypt and that we'd be living here. It was a month or two before either of them spoke to me and Rishid and during that month they only came down for food and then returned to their rooms. It took even longer to get them to go to Domino High. When we finally did convince them that school was important, we realised that they didn't speak enough Japanese yet for them to actually go. Marik learnt the language faster than Melvin but refused to go to school without him so Rishid ended up teaching Marik from home. Soon they both enrolled into school, which we thought would help them get over it, but at night Marik would wake everyone up by his shouting and screaming because of his nightmares and Melvin was flipping out, he would trash his room, break things around the house, steal from shops and beat people up if they tried to have a conversation with him," she stopped there as if she was unsure what to say. Her eyes lingered on my face, undoubtedly trying to figure out what I was thinking about the whole thing. Ishizu's expressions and her way of doing things were like Marik's so it was easy for me to understand why she did something and what she was thinking.

"That's how Ryou and I met Melvin and Marik," I said, for once being the person who was trying to keep a conversation going. It was unusual for me; normally I enjoyed the silences between conversations because they gave me time to think or meant that I no longer had to listen to whatever the person was saying, which I never usually did anyway, but, this conversation was intriguing me. I was probably only interested because I was interested in Marik but there was something fascinating about Ishizu, she was easy for me to talk to and I was sure she made conversation easy for anyone. Maybe it was the fact she spoke about things which were of interest to me, Marik and Melvin's past were something that I had always been interested in, ever since I met them.

"What do you mean?" She asked and then I realised why she was easy to talk to. She cared about what I was saying. In the past, people have never been interested in me, I've always been brushed aside, or forced to listen to something more important than what I have to say. _She's like Marik and Ryou and Melvin, she listens. She's motherly and sisterly and kind, something I've dearly missed over the past few years. Mother... Amane..._

"It must have been a few weeks after Melvin and Marik had joined school," I began, "Ryou and I had both heard rumours about one of the new kids, Melvin Ishtar. They said he was a bully, a horrible, horrible bully who would beat up anyone who tried to talk to him. You've met Ryou, so you know he's a great person and he's kind and friendly... and unfortunately for Ryou, he thinks that everyone can change. I do agree, some people can change but Ryou wants to help them change all the time and he doesn't understand that people can hurt other people. Because I knew this, I immediately told Ryou to stay away from Melvin. Ryou normally listens to what I say, so I didn't expect him to go up to Melvin and try to talk to him. One lunch time, I was wandering around in search of Ryou because he and I usually eat together when I overheard two girls speaking.

"One of them had said, "I hear that one of the Touzoku twins is trying to befriend that scary Egyptian boy..."

"The other one replied, "Which Touzoku?"

""The cuter one, Ryou is it?"

""Really? Awww, but he's adorable! I don't want him to get hurt. It would have been fine if it was the scary Touzoku... He would be able to take on... umm... Melvin?"

"This was when I joined their conversation and said "Thanks, girls, but do you know whereabouts the cute one of the Touzokus and the scary Egyptian are? Because listening into your conversation, as flattered as I am at the fact you think I could take on that Melvin person, is no longer helpful.""

I felt Ishizu's eyes pour into me as she picked up on the fact that I was only pretending to be nice, shy and polite earlier. She didn't say anything and let me continue with my story.

"Uh, the girls informed me that they were in the canteen so I went there. The first thing I noticed was that everyone in the canteen was looking towards one specific table and on that table sat my little brother and your brother. I could already see that Ryou's plan wasn't really working; Ryou was chatting animatedly to Melvin while Melvin was sitting stiffly, glaring at Ryou with his hands clenched into tight fists. I walked up to them quietly.

""And then the Harold pooped on the carpet so Bakura made me get rid of him. Bakura doesn't like animals..." Ryou was talking about his old hedgehog, Harold. I noticed one of Melvin's fists rising and being pulled back. Ryou's eyebrows drew together in worry and he closed his eyes. Melvin's face fierce and you could tell Ryou's attempt at having a conversation with him had really pissed him off. I caught Melvin's fist just before it hit Ryou's face. Melvin pulled his fist back and he turned to me in anger. Ryou opened his eyes in surprise and saw me there and then watched in horror as Melvin stood up and looked ready to murder me. I smirked at him.

""Quite the punch you got there, perhaps you should join the wrestling club. This little guy here," I said gesturing to Ryou, "is not your punching bag."

""Maybe you're my punching bag then," Melvin replied simply.

""Oh no, I'm so scared of the big bad Egyptian," I remember saying. It wasn't a great comeback, but in the state Melvin was in, whatever I said was likely to put him over the edge. Melvin aimed a punch at my face and I dodged easily. He swore. We ended up having a massive fight and we both ended up in the nurse's office sitting across from each other in anger. Ryou had gone with us to the nurse, not because he was injured, but because he was worried about both of us. He held an ice-pack to my head and constantly kept asking whether we were both okay and kept coming out with random phrases like "violence never solved anything." It was irritating me but it seemed to be irritating your brother even more so I cheerfully let him continue. Sooner or later Marik walked in asking what had happened and Ryou explained it in a way that made neither me nor Melvin look like the person in the wrong. I recall Marik asking whether he and Melvin were twins and Marik saying "no" and that Melvin was a year above us. Marik was in Ryou's and my Maths class.

"Marik looked at me and said, "at least someone fought back this time."

"Melvin laughed and nodded. After that, Melvin and I became good friends and he started hanging round with Ryou and I at lunch times..."

I ended the story there. _'At least someone fought back this time_.' _Those were the first words Marik said that were directed solely at me. _I smiled fondly at the memory. _That was the last time he spoke to just me until we ended up becoming roommates. _ Ishizu smiled at me.

"You know, you didn't have to put on a fake personality when speaking to me, I would have approved of you and Marik either way," she said.

"How did... how did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"The way you smile when you say his name, how you took the job this morning, the fact that you ran here, the fact you put on a fake personality to impress me, your breathing became audible after I pretended to sound uncomfortable with calling Ryou 'Melvin's boyfriend' as if you wanted to keep something from me, how interested you are with Marik and his past and how intently you listened every time I said his name. Also, Marik's always been obvious about his feelings for you, even if he didn't realise them himself. He never actually seems upset with you when he complains about you and he says a lot of good things about you too."

_She picks up on a lot of little things... She's like a detective or something. She knows everything, when you're lying, what you're feeling. It's scary._

"You picked up on that?" I said awkwardly

"Yes," she replied with a laugh.

"You're very observant," I mumbled.

"Only when I want to be, I assumed Marik and you would've gotten together about now. When did it happen?"

"Last night."

"Marik was drunk; I hope you didn't take advantage of him..."

"Of course not."

"Good," she said as she finished putting the last thing away, "well, we're done. Good work. Ask Marik for my number when you get home, that way you can organize another shift here whenever you want."

"I will. Um, Ishizu, about Marik..."

"What is it?"

"You know you said about how he used to scream at night..."

"Yes?"

"He still does it. Almost every night."

"Oh... He hasn't spoken to me about them..?" She looked hurt and upset.

"Don't worry, I don't think he wants to talk about them. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks for telling me."

I nodded.

"Here." She gave me a pay slip, "we pay anyone who just takes shifts every now and then their pay when they're done."

"Thanks, bye," I mumbled as I exited.

"Bye, Bakura."

I walked slowly home and I saw Marik parking his motorbike as I got to the door.

"Hey," we said simultaneously and then we laughed half-heartedly. He looked less tired than he did this morning and he grinned at me.

"So, how was work?" He asked as we walked inside.

"Oh, it was fine. Ishizu picked up on my polite act and she also worked out about us quite quickly."

"She has a habit of noticing stuff." I nodded in agreement.

"It's creepy," I said, he nodded. "So, how was your day?"

"It was alright, Ryou was irritable, just like you usually are, Fluffy," Marik said, pinching one of my cheeks.

"Ugh. Don't do that... And don't call me that!"

"See, irritable. Anyway, _honey_, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't mind, _sweetie_, what is there?"

"Steak or a vegetarian meal, _baby_."

"I'll have to go for steak then, _snookums_."

"I knew you'd say that, _pumpkin_."

"Oh, _darling_, you know me too well."

"I know I do, _angel_."

"You're so perfect, _princess_."

"Back at you, _pudding_."

We both cracked up with laughter and then stopped laughing. We glanced at each other, and then began laughing again. I stopped laughing first and gave Marik my most serious face.

"Now go cook dinner, wife," I deadpanned. He grinned at me.

"Oh, anything for you, sexy," he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went by. We ate, joked, teased each other, kissed a few times, watched some TV and then Marik went to bed first, informing me that he was going to take a shift at the museum in the morning. I went to my bed soon after, completely tired out.

_**(Ryou's POV)**_

_Ah, I finally feel better. It's been a long day. _I heard the door open and close and then Melvin shouted, "I'm home, Ryou!"

"Welcome home, I'm in the living room," I called from the sofa. He walked in and smiled at me.

"How you feeling? Any better?" He asked.

"Yeah, loads better now. Just a little tired. I don't think I react well to alcohol."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. Sorry for pressurizing you into having the alcohol. Ishizu texted me that she found out Bakura and Marik were together."

"Really? How? Marik was with me all day and I don't think Bakura would have told her..."

"She worked it out; you know she has that weird way of noticing things."

"Oh right! You told me about that before."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"A glass of milk, please."

"Oh... milk..."

"You forgot to buy it..?" I felt my eye twitch.

"Um... maybe," Melvin sounded surprisingly nervous.

"MELVIN! I ASK YOU TO DO A SIMPLE THING AND YOU DON'T EVEN GET IT!" I shouted, eyes welling up.

"You're not going to cry, are you?"

"Maybe..."

"No, Ryou, don't!"

"I wanted you to buy milk," I said with tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'll go and buy you some..." Melvin practically ran out of the house.

"Heh... Works every time."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. This is a long chapter for me. :P I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review.<strong>

**What does Rishid think of both of his brother's being gay? What did Pegasus need the Millennium items for? When will the next bit of puppyshipping occur? What happened in the white haired twins' past that they don't want to talk about? FIND OUT SOOOOOOOOOOOON (maybe). :P  
><strong>

**-Dani**


	23. Chapter 23 : Safe And Secure

**Helloooo. :)  
>I'm afraid it's a short chapter today but I'll try to make sure the next one's longer! Enjoy and please, review!<br>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

My eyes shot open in horror; I'd had another nightmare. I felt my arms begin to shake in fear. I glanced at the alarm clock, _3 am_. I sat up and slowly climbed out of bed.

"I wonder if I screamed during that nightmare. Bakura usually comes in when I do... I'm speaking to myself," I whispered quietly, allowing myself a short, slightly maniacal laugh. _I'm surprisingly like Melvin when I'm tired. Maybe I'm as insane as he is._ I allowed myself wander around. Before I realised it, I was standing outside Bakura's room. _He doesn't like people going in his room... Will he mind if I do? It's really early... He'll probably be annoyed._ I shrugged tiredly and turned the door knob. I looked around but I could barely see a thing. The only light in there was from an outside streetlamp and was concealed by Bakura's dark curtains. I could just about make out where Bakura and his bed were. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Bakura?" He didn't even stir. I tiptoed quietly, trying not to wake my irritable British boyfriend, and headed towards his figure.

_**CRASH.**_

_**BANG.**_

_**THUMP.**_

As I had approached Bakura's bed, I had tripped over some discarded item (one of many) on his floor. I looked to see the object that had tripped me, _what is it?_ But I couldn't tell what it was because of the lighting. I heard a groan from the bed that was now just above me. When I tripped, I had fallen forward and bumped my head on the side of the white-haired teen's bed. Suddenly, a hand came down and I felt something cold and metal pressed against my neck.

A knife...

I shrieked in fear.

"Marik?" came a disgruntled and weary voice.

"Y-yes... It's me... Don't kill me," I replied to my clearly annoyed roommate. The knife left my neck and I heard him put it on top of something.

"Don't worry, I won't!" He said while laughing, "by the way, you scream like a girl."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! Enough of that, I'm tired. Why are you here so early in the morning? And I never said you were allowed in my room."

"But, 'Kura, I'm your boyfriend," I said sweetly and pouted. I then realised that doing so was pointless as he couldn't see my pout because of the lighting.

"So, I still didn't say you could come in my room."

"You come in my room all the time!"

"Because you me up with your screaming."

"Still, you're a hypocrite."

"You're a bed wetter."

"I DO NOT WET THE BED!"

"Yeah, but it would be funny if you did."

"Oh, shut up, Fluffy!"

"Kiss my ass, Marik!"

"But there's poop down there!"

"Oh, shut your buggering face."

"NEVER! FOR I AM MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR!"

"Sebastian? Really? Your middle name is Sebastian?"

"DO NOT MOCK MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR, OR YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOOOOOM!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Marik. Stop being so loud at this time in the bloody morning. You're giving me a headache."

"Fine. But only because your pretty, although, I am much prettier. I mean, have you seen me? I'm absolutely-,"

"I get it, you're undeniably gorgeous. Now, why are you in here?"

"Because I want to have sex."

"Wh... what? Marik, you can't be serious? W-what?"

"I'm just kidding. Oh, Marik Ishtar, you are an amazing liar..."

"Okay, stop flirting with yourself and tell me why you came in here?"

"Fine," I mumbled frowning, "I had a nightmare and I'm too scared to sleep in my room. I don't feel safe alone... It was horrible, Bakura..."

"D-do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't feel at ease when talking about emotions.

"No, I'm fine; can I just sleep in here tonight?"

I heard him let out a sigh of relief and then he murmured, "Sure, I suppose there's enough room on here."

"Thanks, 'Kura."

I heard him shuffle along on his bed and then I silently stood up and crawled into bed beside him. Minutes passed by and I had almost fallen back to sleep when Bakura rolled over to face me. I could feel his breathing down my neck as I faced the other way. "Marik," He whispered quietly.

"Yes?" I asked, trembling involuntarily at the closeness.

"You're..." He began seductively, his breathing was loud. I was overly aware of him and I had butterflies in my stomach. "...Hogging the entire duvet, can I please have some of it?" I almost laughed in surprise.

"Um, yeah, sure."

Once Bakura had enough of the duvet to keep him satisfied, we both laid in silence. I could still feel his breath gently tickling my neck but it wasn't as distracting as something else I noticed. We both slept topless. I felt myself shaking slightly again and heat rise to my cheeks.

"Are you okay? You're shaking," Bakura mumbled tiredly.

"Um, I'm fine, just cold," I replied.

"Oh, right." I felt his arms wrap around me and his muscular chest pressed against my back. I was surprised at how this didn't even scare me. In fact, it made me feel safe and secure. I moved against him, enjoying his body heat and how safe I felt as his arms protected me.

"Thank you, Bakura," I whispered and sooner or later I fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was from a nightmare-free sleep. It was light now; Bakura's arms were still wrapped around me and he was snoring quietly in my ear. I blushed and turned over to face the Brit. He didn't look himself as he slept. His expression was soft, almost optimistic-looking and there wasn't a trace of neither a smirk nor a scowl anywhere on his face. His lips were parted slightly and his eyes closed. For once, I was unable to see his beautiful yet fierce eyes. The eyes that told so much but explained so little. The eyes that had a deep and dark story behind them that was not yet told. His eyes, the eyes I loved. _Bakura and Melvin are right, I am soft..._ I poked Bakura gently and he stirred slightly. I poked him again and his eyes fluttered open, looking extremely out of character and cute as he did so. A slight scowl emerged on his face. "That's the second time you've woke me up in one morning," he said, his voice sounding sharp and aggravated.

"You're really not a morning person, are you?" I commented, smiling at his ill mood, which didn't faze me. I was happy because, for the first time in ages, I had slept without having a nightmare.

"You seem to be," he muttered, "I thought Ryou was the only one who could stand mornings..."

"He couldn't yesterday."

"That's only because the guy can't handle alcohol and was hung over."

I snorted in agreement. Bakura allowed himself a small smile but after his face immediately dropped back into his normal, irritated expression. I noticed that his eyes seemed to be analysing my face. "How did you sleep last night? You seem extremely cheerful," He asked.

"I slept well. I didn't have a nightmare when I slept in here."

"That's good."

"Yep... What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Hmm..." I glanced at the clock. "10 am."

"I don't really mind, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Maybe we can meet up with the gang?"

"The Yugi lot? Ugh. Seeing them on Saturday was enough..."

"You just said whatever I want to do is fine with you..."

"Okay, fine. Go organise it or whatever while I take a shower and get changed."

"Sure!" I said and gave him a quick kiss.

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

The kiss Marik gave me was short and I wished it had been longer. I let out a sigh as his lips left mine. He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're like a child," I mumbled, looking at his toothy grin.

"Does that mean you're a paedophile?" He joked.

"Ugh. Just go make your bloody plans."

"Okay. Try to contain your excitement."

"Oh, I will."

He rolled over, moved my arms off of him and sped out of the room. I smiled wryly as I watched him leave.

_It's going to be a fun day..._

_Not._

* * *

><p><strong>How will Bakura's day with his favourite (lol) people go? Find out in the next chapter of Roommates. :D<strong>

**Replies to reviews on chapters 22 & 21.  
>Yami-The-Dark, (Ch21) I know the breakfast plot twist was filled with suspense... DUN DUN DUN! WAFFLES! :O Your review made me chuckle. Thanks :)<br>Bakura96, (Ch21) I was about to make a comment about switching the '9' and '6' round in your name to make it '69' but then I realised that I already had.. XD Thanks! I like hung-over Ryou too... It's really fun to write like him.. unfortunately, I don't think he's ever going to drink again. :P****Begecko-chan, (Ch21) they're better now and they thank you for your concern. Marik is wondering if your name is Steve, if not, would you like to change your name to Steve? He's looking for a new mind slave. :3  
>ArcherAzzure, (Ch21) I agree, thiefshipping is meant to be. :3 You'll find out about Joey, Seto and Yugi in the next chapter probably. :) HE FORGOT THE MILK, OH NO! Thanks so much!<br>Animetheyaoidrug, (Ch21) Thanks a bunch! Haha, I was imagining what they'd look like all hung over... Bless them.. Luckily for 'Kura, it seems the shift went well. YAY! :) I will!  
>Carlos De Citron, (Ch21) gagged up Bakura? HOT! XD Thanks! Marik says he'd happily take your brother as a mind slave! :D Hehe.<br>Zerosmelody5, (Ch21) MarikPlaysBloodlines is hilarious! XD I hope LK makes another one. Thanks!:D (Ch22) Thanks!  
>XamierTheNobody, (Ch21) heh... foxy boxes. Thanks :D<br>Ginnonifu, (Ch21) That's so sweet. Thanks, I wouldn't deem myself a genius though. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. (Ch22) Hehe. You called me a genius again. *Blushes.* Oh stop. "And Dani's head grew three sizes that day...~" Thanks! :3**  
><strong>PiWrite, (Ch21) I laughed so much at that. Marik says "Dad, is that you? If it is, Bakura's going to kill you for hurting me." "No I'm not, Marik..." "Silence, Kitty." "URGH."<strong>  
><strong>Aqua girl 007, (Ch20) You posted this review after I replied to the other Ch20 reviews sooooo thanks! Yugi was only being like that because he was drunk though! Don't worry, he's still the same guy when he's sober. :o<strong>  
><strong>Auroramcchickenatmcdonalds, (Ch22) I really enjoy reading your responsed to my 'suspense' questions. :') Thanks for reviewing. Maybe :o<strong>  
><strong>iPanda16, (Ch22) haha, Ryou is kinda evil and manipulative in my story... in some ways I think he's one of the scaries characters O_o xD thanks for reviewing.<strong>  
><strong>PaperCuttingEdge, (Ch22) I know right? XD thanks, and I will.<strong>  
><strong>Darkelf777, (Ch21) Hahaha xD Thanks for reviewing. (Ch22) I'm glad you found it funny. :3 Thanks!<strong>

**I'm glad that people have enjoyed the story so far. I've thought of a new story for when I finish writing this one.. but I think there's a lot more I want to write for this one before I even begin the next story. THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE HAS REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY SO FAR! :D**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Bye for now,  
><strong>

**Dani.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24 : Don't Worry About It

**Hello, here's the new chapter.  
>I spent ages on this because I've had writer's block and half the time I've just stared at the screen with no idea whatsoever what to write... Sorry if it's not very good. XD<br>Thanks for reading so far, and I really really hope this chapter is okay!  
>I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"Ready to go?" I asked my disgruntled boyfriend. _Wow, he really does not want to meet up with everyone else... Does he not like them? He does complain about them a lot... and I do agree that they're all a bit too friendly but they do make an effort to talk to him and be friends with him even though he mostly ignores them and insults them..._

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait," He responded sourly and I laughed.

"Oh, cheer up, Fluffy. It will be fun."

"For you, maybe."

"Oh, 'Kura, they're all nice people."

"Too nice."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Really? Are Ryou and Melvin coming?"

"No... They can't make it..."

"Bloody hell... You're the only one there who I can talk to."

"What about Yugi?"

"Too happy and excited. Seriously, next time I hear the phrase 'super-special-awesome', I will punch someone..."

"Fine... what about Anzu?"

"And listen to hours of her going on about friendship and how great friendship is?"

"Um... Tristan?"

"He's an idiot..."

"Yami?"

"Pompous bastard..."

"Hey... not nice."

"Not you, stupid."

"Oh... Anyway... Um... Joey?"

"He keeps saying 'nyeh'. What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know... um... Kaiba?"

"Yeah because I get on so well with the arrogant, rich kid."

"No need to be so sarcastic..."

"Is that it?"

"Um... well... So, you ready to go?"

"Marik?"

"I'll, uh, go find my motorbike keys..."

"Marik, why are you changing the subject? Is there someone else coming?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't change the subject."

"Marik, who else is coming?"

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

"Um... Who else? Us..." Marik replied to my question, awkwardly.

"Marik, tell me who else is coming," I demanded.

"What's the magic word?"

"What? No, just tell me."

"Bakura, the magic word..."

"FINE. PLEASE TELL ME WHO ELSE IS COMING!" I yelled. Marik frowned at me and looked away.

"O-o-o..." he began and then he murmured something inaudible.

"What?"

He repeated but he still said it too quiet to hear.

"Marik," I said, cupping his face in my hands and turning his head to look at me, "just tell me, please."

"Otogi," he whispered.

"You're joking, right?" I said, forcing a laugh, "Marik, you shouldn't make such stupid jokes..."

"I'm not joking. He was with Yugi and Yami when I called them and I couldn't have told him that he wasn't allowed to come..."

"Yes, you could have."

"No, I couldn't have! I'm sorry, Bakura, but he's coming now. It's too late."

"Well, we're not going then."

"I'm going even if you're not going."

"Marik, if he's going, I'm staying here and you're staying with me."

"No, I can go out if I want to."

"NO! I don't want you to see him."

"Why? Don't you trust me? I don't like him like that. I LIKE YOU."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust him."

"Bakura, nothing will happen between him and me, okay? I won't let anything happen. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming." _To keep an eye on that stupid, black-haired wanker._

"Good," Marik said, picking up his keys, "let's go."

"Where are we meeting them?" I asked, following him out of the door.

"The park."

"Oh, brilliant. I love parks."

"Enough sarcasm, Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

"Enough making up stupid nicknames, Mr. Effeminate-Pants."

"You just did the same thing, hypocrite. And I am not 'Mr. Effeminate-Pants', I am 'Mr. Sexy-Pants'."

"Do shut up, Marik."

"No."

"Ugh."

We climbed onto the death machine or as Marik calls it 'the motorbike' and I shoved on my helmet. As Marik started the bike, my arms immediately wrapped tightly around his waist and we were off. It wasn't a long journey to the park and as soon as the death machine stopped, I freed Marik's waist and clambered off. Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Tristan and_, ugh, _Otogi were already there, sitting in a circle. Yugi was talking animatedly as the other four sat in silence. Anzu was paying close attention to his words, clearly intrigued with whatever he was going on about. _I bet he's talking about friendship..._ Yami was also staring at him, his expression unreadable. _I think Yami likes Yugi... I'll ask Marik about it later. Not that I even care._ Tristan seemed to be having a stare off with the ground with a mystified expression on his face. _Idiot..._ Otogi was staring at his phone, occasionally looking up at Yugi and nodding in agreement to whatever was being said. I felt Marik's eyes on me. I turned to face him.

"Be nice, okay?" He said. I grunted in reply. "And actually contribute to the conversation... Don't wait for people to try and involve you..." _No chance of that happening._

"Fine," I mumbled and we headed over to the gang of overly friendly freaks.

"And that is how I became friends with Anzu," Yugi finished and smiled at Anzu. _Thank bloody god we didn't get here earlier..._

"Yay, friendship!" Anzu said.

"Hi," Marik said and they all turned and faced us.

"Hey, Marik! Hey, Bakura!" Yugi and Anzu said in unison and then looked at each other to laugh at the sheer hilariousness of them saying the same thing at the same time. _Idiots._

"Hi!" Tristan said, looking at us momentarily and then looking back to the ground.

"Hello, Marik," Otogi practically purred, staring at _my _Marik. His eyes left Marik's face and landed on mine. The flirtatiousness exited his voice as he greeted me. "Hello, 'Kura."

For some reason as Otogi spoke, I could almost hear music. _Weird._ Marik nudged me and I greeted everyone with a grunt. We sat down as Anzu and Yugi began rambling on about what they ate for breakfast. I frowned. _What an interesting conversation..._Marik smiled at me and I allowed my lips to curve into a small smile in return, before I allowed my face to return to its natural scowl. I saw Otogi scoot closer to Marik and I turned to face him. He smirked at me. "Yes, 'Kura?" He said with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed.

"Bakura!" Marik scolded.

"What do you mean?" Otogi asked in mock innocence. I glared and opened my mouth ready to respond but the look Marik was giving me shut me up. Otogi grinned and joined in with Yugi and Anzu's conversation. Marik leaned closer to me and whispered, "don't let him get you worked up."

"But he's arrogant and flirty and he keeps hitting on you," I argued quietly.

"Remind you of anyone?" He retorted.

"Yes. I know. He's like me. I get it," I mumbled, eyebrows drawn together.

"Then what's the problem? Surely you should get on well with him?"

"Because I got you. If he's just like me, that means he can get you too and you're mine and he's another person who's trying to take you from me. I don't like any of them, Marik."

"Bakura... They're my friends so I want to hang out with them sometimes. They're not trying to take me away from you... and even if they were, they wouldn't be able to because you're my boyfriend and my best friend... and I refuse to lose you. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Marik, what do you think?" Yugi asked, causing Marik to turn away from me.

"Um, about what?" Marik asked.

"Why Joey and Seto are so late."

"I bet they're doing it," I mumbled. Marik, Otogi and Yami began laughing, Anzu and Yugi gave a few awkward chuckles and Tristan just looked confused.

"What's 'it'?" He asked.

"Um... Well... Tristan... when two people love each other very much-," Yugi began.

"Yugi, stop! We mustn't let Tristan breed!" Anzu yelled.

"There's Joey!" Otogi said, pointing over to across the field where we could see the blond who was glancing around the field in search of us. Joey seemed to freeze _in surprise? _And he seemed to be staring at something. I followed his gaze.

"And there's Kaiba," I said, chuckling. Everyone else's heads turned to look at Kaiba who was looking at Joey with an equally surprised expression. Otogi began laughing.

"JOEY! KAIBA! STOP GAWKING AT EACH OTHER AND GET OVER HERE!" He yelled. The two boys' turned and they finally noticed us. They both slowly walked over to us, avoiding eye contact with one another. When they arrived, they sat down awkwardly in the circle so it was Marik next to me next to Yami next to Yugi next to Anzu next to Tristan next to Joey next to Kaiba next to Otogi. We sat quietly together for a few minutes.

"I just had a super special awesome idea," Yugi said, breaking the silence. I groaned, only to receive a nudge from Marik.

"What is it, Yugi?" Anzu asked happily.

"We should play a game!"

"That's brilliant!" _Brilliantly stupid._

"What game?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Yugi replied.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Marik suggested.

"That's a good idea," Otogi stated. _Of course you'd agree, buggering bastard._ Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who should go first?" Otogi continued.

"I will," Anzu offered, "Hmmm... Yami, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yami said simply.

"Do you like anyone at the moment? If yes, who?"

"That's two questions, Anzu..."

"Fine. Who do you like at the moment?"

"In what way?"

"You know... Like-like..."

"Like-like?" Yami's eyes darted to Yugi and then looked at Anzu. "Nobody."_ Yami definitely likes Yugi. They'd make a weird couple. They look so alike._

"Oh. Okay. Your turn."

"Okay..." Yami said, looking around the circle, "Bakura," _really? Me? Fuck you, Yami, I don't even want to be here, let alone play this stupid game. _"Truth or dare?"

"Uh. Dare," I mumbled.

"Okay... Do an impression of someone in the group... and we'll guess who you're being."

"Oh... um..." I coughed and then put on a high pitched voice, "you guys, friendship is the most important thing in the world! I really love friendship! Friendship is so like totally great. Yay. Friendship."

"ANZU," Marik shouted.

"Really? I don't see it..." Anzu muttered.

"Correct, Marik," I said, "we played this at Marik's party so why don't we play something else?" _I know it was Marik's idea but I have had enough of this bloody game. Ugh. Marik, I want to go home. _"Or, you know, we could stop playing games all together. I mean, we're too fucking old for this."

"What do you propose we do then, 'Kura?" Otogi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't call me 'Kura' and don't give me that sceptical look," I replied.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Well, are you going to answer it?"

"No."

"You're so difficult. Grow up."

"No."

"God, you're annoying."

"Good."

"You're giving me monosyllabic answers now?"

"Yep."

"You're an asshole, did you know that?"

"Yep."

"Bakura, please, just answer his question," Marik groaned.

"Fine. I propose we find out what's going on between these two," I mumbled, pointing at Kaiba and Joey.

"Nyeh?" Joey said in astonishment. Kaiba didn't speak but looked surprised and embarrassed.

Otogi looked at me briefly and said, "That's a surprisingly good idea."

"I know," I replied.

"There is nothing going on between me and that mutt," Kaiba said quietly however the red tinge on his cheek was obvious. Joey's lips curved into a frown and he glanced at Kaiba.

"I don't even like the stupid dragon fetish guy," Joey added.

"I do not have a dragon fetish, mutt!"

"Stop calling me 'mutt'."

"Stop saying I have a dragon fetish."

"But you do! Seriously, I've seen the way you look at your blue eyes white dragon Yugioh cards."

"I hate to interrupt your old married couple's fight but you're making us all more positive that there's something between the two of you," Otogi said.

"That's true," Marik said.

"There is nothing going on between us! I don't even see why any of you would think that," Joey replied.

"There's the fact that you both clearly enjoyed kissing each other at my birthday party, the little arguments you have, the awkwardness when you saw one another earlier and the fact that you keep blushing," Marik retorted.

"Why are you both so awkward anyway? Did something happen on your way back from the party? You left together, didn't you?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah, they did. Kaiba gave Joey a lift home," Yami contributed.

"They like each other," I heard Anzu say to Yugi.

"Definitely," Yugi replied.

"Nothing happened in the limo," Kaiba stated simply.

"Just tell us," Marik muttered.

"Nothing happened! At all!" Joey said.

"Really? You sure?" Otogi questioned.

"Yes, we're both sure. Nothing at all happened in the limo," Kaiba mumbled, clearly irritated.

"Come on, we're all friends here. It's one of the rules of friendship to share our secrets," Anzu stated.

"Screw the rules, I have money," Kaiba said, "and I don't really know if I'd call you people my 'friends'. I barely know you. You're just acquaintances who keep inviting me to things!"

"You may not consider us as your friend, but we consider you a friend," Yugi said cheerfully.

"I don't," I grumbled.

"Bakura," Marik whispered in my ear, "that isn't helping."

"Well, he doesn't consider any of us as friends either."

"You really are difficult, aren't you?"

"You're agreeing with Otogi now?"

"No..."

"Hmph... whatever."

"Joey," Anzu said, "you are our friend so you better tell us what happened between you and Kaiba the other night because sharing things is an important part of friendship and not telling us will make us feel like you don't trust us. Trust is vital in our friendship so just tell us, please."

"I don't even care," I muttered, bored of this discussion.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Kaiba said icily, glaring in my direction. _No need to bloody cry about it, you bloody rich bastard._

"Because I enjoy making people feel uncomfortable."

"You're an asshole."

"I've been told."

"Hey, Bakura, dude, you need to stop purposely getting on everyone's nerves," Joey said in that awfully annoying Brooklyn accent of his.

"First, don't call me 'dude'. Second, it's the only entertaining thing to do here, seeing as I'm stuck with a bunch of morons. Not including Marik. Third, you sticking up for your rich boyfriend is only strengthening the groups suspicions about the two of you," I replied.

"Nyeh? He is not my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was."

"No!"

"Yeah, that's so bloody believable," I muttered sarcastically.

"JOEY," Anzu practically shouted to get the dumb blond's attention.

"Nyeh?" He said with a jump, looking at Anzu.

"What in the name of buggery is 'nyeh' anyway?" I whispered to Marik.

"No friggin' clue, Fluffy," he whispered back.

"Just tell us what happened the other night," Anzu said.

"Nothing happened," Kaiba said.

"I was asking Joey," Anzu stated bitterly, giving Kaiba a glare. _Woah. Someone's just started their period._ She sugar-coated her voice as she spoke to Joey. "Joey, tell me what happened."

He gulped and then looked around the circle. All eyes were on him. I saw his cheeks heat up. His eyes lingered on Kaiba's eyes, which were quite clearly saying 'you say anything and you die'. He looked down, cheeks bright red and then he spoke, "we-..."

"Joey," Kaiba hissed.

"We kissed."

Marik began to shake; I turned to look at him. He was biting his lip, clearly trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't hold it in for long as a few seconds later, his loud nasally laugh had silenced the whole park. Nearly everyone was staring at us.

"What? What is it?" Joey asked, looking at Marik in surprise.

"It's just... just that... HA!" Marik tried to respond in between laughs. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to stop himself from laughing and quickly answered Joey's question, "it's just that the two of you kissed so much at my party that surely kissing isn't such a big deal for you now. I don't get why you guys got so worked up over that." He started laughing again.

"He's right," Yami said, "the idea of you two getting so worked up over a kiss is almost as crazy as card games on motorcycles or something..."

"Card games on motorcycles? That's insane," Yugi said, laughing.

"But it is something to get worked up over. Yes, we kissed before but this time it wasn't for a dare," Joey murmured and it was obvious he felt embarrassed.

"Why don't you two just embrace the fact that you like each other?" Anzu said incredulously, "it's so obvious. Romance is almost as amazing as friendship."

"I'm too awesome to like anyone," Kaiba mumbled.

"Who initiated the kiss?" Otogi asked, grinning.

"I will pay you all to leave me alone," Kaiba said, "I'm rich."

"Who initiated the kiss?" Otogi repeated.

"How much money will it take? Seriously, I will pay as much as you want."

"Who initiated the kiss?"

"I'm not joking. I'm really rich."

"Who initiated-," Otogi began.

"KAIBA! KAIBA DID!" Joey shouted with extremely red cheeks.

"Joey, I wasn't joking when I said I would hire some henchmen to kill you if you told what happened," Kaiba said, his voice filled with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"Nyeh!" Joey said, staring at Kaiba with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You swore on your life that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I didn't think you were being serious."

"I'm always being serious."

"But, Kaiba..."

"Don't even try using those puppy eyes on me! Mokuba does that all the time and it never works."

"But..."

"Stop it..."

"But..."

"For God's sake, mutt, stop it with the eyes. I can't take it."

"But, Kaiba-san..."

"Ugh... Stop..."

"Just kiss," Otogi said, pushing Kaiba into Joey. We all watched in silence as their lips met again. _This is becoming a regular occurrence._ After a few seconds, Kaiba pulled away, his face clearly showing his shock.

"You think he'd be used to it by now," I whispered to Marik who let out a quite laugh.

Joey stared at Kaiba with glazed eyes. Kaiba's cheeks darkened and he finally choked out a few words, "I can't believe I just kissed the furry again."

"I am not a furry," Joey whispered.

"Then why do you always dress up as a dog to all the fancy dress parties?"

"Why do you remember what I dressed up as?"

"I... no reason. I suppose I can... let you live... I mean, I don't want to get in trouble or anything. That's why... and I don't want to waste my money either."

"Why are your cheeks red? Did you enjoy kissing me or something? I know I hated every minute of it."

"I didn't like it either. I'm... uh... my cheeks are red because... I... I'm embarrassed because I'm speaking to a loser like you."

"Why did you bother coming today then?"

"I wanted to tell you all how rich I am. I'm rich. I have more money than you. Ha. Sucks to be you, losers."

"You're a stupid egomaniac with a dragon fetish, do you honestly think I care what you think of me?"

"J-just shut up, mutt!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"NO! YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, YOU STINKING FURRY!" _Kaiba yelling is weird, he's normally quiet when he's hanging out with us._

"YOU'RE YELLING BACK, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"OH BE QUIET!"

"NO! YOU BE QUIET!"

"I WILL BE WHEN YOU ARE!"

"FINE! I KNOW JUST HOW TO SHUT YOU UP!"

"WHAT? HOW?"

Joey's voice went quiet, "like this." He quickly pressed his lips against the lips of the surprised businessman. Their eyes closed and they continued to kiss. Marik's hands grabbed my face and turned it so I was facing him. He was smiling at me and I smirked back. I pulled him close into a kiss and he kissed back. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth so I could lick his lips, which opened as I did so. Our tongues both fought valiantly but mine won and I explored his mouth, enjoying his sweet yet spicy taste. We pulled away and I opened my eyes. He smiled softly at me and then, I remembered where we were. Joey and Kaiba had clearly finished their kiss and the whole group, no, not just the group, everyone in the park was staring at us. Many people looked disgusted, some parents covered their children's eyes and a few people yelled abuse at us.

"Bunch of homophobes," Yugi said simply, "don't let them get to you."

"They won't. I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. We should be allowed to kiss wherever we want," I replied, proudly and Marik nodded but it was evident in his eyes that the looks we'd received and the words that were shouted hurt him. "I don't like it either, Marik, but people are judgemental scum," I whispered to him.

"I know," he whispered back, but he still looked upset.

"Marik, don't worry about it at all," Otogi said, putting an arm around him._ Get the fuck off of him._"People are too stupid to understand that if it's love, it doesn't matter about gender."

_Love? He just said 'love'. Is it love? I don't think we've been together long enough to call it 'love'. What if Marik says 'I love you' to me and I don't know what to say? I've never loved anyone before... Am I in love with Marik? He's gorgeous and the sexiest person I know. He's annoying, but I don't want him to change because I like that about him. I get extremely jealous when he speaks to others, but if you had a boyfriend as close to perfect as Marik is, you would get jealous._

_But do I 'love' him._

"You're right, Otogi," Marik said, looking happier than before. _So you agree when he says it? Way to make me feel like bloody crap. It isn't love. If it was love, he would feel better when I tried cheering him up. I hate you, Otogi. You're ruining everything._

"Yeah, Otogi, you're so right," I said bitterly.

"'Kura, what's wrong?" Marik said, sounding concerned.

"Oh, nothing, nothing is wrong at all," I sneered.

"Don't use that attitude with me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I just bloody told you. NOTHING IS BLOODY WRONG. I'm just going to go bloody home, I've had bloody enough of this."

"You're overusing the word 'bloody' again."

"I don't bloody care. I'll... uh... I'll see you at home, Marik."

"Wait, Bakura! Please, stay."

Then I got up, and walked away, Marik shouting my name as I did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So that was chapter 24. Sorry about the wait and the general crappyness of the chapter.<br>It looks like Joey and Kaiba finally got together.** **Thank God.  
>*Shudder* Otogi and Marik would make a weird couple. MARIK BELONGS WITH 'KURA, DAMMIT.<br>I really don't like this chapter, I had no idea what to write the whole way through. .  
>Oooh. Drama is happening now. It's getting all 'love' related.<strong>

**No me gusta, I've never been in love.. D: Unless being in love with fictional characters count. . .**

**ilovemanicures, your review meant so much to me. You're too kind. . I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story so far. Thanks so so much for reviewing.  
>PiWrite, my brain's mushy full time at the moment. I know how you feel. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.<br>PaperCuttingEdge, hahahahahaha. I can so imagine that. :') I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.  
>LadySunami, haha, thanks for the review :3<br>Mira, sorry, there was puppyshipping in this chapter. Decagonshipping is the best ship ever. . Marik dressed as a business man would be hooooooottt. 'Kura would looove it. (So would I.) Haha XD I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing.  
>Ginnonifu, genius is too far! I'm no genius, I just write whatever pops into my mind. There's no planning involved so this story could easily crumble. Thanks so much anyway, and thank you for reviewing.<br>Begecko-chan, super-special-awesome-review, thanks! MARIK THANKS YOU AND CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE YOU AS A MIND SLAVE, STEVE.  
>Alexus Loves Writing, I'm really glad you like this story. I never know what's next either... and I'm writing it. O.o XD Thanks so much and thanks for the review.<br>ArcherAzzure, hehe, yes, I agree. Maybe Melvin and Ryou couldn't make it because Melvin didn't bring milk home and Ryou went nuts. He seemed to really want that milk. :O Haha. Thanks for reviewing.  
>auroramcchickenatmcdonalds, I've gotten amazing at typing your name. XD haha :3 Thanks for reviewing. :D<br>Zerosmelody5, I LOVE MARIKPLAYSBLOODLINES SO MUCH. Yes, part 7.5 was brilliant. I watched it the whole way through... then I had the strangest urge to kill my family. o.O Hahaha. Have you watched part 8? LittleKuriboh is a genius!**

**Next chapter: Will Marik and Bakura make up? OR BREAK UP? Will Bakura and Otogi fight over Marik? Will Yugi realise that Yami is in love with him (if anyone cares about what's going on there...)? Will Anzu realise that Yami is in love with her boyfriend? What will happen? Will Tristan win his staring contest against the grass? Will anyone ever take Tristan as a serious character in this story?**

**Hey, I just met you and those were questions so read the next chapter, I'll answer them maybe. (I do not own 'Call me maybe'.)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25 : Happy Tears

**I'm sorry it's been ages since I last posted an update! Here's chapter 25 finally. .  
>Thanks a bunch for reading so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter... sorry it's quite a short one.<br>I will reply to your reviews next chapter because I don't have much time lately.**

**Anyways, I don't own YuGiOh or the characters!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Marik's POV)<strong>_

"What did I do?" I said, glancing around the group in confusion. _Bakura? Did I do something wrong? Why are you so upset? I don't understand._

"Nothing, Marik," Otogi said, smiling kindly at me, his emerald green eyes staring into mine. I gave him a half smile back. _Wow, his eyes are frigging beautiful… and he's so nice to me, unlike frigging Bakura, who keeps yelling at me and insulting me and messes up the house and leaves that frigging towel on the frigging floor… maybe I was wrong, maybe he would make a better boyfriend than Bakura… What am I thinking? Bakura is my boyfriend and I really like him. Ugh. I need to bloody sort my head out. 'Bloody'? I'm starting to sound like Bakura…_

"I think it's obvious what upset Bakura," Yami mumbled quietly. I looked up at him immediately and he stared back.

"What? Did I do something?" I asked.

"Yes. Bakura is jealous, he thinks you like Otogi more than you like him," he replied simply. I glimpsed at Otogi, a slight smirk was visible on his face. _Was he trying to make me make Bakura jealous on purpose? _I looked back at Yami.

"But that's not true! Bakura is my boyfriend! He's the person I like the most!"

"The way you look and act around Otogi begs to differ."

"Wha-? What the frig, Yami? What is your problem? Bakura was right, you are a pompous bastard!"

"Oh, so you actually agree with Bakura, for once…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"You didn't notice. When Bakura tried cheering you up about those homophobes, you didn't cheer up- not until Otogi tried cheering you up!"

"I- I…"

"Don't listen to him, Marik, it's okay," Otogi purred.

"Don't say that. It is not frigging okay! Bakura is upset with me because of YOU! You've been trying to make him jealous! I don't care if you like me, I don't want you hurting Bakura and I over your stupid crush!" I muttered icily. _I was wrong… Otogi is an asshole… Oh, Bakura, I'm so sorry. _Otogi didn't respond. "Oh, frig… I'm so stupid." I glared out the ground, trying to work out what I could say to fix my relationship, picking at the grass, irritated. _Why am I so frigging stupid? I should've just fucking realised what I already had!_

"Marik…" A female voice said softly. I looked up across the circle at the source, a scowl on my face, at the source of the voice, Anzu. "Why are you still here? Hurry and go to Bakura… Tell him how you feel. Love is as important as friendship."

"Don't tell me what to do," I mumbled, cutting her off before she could start a friendship speech. Normally I was quite tolerant but in the mood I was in, one of her friendship speeches could have caused me to punch her. "And, anyway, what can I say to him? I don't know how to say what I am feeling."

"You'll know when you see him," she replied, her voice was confident. _She does understand emotions a lot better than most, I suppose. _I grinned at her and stood up.

"Thank you, Anzu. Bye! I'll see you all some other time. By the way, Otogi-_san_, it would never work out for us. I don't date boys who are prettier than I am."

As I headed off towards my motorbike, I heard Otogi mumbled, "you lot just ruined everything. I was so close to ending them! Marik was almost mine!"

To which Yami replied, "don't be stupid, Otogi, you can't break up true love, especially the love between two people bound together by emotions that had been compressed and hidden by their tragic pasts."

_**(Bakura's POV)**_

I sat alone at home, staring angrily at the stupid picture of stupid Marik on the stupid wall. Soon, my anger became too much, I needed to break something. I ran to the kitchen, opened one of the cupboards and began smashing numerous plates. I grinned as they shattered; laughing maliciously, as I imagined what it would be like to smash Otogi's big head. _Fucking relationship-ruining bastard, I swear I will punch his bloody smug face in the next time I bloody see him. _My need to break thing still didn't feel fulfilled. I opened another cupboard and inspiration hit. Marik's favourite mug, an ugly purple one, sat on the cupboard's shelf. I grinned, grabbing it. "This is for making me finally care for someone other than Ryou and then breaking my fucking heart, Marik fucking Ishtar," I said as I lifted it above my head, ready to throw it to the ground. "I fucking ha-," I began but I was unable to get out the word which usually came much too easily to my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed. "I ha-… I ha-…" I couldn't say it and I knew why. I didn't hate Marik, I didn't hate him at all. In fact, it was physically impossible for me to hate him. He was Marik, he was beautiful, personality-wise and looks-wise, and even after everything he had done, I couldn't hate him… because I loved him. I sighed. _Look at what you've done to me, Marik, you buggering bastard. _I lowered my arms and cradled the mug, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," came a voice from behind me. _Marik. _I froze, not turning around, desperately trying to blink away my tears. Marik could not see me cry.

"I didn't hear you come in… Sorry for what?" I asked, still not facing him.

"For making you jealous."

"I WAS NOT JEALOUS," I yelled, turning around to face him, my normal scowl fixed on my face.

"'Kura," I felt my expression soften as he said my name, "have you been crying?"

"What? No," I lied.

"It's okay if you have…"

"I'm Bakura, I don't cry."

"It's okay to let yourself cry every now and then."

"Ryou said that to me once."

"Did you believe him?"

"No. Tears don't solve anything."

"But they let your emotions out."

"I can find other ways of doing that."

"I can see that," I noticed him glance at the shattered plates on the floor. I forced myself to hold a laugh in. I was surprised he didn't complain about them.

"Anyway, I don't need to let my emotions out. I'm fine."

"That's the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard."

"No, the biggest piece of bullshit is that you don't feel any better until Otogi convinces you everything's okay."

"Bakura, I-,"

"Don't start. This relationship clearly meant more to me than it did to you." _I love you and you don't even understand._

"Meant? It doesn't anymore?"

"No. It doesn't." _Yes, it does._

Then, something I hadn't anticipated happened. Marik fell to his knees and began crying.

"M-…Marik?"

"You say it meant more to you? You don't even know how I feel about you! You don't know that my nightmares have become about losing you! You don't know how much I… how much I love you!" He screamed at me, through his tears.

"I… I… I…" I tried to reply, Marik looked up at me.

"Bakura, you're crying…"

"W…Why is this happening? I'm n…not sad."

"Happy tears?"

"They must be…" Marik's mouth curved up into a smile and he wiped his eyes on his shirt. He stood up and came close to me.

"I really love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realise what I was doing. I was an idiot, okay?" He said, wiping away a tear from my cheek.

"You always are," I replied.

He opened his mouth to argue, but he was silenced by my lips. We kissed for what seemed like forever, it was the best kiss we had ever had. Soon, unfortunately, I had to pull away for air.

"But it's okay," I whispered, "because you're my idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br>It might be a while until I update again. Busy schedule :(  
>I'm sorry. I will update as soon as possible.<br>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**-Dani loves writing and Dani loves you :P**


	26. Chapter 26 : A Damp Ending

**Hiya! Here is the last chapter of Roommates!  
>Thanks to everyone who has read so far. It means a lot to me.<br>Enjoy.~**

**I don't own YuGiOh or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Bakura's POV)<strong>_

After the 'fun' day out with everyone's favourite group of irritating, too friendly idiots, Marik and I mostly stayed at home, to Marik's displeasure. For some reason, he really enjoyed hanging around with his other friends. I, on the other hand, was perfectly content with not seeing them at all and spending my break from school alone with Marik. We spent the days watching films and playing video games (sometimes, Marik played this game called Bloodlines and I just read… Well, by read, I mean watched him play) and the nights arguing about what to watch or about who's turn it was to cook; always Marik's. Unfortunately, he spent his birthday with his siblings so I had to spend a whole day without him.

When Marik came home on the evening of his birthday, I was sitting in front of the TV, drinking a beer…

_**(Marik's POV)**_

After spending the whole day with my siblings, I was in a ridiculously happy mood. I waltzed into the living room to see what Bakura was up to and he was staring at the TV screen with a scowl upon his face. "Hey, 'Kura!" I chirped, grinning at him. He gave me a grunt in response. "Don't give me that attitude, it's my birthday!"

"Sorry," he said, icily, "how was your day?"

"Amazing! It was a lot of fun!"

"Good."

"What's the matter with you now?"

"Nothing, everything's just peachy." His tone was bitter. I stared at him. _What the EFF is his problem?_ Unsure of what to do, I sat next to him on the sofa. He took a large swig of beer and then smirked at me.

"What? What are you smirking about?" I said, facing him. He leaned closer to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Fuck, 'Kura, how much have you been drinking?" He chuckled loudly, an evil sounding chuckle at that. I shuffled back on the sofa and then CLINK! My foot had hit something, I looked on the floor and saw that I had knocked over a pile of beer cans. _He's drunk. He's extremely drunk. _I continued shuffling on the sofa until I couldn't get any further. He climbed on top of me and pinned me down onto the sofa. "Bakura, get off!" His face came closer to mine and I knew my face was bright red because despite his horrid breath and his slightly bloodshot eyes, I was kind of turned on by the position we were in. "Please, please get off." _I don't want to do this, 'Kura, please._

"Marik, you left me alone all day," he muttered. _Was he angry at me over that?_

"Bakura, get off me now. I am not ready for anything like this."

He frowned, a hurt look was in his eyes and slowly, he moved off of me and returned to his original sitting position. I quietly got up too.

"You thought I was going to try to… do you, didn't you?" He mumbled, to which I nodded in response. "I didn't mean to do that… I lost control of my emotions for a second. I didn't know what I was doing. Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, "you'd be an idiot if you thought you could bed someone as great as I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar!"

He chuckled, "me? An idiot? Marik Sebastian Ishtar should know that he is the idiot in this relationship!"

"How dare you lie to Marik Sebastian Ishtar like that! It is clear that Marik Sebastian Ishtar's roommate, Bakura is the idiot!"

"I think the real idiot would be the one referring to himself in third person."

"Sh-shut up, 'Kura!"

"Kiss my ass, Marik!"

"I've said this before and I will say it again. THERE'S POOP DOWN THERE!"

We both looked at each other and snorted with laughter. After a while our laughter died down and I leant across and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Once upon a time, I told you about my past, Bakura, do you think you're sober enough to tell me about yours?"

"Yes, it's not as bad as yours was though, however, it's far from a good past," he mumbled that part but then began his story in a clear voice, "Years ago, when I was a small child in England, life to me was perfect. I was a happy kid, you see? I had a dad, a mum, a little sister, named Amane, and a little twin brother, Ryou, who I lived to stand up for. My parents always favoured the other two, but I didn't mind because they needed the love more than I did. I was independent, like I am today. I wasn't a nice child anyway, the only thing about me that my parents liked was the fact I protected their little Ryou from bullies.

"My father's relationship with us wasn't very strong. He only cared for us because of mother. He had never wanted children, but he dearly loved my mother so he stood by her, even when she wanted to have a family.

"Mother had had to quit her job because Amane had a lung disease. Mother loved her job a lot, she had been working as it since she finished school but her love for Amane was too strong and she wanted to be the one to protect her dear daughter. One day, before Ryou and I left for school, mother asked me to pick up some milk on our way home. We forgot to do so. When we got home mother yelled at us, she had been stressed enough since she quit her job and we had finally caused her to snap. I offered to go and get some but she said it was too late now. She proceeded to shout some more things at us, causing Ryou to cry. Neither of our parents had dared to shout at Ryou before, he was too fragile. She grabbed Amane and said she was going to get it herself because she couldn't trust us to do anything.

"Later that day, we found out mother's car had crashed into another car because she was driving recklessly and that neither she nor Amane made it. It was my fault… Ryou blames himself, but I was the one she gave the money to, I was the one she asked to buy the milk. Ryou used to cry every night in his sleep and I sometimes heard him whisper to himself that he should have reminded me. I'm to blame though, it's my fault for their deaths. I should have protected mother and Amane like I protected Ryou. Father wasn't really there for them so I should have been.

"Marik, it's my fault…"

I gaped at him, I didn't realise that Bakura too felt so responsible over people's deaths. We were similar, he blamed himself for his mother's and his sister's death and I was to blame for my mother's death. I tried to speak, unsure of what to say, I had never expected to hear this. Bakura put his hand up and shook his head to stop me speaking. _He just wants to get the story over and done with. He doesn't like thinking about it. It's not his fault they died though… Why can't he see that?_

"Father stayed with Ryou and I for a week or so after that but then gave up on us and left. Ryou said it was because we reminded him of mother but I knew it was because he was no longer tied down to us.

"We were adopted countless times, but each time we ended up being sent back to the home… because I was horrible to each and every foster parent just so I could scare them off. They all loved Ryou and, of course, he was nice to them but he didn't want new parents, he didn't want to replace our mother and father… So, I argued and screamed at them all the time until they decided to send me away and then we told them that Ryou and I were a package so they sent us both back. Eventually, Ryou made me call father because I still had his number. I told Ryou that it was pointless, father didn't love us but he kept on crying so I had to do it. Ryou spoke to father and begged him to adopt us, father refused and refused, claiming that he would be forever busy doing business. After a while, Ryou dropped the phone and ran out the room with tears streaming down his face. I couldn't stand to see that bloody bastard make Ryou cry. RYOU AND I WERE HIS SONS AND HE WAS REFUSING TO TAKE US BACK… Sorry. I hate that guy. Anyway, so I picked up the phone and yelled at him for hours. After a while I persuaded him to adopt us, just so that we could get a house. I promised that he wouldn't be responsible for anything. I never really see him anymore but I made sure he sends letters to Ryou frequently. You're probably wondering why we moved here… I didn't explain that… Basically, he was on a long business trip in Japan at the time so he mailed us plane tickets and we flew here. When we met him, he told me he had got us a house and it was in his name but we would have to pay the rent monthly. Ryou didn't mind this, he was just happy our dad was our dad again."

"Oh…" I said quietly.

"Yeah, it's not that great a story, but you asked," He responded.

"Bakura, you're not to blame for their death."

"I am. I should have just got the milk… I knew mother was stressed out."

"'Kura…"

"Just leave it, I don't want to talk about it.

"Okay."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours when I felt the need to destroy the silence and hopefully, cheer Bakura up.

"You know, you never told me you loved me back," I whispered.

"No, you're right, I didn't."

"So?"

"So what?" He was smirking. He knew what I was getting at.

"BAKURA, JUST TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"And sound happy about it!"

"You ask too much of me." He paused for a bit, looking at the floor and then stared deeply into my eyes. "Marik Sebastian Ishtar, I… ugh… this is difficult. I… I…. I lo-… Marik, I love you."

"That was pathetic," I said, grinning at him.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You can't tell someone as gorgeous as I am to shut up! That's, like, a sin or something!"

"It's not a sin and I can if I want. Shut up, you effeminate bastard!"

"I am not effeminate!"

"Explain your appearance then!"

"Um…"

"See, you can't… Effeminate bastard…"

"OH BE QUIET!" I yelled, however there was a grin present on my face. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Whatever."

I walked upstairs and proceeded to the bathroom.

"BAKURA," I screamed, "YOU LEFT A FRIGGIN' WET TOWEL ON THE FLOOR AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of my story. I decided against writing about Christmas and doing a few more chapters in general because I feel it was getting a little tedious and my writing's been getting worse as I haven't had any idea what to write for this anymore.<br>I hope this ending is okay and that Bakura's backstory isn't as rubbish as it sounds in my head. xD**

**If you want to read more of my work, I have written another Thiefshipping story called 'The Towel'. It's a short oneshot. Keep in mind that it was my first ever fanfiction.  
>Also, if you like Fairy Tail and Gintama, I have written fanfiction for them too. NaLu for Fairy Tail and I have recently started an OkiKagu one for Gintama.<strong>

**I would like to give a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I loved all your reviews so much!  
>Alexus_Loves_Writing (epic name), so am I, the idea of Bakura crying makes me giggle. XD Thanks :D<br>RandomThiefshipper, I'm not going to kill Duke off, haha.. (Bakura: I might... Marik: 'KURA!) Thanks very much for your reviews.  
>TheAverIn, thanks!<br>Darkelf777, glad you could catch up. :) thanks!  
>CannotVerify, I know... Just imagine him all teary eyes... EEEK. S'cute! SOMEONE DRAW A CRYING BAKURA FOR ME, PLEASE3 thanks for reviewing by the way. :)<br>Wolfairer, thanks so much. That means so much to me.  
>iPanda, and the chapter loves you o.O haha thanks :)<br>wafflefangirl, I always read my reviews. They're very helpful to me. :) I did correct that, thanks a bunch for pointing it out!  
>PikaPix52, hehe, thanks. Your name is Dani too? No way! But Marik says you better change it to Steve because Steve is a cool name. (Not because he wants to turn you into a mind slave...) heh heh...<br>Yami_The_Dark, thanks! :)  
>I don't really have time to reply to the reviews to chapter 24 as well unfortunately but THANKS for reviewing and for reading all of you. 3<strong>

**Bye for now,**

**Dani!**


End file.
